Las Cartas de Venecia
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Y, de pronto, ocurre…El destino de dos almas se entrelaza, unidas por la historia de un amor de Venecia. Modern AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Síiii mi regreso a fanfiction después de 2323423423423 años en el exilio (?) :'D

Esta vez traigo mi primer fic del Assassin's Creed, cómo no, yaoi (fujoshis ftw!), de mi segunda pareja favorita, Leo y Ezio (la primera es y será siempre Altaïr y Malik XD)

Como de costumbre...

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs me pertenece a mí, son propiedad de Ubisoft. Si fuera por mí, serían todos gays con mpreg para explicar la existencia de Desmond (?)

Summary: Y, de pronto, ocurre…El destino de dos almas se entrelaza, unidas por la historia de un amor de Venecia.

P.D: Modern AU

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Más rápido._

El silencio de las calles de Florencia se veía roto por el rápido paso de unas botas sobre los adoquines de la hermosa ciudad. La luna alumbraba sus limpias calles, sus tiendas ya cerradas por las altas horas que eran, y los amplios tejados donde la guardia nocturna hacía su ronda.

Lamentablemente, la persona que corría por las calles de Florencia había roto aquella tranquilidad típica del anochecer.

_Más, más rápido._

Perseguido por un gran número de guardias, la sombra encapuchada comenzó a trepar ágilmente por los balcones de las casas hasta llegar a los tejados, saltando cual felino de uno a otro para despistar a sus perseguidores, hasta que finalmente divisó no muy lejos la entrada a su paraíso particular, el lugar en el cual podría estar a salvo, si es que lograba deshacerse durante unos instantes de la molestia guardia florentina.

_Tengo que llegar rápido._

Esquivando una flecha, tomó aire y se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces desde un alto tejado hasta quedar sepultado por las flores rosáceas de un carromato que había suavizado bastante su, de lo contrario, aparatosa caída.

_Espera unos segundos…Sólo unos pocos segundos…_

Escondido entre las flores, aguardó unos instantes hasta que vio aparecer a sus perseguidores. Aguantando la respiración, esperó pacientemente hasta que la guardia se dio por vencida y se disolvió, dejando la plaza completamente despejada.

Mirando a ambos lados antes de salir del todo, el hombre corrió esta vez de manera más silenciosa hasta una casa cercana, tocando la puerta un par de veces.

_Abre de una vez, maldita sea._

Suspirando aliviado al oír el picaporte, él mismo terminó de girar la hoja sobre sus goznes hasta encontrarse a salvo dentro de aquella casa que, aunque hecha un desastre, no dejaba de ser acogedora para él.

-Per l'amor di Dio! Che ci fai qui? (¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?)

Y, antes de poder responder a su pregunta, de pronto todo comenzó a volverse borroso. La casa empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que finalmente sólo quedó él…En medio de la oscuridad.

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso que oigo a lo lejos?_

_¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, trató de abrirlos de nuevo, sin tener éxito alguno. Probó de nuevo, cada vez más alterado por la apremiante voz que le llamaba, pero era en vano. La oscuridad le tenía retenido y no le dejaba escapar.

-No…D-déjame…

Y de nuevo escuchaba su nombre…Seguido de un golpe en la cabeza.

Diablos…El dolor era bastante real para estar en la nada más absoluta.

-Svegliati, è pigro! (¡Despierta, perezoso!)

-¿Qué...? ¡Ah!-exclamó, incorporándose rápidamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza-¡Leo! ¿Qué formas son esas?

-¡Así que estabas aquí, maldito dormilón!-dijo, sentándose al lado de su compañero-Te he buscado por todas partes... ¿Se puede saber cómo te las apañas para llegar a lugares tan complicados, Ezio?

El muchacho de nombre Ezio esbozó su típica sonrisa, estirando un poco los brazos, para mirar después a su amigo Leonardo, un chico pocos años mayor que él de melena rubia, ojos claros y ligera barba alrededor de la boca, con la piel pálida. Sin duda alguna, Ezio era su contrapunto: moreno, de tez canela y ojos ámbar, con unos labios ligeramente gruesos y particularmente atractivos. A pesar de ser más joven que Leonardo, tenía una anatomía mejor formada, probablemente por su extraño pasatiempo de hacer parkour en cualquier parte.

-Lo complicado no es saber llegar, Leonardo...Lo complicado es explicar el por qué alguien como tú me ha seguido hasta aquí. Oh, sin ánimo de ofender, claro.

-¡Sencillo! Te llamé desde abajo y no me oías, así que tuve que ingeníarmelas para llegar a este lugar tan elevado.

Mirando hacia abajo, Leonardo comprobó que se encontraban a varios metros de altura, estando como estaban en el techo de la parte más alta de la facultad de ciencias de la Università Ca'Foscari.

Emitiendo un cansado suspiro, negó levemente con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a su amigo, con aquellos brillantes ojos azules rebosantes de curiosidad, mientras sacaba de su bandolera una carta amarillenta y arrugada. Tomándola con mucho cuidado, la abrió ante Ezio, el cual estaba con una ceja alzada, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que el otro joven quería decirle con eso.

-¡Mira, Ezio!

-Una...carta.

-¡Exacto!

Ezio miró la carta, luego a Leonardo, volvió la vista a la carta y finalmente posó sus ojos ámbar en su amigo de nuevo.

-¿Y...?

Leonardo emitió un ruido de exasperación y colocó un dedo sobre el papel con un gran tacto, apenas rozándolo.

-¡Míralo bien! ¿De qué año crees que es?

-Es una carta, Leo...Obviamente es antigua.

-Ezio, de verdad, deberías interesarte más por otras cosas que no sean solo las mujeres. A veces resultas un poco...Corto de miras. ¡Claro que es antigua! Pero no de hace 10 o 20 años, es más antigua que todo eso. ¡Es de hace medio siglo! Lo más curioso es que la encontré en una callejuela cuando...Es igual-dijo, carraspeando para volver al tema principal-. Dime, ¿no resulta interesante?

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquella extraña expresión que había logrado ver durante una milésima de segundo en el rostro de su amigo y, encogiéndose de hombros mientras decidía ignorarlo por el momento, se juntó un poco más a Leonardo, hombro con hombro, para poder leer mejor el mensaje de la carta.

-No es más que una carta romántica, Leonardo.

-Sí, sí, pero, ¿no lo ves? ¡Mira cómo acaba! Tiene que haber otra carta...Otra carta que continúe esta historia. Si esta carta la encontré por ahí...Quién sabe, tal vez encuentre más escondidas por Venecia. Dime, Ezio, ¿me ayudarías a encontrarlas?

-Leonardo, ¿no deberías centrarte más en tu carrera? Repetiste curso, si mal no recuerdo.

-¡Pérdida de tiempo, Ezio! Lo que hago en esta facultad no me inspira, no me...alienta a hacer algo más grande. ¡Estoy aburrido! Quiero hacer cosas más estimulantes. ¡Quiero dedicarme al arte, a la invención! Quisiera poder hacer otro tipo de proyectos y no un final de carrera que no me servirá para nada.

-Y eso sí te servirá, ¿no? Lo de las cartas, me refiero.

Leonardo sacudió la cabeza, un tanto irritado, y se guardó el papel con sumo cuidado, incluso con cariño.

-¡Buscar por toda Venecia, amigo mío! Investigar y reconstruir una historia perdida, ¡vaya que si eso es estimulante! Además, ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre...Las clases no se reanudarán hasta dentro de una semana, puede que en ese tiempo encuentre algo más.

-¿Buscar por toda Venecia, o peor, por toda la provincia de Venecia unas cartas de las que ni sabes el número ni la ubicación, en tan sólo una semana? Leonardo, a veces me da la impresión de que vives en las nubes.

Levantándose, el muchacho se pasó las manos por los pantalones para quitar el polvo adherido a ellos y, rascándose la nuca, miró hacia el suelo.

-Será mejor que bajemos, ¿no crees? Además, deberías ir a la biblioteca a estudiar.

-¡Pero, Ezio...!

-Mira, Leonardo, sé que te hace ilusión este tema, pero...-emitiendo un cansado suspiro, dejó caer los hombros, girando la cabeza-No puedo decirte que no con esa cara de perro abandonado. Está bien, te ayudaré...Pero sólo si en esta semana puedes traerme otra carta.

Repentinamente, la mirada alicaída de Leonardo se esfumó para dejar paso a una totalmente ilusionada, propia de un niño pequeño. Ezio casi no podía creer que aquel hombre de verdad tuviera 24 años.

Bajando un nivel del tejado, se giró para mirar a su amigo, esbozando una divertida sonrisa al ver que el de Vinci no parecía moverse del sitio.

-¿Qué pasa, Leo?-dijo, riéndose, colocando una mano a modo de visera sobre sus ojos-¿Te gustan tanto las vistas que no quieres irte de ahí?

-Una cosa es subir... ¡Y otra bajar!-exclamó-¡Ezio, no podré bajar! Acabaré por caerme y romperme un tobillo... ¡Y eso con suerte!

-¡Eres un miedica, Leonardo!

-¡Pero al menos un miedica vivo!-replicó el otro, aun mirando el lugar en el cual aguardaba Ezio.

El muchacho se rió alegremente y extendió los brazos.

-¡Vamos, salta! Yo te cogeré, ¡confía en mí!

-¿Q-qué?

El joven de Florencia siguió sonriendo ampliamente, sin cambiar la posición en ningún momento, instándole a que saltase de una vez. Leonardo, un poco acongojado aun, decidió confiar en su mejor amigo y, asintiendo, dio un salto en su dirección, aterrizando en los firmes brazos de Ezio, aferrándose a él fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de pisar las tejas del lugar.

-¿Ha sido para tanto? No, ¿verdad?-comentó el Auditore, dejando a su amigo en el techo del edificio-Vamos, podremos bajar sin dificultad por allí. Ven, sígueme. Suelo ir por la parte trasera cuando estoy demasiado cansado para trepar por la piedra.

Asintiendo, Leonardo siguió a Ezio hasta alcanzar un lugar con enredaderas que, por suerte para él, se encontraban en una superficie con huecos lo suficientemente grandes como para poder anclar el pie y bajar al modo de una escalera convencional.

El primero en bajar fue el más joven, seguido del rubio, y una vez en tierra firme, tendió una mano a su compañero para ayudarlo a situarse en el suelo. Respirando profundamente, Leonardo miró fijamente a Ezio.

-¡La última vez que trepo a un lugar así! No sé cómo no te has matado aun, Ezio.

-Lo llevo en las venas, amigo-dijo, sonriente-. Bueno, Leo, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

El hombre se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa mientras andaba junto al muchacho, girando los claros ojos de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente estiró los labios en una alegre y despreocupada sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Ezio se imaginara de inmediato que no pretendía ir a una biblioteca a estudiar para sus exámenes.

-Empezaré con mi búsqueda. ¡Te aseguro que tendrás esa segunda carta en una semana a más tardar!

-Trato hecho-dijo Ezio, tendiéndole una mano-. Una semana, no te daré más tiempo.

Asintiendo con entusiasmo, Leo se despidió de Ezio y comenzó a andar rápidamente en dirección contraria, al interior de Venecia. El moreno, por su parte, se dedicó a rodear uno de los canales, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras recordaba la carta, aquella carta sin nombres ni alusión de a quién se refería. Ni siquiera sabía si la había escrito un hombre o una mujer. Aunque lo más curioso era su extraño final.

''_¡Pero no creas que esta será la última! Te traje a Venecia por una razón...Y es que encuentres todos los pedazos de mi corazón que te dejé en forma de carta.''_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bueno, pues aquí está ^^ A ver si cuaja :'D

Por cierto, el rating subirá en caps venideros…Y sí, podéis pensar de manera pervertida (?)

Reviews, pls? ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola de nuevo! :3

Bueno, aquí traigo el cap 2 del fic, ¡espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-

Ezio Auditore se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, con varios apuntes desperdigados por el suelo y pocas intenciones de hacerles el debido caso. A diferencia de su amigo Leonardo, que era un claro caso de procrastinación crónica, él no estudiaba por la sencilla razón de que no le apetecía.

Tenía 18 años, era un muchacho atractivo, con pocos problemas, y su meta era salir por la ciudad y conquistar a alguna que otra chica para pasar un rato agradable o quedar con Leonardo para charlar un poco.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había comenzado a hablar con un tipo como el de Vinci. Ambos habían coincidido en Florencia, pero Ezio ya apenas tenía en mente cómo y cuándo. Sabía que había sido antes de ingresar en la Università de Venecia, cuando aun vivía en su hermosa ciudad natal junto a sus padres y hermanos, asistiendo a un colegio privado con un uniforme a cuadros y una corbata que le oprimía el cuello. Probablemente hubiera sido durante sus últimos años de formación en Florencia...

Aunque, realmente, poco le importaba.

Lo verdaderamente importante para Ezio era que, poco a poco, Leo se había convertido en su más fiel amigo, y en falta de su hermano mayor Federico, el rubio había cubierto en parte aquella carencia, aquella frialdad en la que el de Florencia vivía en la soledad de su piso, con su familia a varios kilómetros de allí.

Sacando su móvil del bolsillo, revisó los mensajes recibidos con cara de aburrimiento, sin encontrar nada interesante. Leo llevaba sin conectarse unas cuantas horas y, en cuanto a sus amoríos, no estaba especialmente de humor para dedicarse a ellos. Además, sospechaba de que dos de las chicas con las que se veía sabían que él no estaba siendo...especialmente fiel. Era uno de los riesgos que debía correr cuando estaba saliendo con una muchacha que tenía una amiga más atractiva que ella.

Sentándose sobre la cama, miró a través de la ventana, emitiendo un suspiro de aburrimiento, y guardándose el aparato nuevamente en el pantalón, agarró una camisa blanca, se la abotonó rápidamente y salió de su apartamento tras forrarse con una chaqueta que le protegiese del frío, cerrando con llave de manera distraída. Mientras andaba, se arregló un poco el cabello, amarrándoselo en su característica coleta, y al llegar al canal, esperó al vaporetto junto a otra gente, aun con una expresión un tanto aburrida en el rostro, algo extraño en él.

Tomando asiento, se preguntó dónde demonios se habría metido su amigo. Si bien había hablado con él por el móvil hacia unas horas, llevaba sin verlo unos cuantos días y, aunque era un asunto poco relevante para él, el plazo con respecto a la carta estaba a punto de expirar.

Sabiendo cómo era Leonardo con temas tan triviales...Probablemente se habría dedicado en cuerpo y alma a encontrar una sola carta para hacer que él lo ayudase, a pesar de que el clima no acompañaba demasiado a semejante tarea.

Revisando nuevamente el móvil para ver si su compañero se había vuelto a conectar, no pudo evitar negar levemente con la cabeza a la par que una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios al comprobar que, como temía, seguía sin hacerle caso al móvil.

—¡Eeeeeezioooo! ¡Ezioooo!

Al oír su nombre, el muchacho levantó rápidamente la cabeza, buscando fervientemente con la mirada a Leonardo, pues era obvio que le había llamado él. Su timbre de voz era único.

—¡Leonardo!—exclamó al verlo al otro lado del canal con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y una mano sobre su bandolera a modo de protección—¡Espérame ahí, me bajaré ahora mismo!

El hombre asintió, expectante, y comenzó a dar cortos paseos circulares mientras esperaba a que el vaporetto parase en el embarcadero más próximo. Nada más bajarse Ezio de la barca, Leonardo echó a correr en su dirección, cogiéndolo de la muñeca después para ir a un lugar más seguro.

—¡Encontré otra carta! —dijo, rebuscando con cuidado en su bandolera hasta hallar el tan preciado objeto—Aun no la he leído, quería que lo hiciéramos juntos.

El muchacho de Florencia hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de asentimiento y, junto a Leo, comenzó a leer la carta en voz baja, apenas susurrando alguna que otra palabra. A su lado, Leonardo se encontraba bastante más exaltado, con los ojos azules brillantes, repasando las líneas una y otra vez.

Nuevamente, no había nada que demostrase a quién iba dirigida o qué persona la había escrito, pero igualmente podía palparse un profundo sentimiento de amor en esas palabras.

Cruzándose de brazos, Ezio miró a su amigo, con su típica sonrisa calmada, y después señaló la carta con un amago con la barbilla.

—Me temo que ahora tendré que ayudarte, ¿no? Ese era el trato después de todo.

—¡Sería fantástico! Esta la encontré en un lugar bastante difícil de alcanzar...A ti no te habría costado nada hacerlo, pero yo estoy hecho de otra pasta—comentó, sonriente—. El único problema es no saber el orden ni el número de cartas...

—Oh, ¿ya te estás desmoronando? ¿Es un reto demasiado difícil para ti, Leonardo di Piero? Y yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones de buscar cartas por toda Venecia.

—¡No! ¡No, claro que no! Es sólo un pequeño problema, nunca dije que eso fuera a echarme para atrás en mi objetivo—colocando ambas manos en los brazos de su amigo, estiró los labios en una sonrisa mayor—. ¿Cuándo empezamos con la búsqueda?

Ezio emitió una ligera carcajada, negando levemente con la cabeza para mirar después a Leonardo.

—Cuando quieras, amigo...Pero ya sabes que tenemos tareas pendientes. Tú debes prepararte para tus pruebas, al igual que yo. ¡Los exámenes de enero nos esperan!

El rubio soltó a Ezio, haciendo un gesto desesperante a la par que chistaba.

—¡Eso puede esperar! No me interesa lo que tengo que estudiar. Además, puedo aplazarlo unos días más...Tendré tiempo para ello—señalando su bandolera, añadió—. Esto es más importante.

—Hmmm...Como consideres, Leo. Sólo trato de prevenirte, pero debes considerarlo tú. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Leonardo calló durante unos instantes, su rostro adquiriendo una actitud pensativa, hasta que finalmente murmuró algo para sí mismo y se dio la media vuelta, echando a andar.

—¡Nos veremos aquí mañana a las diez! —dijo, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, despidiéndose con la mano—¡No te retrases, Ezio!

—Descuida, Leonardo. Aquí estaré.

Tras una última mirada, Ezio decidió darse un paseo por el centro de Venecia, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios al recordar el entusiasmo de su amigo por un tema tan trivial como lo era aquel, al menos para él.

Leonardo y él eran bastante dispares en muchos aspectos, eso era algo que Ezio debía admitir. Sin embargo, el muchacho de Florencia sentía que su vida no sería lo mismo sin un tipo tan peculiar como lo era su compañero de Vinci.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos mientras andaba, que no se dio cuenta de que a escasos pasos de él se encontraba una joven distraída, con la cual inevitablemente chocó.

—Mi dispiace, signorina. (Lo siento, señorita)

Al alzar la cabeza para verla mejor, Ezio no pudo por menos que quedarse embelesado ante la hermosa muchacha que tenía delante. Tenía el cabello dorado, brillante por el sol, y unos preciosos ojos de un color azul claro en una faz pálida con ligeros toques rosáceos en pómulos y labios. Vestía de manera sencilla y llevaba un escueto equipaje, con un libro en su mano izquierda con varios papeles plegados dentro. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una boina rojiza, extrañamente similar a la que solía llevar Leonardo.

Aquella mujer de aproximadamente 20 años le recordaba demasiado a su amigo.

—¡L-la culpa es mía!—exclamó con una suave y clara voz—No debería quedarme parada en medio de la calle, soy un poco despistada. Lo siento.

—No se preocupe, señorita...

La chica se quedó callada durante unos instantes, esperando a que Ezio dijera algo más, hasta que captó lo que pretendía decirle el moreno. Carraspeando, la joven y hermosa desconocida procedió a presentarse, estirando los labios en una sonrisa que al de Florencia se le antojaba de lo más familiar.

—Di Piero, Alessandra di Piero.

-.-.-.-.-

En primer lugar, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! De verdad que se aprecian :D

Bueno, ya solucioné lo de los guiones...Y es que no sabía cómo se ponían, así que trasteé por internet para ver cómo ponerlos y eso (seeep soy un poco manca XD)

Y sí, le puse a Ezio un añito más del que tiene al empezar el juego.

Aaaah y el pequeño detalle de haberme sacado un pj de la manga :'D Alessandra di'Piero, por el apellido ya se sabe que es familia de Leo...Es un oc, yep. Y tiene un propósito concreto, no está sólo por fastidiar (que también). Hice un bocetillo rápido de ella, pero...No sé cómo poner el enlace TT-TT

Sólo espero no acabar muerta por haber metido un oc :'D Si os cae mal, sois libres de darme ideas para matarla en algún momento del futuro (?) Ciertamente, no me daría nada de pena el hacerlo XD

En fin, ¡ya nos leemos!

P.D: Seguid dejando reviews, andaaa :'D Que me animan mucho mucho mucho *3*

P.D2: Sisisisisi, sé que es Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, pero...Lo abrevié a di Piero XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiii *3* Aquí traigo un cap nuevo nuevo, recién salido del horno (?)

Personalmente...Me encanta XD Oh sweet yaoi~

-.-.-.-.-

Leonardo miró con cierta desgana la pila de apuntes y libros que tenía en el suelo, al lado de su escritorio lleno de papeles. Estudiar era algo que no le agradaba mucho en aquellos momentos, a pesar de que tenía sus exámenes dentro de pocos días y aún no había tocado ni un solo libro. A ese paso, acabarían expulsándolo de la Università y eso era algo que él sabía de primera mano. No obstante, no le concedía demasiada importancia, al menos en aquellos momentos, cuando tenía asuntos de mayor interés en los que preocuparse.

Sí, el hombre de Vinci tenía un serio problema en cuanto al orden de prioridades, pero eso era algo que no le quitaba el sueño, si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo.

Rebuscando entre los cajones, encontró la carpeta donde guardaba las cartas que hasta entonces había encontrado, centrándose especialmente en la última, pues despertaba en él cierta curiosidad.

''_No hace mucho que dejé Roma, con un amargo sabor de boca, lágrimas en los ojos y una promesa en el corazón. Sabes que no lo hice por gusto, sino por obligación. Y aun así, sé que te costará perdonarme por ello. Por eso decidí escribirte estas cartas, de las cuales he perdido ya la cuenta en cuanto a su número._

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que me fui…Y cada vez duele más y más la separación. Pero lo hice por tu bien, por nuestro bien. Espero que cuando encuentres estas cartas, puedas perdonarme por lo que hice._

_Sabes que te quiero como no he querido a nadie antes y que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, por mucha que sea la distancia. Tú siempre serás la única persona importante para mí._

_Seguiré escribiendo, escribiré siempre…Hasta que te vea de nuevo o la muerte me lleve.''_

Rascándose la nuca, planteándose miles de posibilidades en su cabeza acerca de lo que les hubiera podido pasar a aquella pareja, se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar el sonido de su móvil y, rápidamente, comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes tras haber guardado las cartas, tirando varios de sus papeles al suelo, para después pasar a deshacer su ya de por sí deshecha cama, hasta que encontró el aparato en el bolsillo de una chaqueta tirada de mala manera encima de la colcha, sepultada por varias prendas de ropa.

Revisó entonces el mensaje que le había mandado Ezio, extrañándose por su comentario, hasta que de pronto cayó en un dato importante que había obviado por completo.

—¡Maldita sea!

Cogiendo una chaqueta a todo correr, se apresuró hacia la puerta de su apartamento, frenando en seco al abrirla tras encontrarse con la figura de su amigo acompañado de una joven que Leonardo conocía especialmente bien.

—¡Alessandra! —exclamó, abrazándola-Siento no haberte ido a buscar, se me olvidó por completo que vendrías.

—¡Leonardo, hermano! —dijo la muchacha, correspondiendo al abrazo—¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! Vaya, veo que sigues tan desordenado como siempre. ¡Qué maneras son esas!

El hombre rio de manera algo avergonzada y, haciéndose a un lado, dejó pasar a su hermana pequeña y a Ezio, agradeciéndole con la mirada que hubiera llevado a Alessandra hasta su casa, a pesar de que el encuentro entre ambos había sido totalmente aleatorio.

—¿Te quedarás en mi casa o…?

—Ya he mirado un apartamento donde quedarme—contestó la joven, mirando con curiosidad los papeles de su hermano—. Tengo que ir a verlo, claro, pero creo que para mí, está muy bien. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de empezar la carrera!

—¿Carrera? —preguntó Ezio, acomodándose en la cama de Leonardo, haciendo a un lado la ropa—Así que has venido a Venecia a estudiar.

—¡Así es! Estudiaré ciencias, como mi hermano mayor. ¡Por cierto, Leo! No me comentaste que tenías un amigo tan amable como Ezio en Venecia.

—No te comento muchas cosas, Alessandra—contestó con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre, arreglando un poco su dormitorio.

—Ni a ella ni a mí—comentó el moreno—. De hecho, no sabía ni que tenías una hermana pequeña, Leonardo.

El de Vinci se encogió de hombros, sin prestarles mucha atención a sus invitados, y cuando terminó de adecentar ligeramente la habitación, se sentó en su silla.

—Nunca salió el tema tampoco—girándose hacia el escritorio, tomó uno de sus papeles y empezó a garabatear cosas en él—. Tengo un poco de tarea pendiente, proyectos personales…Uhm…Ya sabéis.

—Una manera muy sutil de echarnos de tu casa—dijo Alessandra de manera divertida, cogiendo la maleta—. Nunca cambiarás, Leo.

Contestando con un pequeño gesto con la mano, el rubio siguió trabajando, echando una mirada de reojo a Ezio, que tenía sus ojos ámbar posados sobre él, mirándolo de manera extraña, sin comprender del todo su carácter en aquellos momentos. Finalmente, el muchacho salió de allí, sin intercambiar palabras con su amigo. No sabía a qué se debía aquella repentina tensión en el ambiente, cuando al principio de la visita Leo estaba con su tan buen humor como de costumbre.

Una vez en la calle, Ezio acompañó a Alessandra hasta su nuevo hogar, contestando de manera escueta a las preguntas que la jovencita realizaba.

—Oye, no puedo decir que te conozca, porque no lo hago—dijo, dedicándole una rápida mirada—, pero… ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Hm? Oh, no, no es nada, tranquila—contestó rápidamente el Auditore, un tanto esquivo—. ¿Alguna vez has estado en Venecia?

—¡Ya te dije que sí!-exclamó la muchacha, riendo alegremente—Eres un poco despistado, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez…

Alessandra negó ligeramente con la cabeza y siguió andando hasta llegar a su apartamento, a pocos minutos de la casa de su hermano, ambos en el distrito Dorsoduro.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado. ¿Te apetece pasar, Ezio?

—Otro día, quizás—dijo, despidiéndose de la chica—. Ya nos veremos, Alessandra.

Dándose la vuelta, Ezio se dirigió al embarcadero más próximo para poder coger un vaporetto para ir a su apartamento, pues éste se encontraba en otro distrito a pesar de que él también era universitario; sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor y, culebreando por una callejuela, se las apañó para subir sin ser descubierto a los tejados de las casas de Venecia.

Concretamente, al tejado de los apartamentos donde vivía Leonardo.

Su amigo vivía en un bajo con patio, algo que Ezio aprovechaba a veces para colarse y darle algún que otro susto al pobre hombre, pero aquella vez se dedicó tan sólo a contemplar el recinto, viendo a Leo con una carta, apoyado en el marco de la entrada al patio. Aún tenía ese gesto ceñudo, algo que, por alguna razón, había molestado al de Florencia.

''¿Qué diablos te pasa?'' se preguntaba, como si Leonardo pudiera escucharlo.

Tras varios minutos, Ezio vio cómo su amigo se metía de nuevo en su casa, cerrando la ventana del patio, sin ser consciente de que había estado siendo observado por él.

Un tiempo después, el muchacho decidió irse de allí, cada vez más frustrado por algo que ni él mismo comprendía. De camino a casa no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en qué demonios le estaría pasando a Leonardo y lo peor era que, si le preguntaba a él directamente, sabía que había probabilidades de que evitara responderle o de que se hiciera el loco.

O tal vez para entonces ya se hubiera olvidado del motivo, tampoco le parecería tan extraño.

—En fin, ya me lo contará a su debido tiempo—se dijo mientras entraba en su piso—. O eso espero.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y las acomodó sobre una silla, dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse algo para cenar. Mientras se hacía algo rápido, miró su móvil, ya que había recibido un mensaje, y estiró los labios en una ladeada sonrisa.

Se trataba de una de sus fugaces relaciones, una muchacha de su clase de piel morena y ojos fogosos, con la que podría tener algún momento de diversión y distracción esa noche que le darían el lujo de dejar de pensar por un tiempo. Contestó rápidamente, cenando aún más rápido, y se aseó en cuestión de minutos, vistiéndose de manera informal; aunque en un tipo como él cualquier cosa le hacía ver atractivo y elegante.

Había quedado con aquella chiquilla no muy lejos de su casa para dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad y, con suerte, Ezio se las ingeniaría esa noche para no dormir solo.

—Buona notte, signorina—saludó, tomando su mano y besándola mientras la miraba.

La muchacha rió un poco de manera coqueta, acomodándose ligeramente el cabello sobre su hombro derecho, y cuando el joven comenzó a andar, ella se colgó de su brazo, ambos hablando de trivialidades que tuvieron la suerte de hacer que Ezio dejase de pensar en qué le ocurría a su amigo.

En cuanto a Leonardo, él se encontraba igualmente por San Marco, paseando en solitario de manera pensativa con un block de notas en una mano y un bolígrafo en otra, sin ser muy consciente de por dónde iba o con quién se topaba. Tan concentrado estaba en sus apuntes y en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que acababa de pasar al lado de Ezio, el cual se encontraba mirando un puestecito junto a su acompañante, por lo que él tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

El de Vinci no estaba precisamente de humor desde hacía algunas horas y, aunque sabía que podía confiar en Ezio (pues para él era obvio que su amigo se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba bien), no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el asunto de su enfado.

El problema era bien sencillo: se trataba de Alessandra.

Leonardo tenía que admitir que no sabía mucho de mujeres, pero hasta alguien como él se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que su hermana pequeña había mirado a Ezio. Y eso, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le molestaba sobremanera.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo le molestaba tanto el que una mujer quisiera acercarse a su amigo? No era nada nuevo que el de Florencia era todo un donjuán y que tenía a varias chicas tras de sí…Y eso hacía que Leonardo sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

''No recuerdo cuándo empezaste a ser tan importante para mí'' pensó, emitiendo un suspiro ''Tal vez…lo fueras desde siempre y por eso no me di cuenta de ello''

Mientras el de Vinci pensaba en todo aquello, pintarrajeando bocetos rápidos en su libreta, Ezio se dedicaba a coquetear con su acompañante, robándole rápidos besos y haciéndole furtivas caricias, hasta que la muchacha le pidió que dieran un romántico paseo en góndola bajo la luz de la luna.

Ezio, siendo un caballero como lo era, no pudo por menos que concederle aquel pequeño deseo, y alquiló una góndola para satisfacer el anhelo de la joven, comenzando el de Florencia a remar sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Oh, Ezio…!—exclamó con aire soñador la chica—¡Es todo tan romántico!

El joven moreno sonrió ligeramente, haciendo un pequeño comentario que hizo ruborizar a la muchacha, hasta que de pronto detuvo la góndola, sobresaltando a la chica. Había oído voces provenientes de un callejón cercano al canal…Y había reconocido a la perfección al dueño de una de ellas.

Girando frenéticamente la cabeza, pudo ver que, al otro lado del Gran Canal, en una callejuela estrecha, se encontraba su amigo Leonardo junto a un tipo algo robusto, que parecía tenerlo encarcelado de manera poco delicada y bastante…amenazante.

Soltando el remo, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de zambullirse en el agua y nadar rápidamente hacia su amigo, dejando a su pareja en la más absoluta soledad en la góndola, con una mueca extraña por el acto de Ezio.

—¡Tú, maldito perro! —exclamó el de Florencia tras subir al callejón, dando un fuerte empujón al desconocido.

Leonardo pestañeó un par de veces por la repentina aparición de su amigo, agradeciéndole en silencio el que estuviera allí, y antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Ezio ya se había lanzado contra el otro hombre, moliéndolo a puñetazos.

—¡Ezio! —gritó la joven de la góndola—¡Ezio, te va a matar!

No obstante, Ezio no oía a la pobre chica que gritaba desde el canal. En esos momentos, él sólo sabía que el tipo con el que se estaba pegando había amenazado a Leonardo y, simplemente, no iba a salir de rositas tras hacer algo así.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos tras ver que su compañero había recibido un fuerte golpe en el labio que incluso le había hecho sangrar y, a pesar de que no era especialmente valiente, se metió en medio de la pelea, tomando el brazo de Ezio mientras tiraba de él, instándolo a que dejase ya de pegarse con el otro hombre.

—Ezio, por favor, basta ya—le murmuró.

—Sólo te lo diré una vez más—dijo el moreno al desconocido, el cual se encontraba jadeante en el suelo—, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi amigo, ¿queda claro?

Sin esperar contestación, se marchó de allí tirando de Leonardo y olvidando por completo a la joven con la que había quedado para pasar la noche.

Andando ambos por Venecia, no fue sino hasta varios minutos más tarde cuando uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio, siendo éste el hombre de Vinci.

—No tenías por qué haber…

—Ese hombre podría haberte hecho cualquier cosa, Leo—contestó, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor por la herida del labio—. No lo iba a permitir.

El hombre miró durante unos segundos a su amigo, con un cálido sentimiento de agradecimiento en el pecho, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, posando una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Ezio.

—Muchas gracias, amigo mío.

El moreno le sonrió de vuelta, aunque aquella sonrisa apenas le duró un par de segundos.

—Leo, ¿quién era ese tipo?—preguntó con un semblante extremadamente serio, al igual que su voz.

—Oh, nada, un chico con el que he tenido algún que otro problema en la Università. No tienes que preocuparte, Ezio, de verdad.

—Si no llego a aparecer en ese momento, Dios sabe qué te hubiera pasado...No me digas que no me preocupe.

Leonardo suspiró, negando con la cabeza ante la insistencia de su amigo.

—Confía en mí, no pasa nada. Si tengo algún problema de nuevo, te lo diré.

—No soy tu niñera, Leonardo. Es sólo que creo que merezco una explicación.

—Oh, mira, ya hemos llegado a mi casa.

Ezio farfulló algo, un tanto irritado por el cambio de tema, y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su apartamento.

—Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a…

—Pasa, Ezio. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora es curarte esa herida del labio. Y no me vengas con excusas, te obligaré a entrar si es necesario.

Ezio hizo un gesto con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios a pesar de todo, y accedió a la petición de su amigo, entrando en la tan desordenada casa de Leonardo. Una vez allí, se acomodó en el sofá y esperó a que el de Vinci llegase con el botiquín para curarlo.

Sin embargo, el muchacho de Florencia se quedó dormido apenas se sentó.

Al llegar al salón con el botiquín entre las manos, Leo rió ligeramente, sentándose al lado de Ezio para proceder después a curarle, esperando no despertarlo. Al día siguiente lo mandaría a un médico para que le tratasen mejor la herida, pues en su casa no tenía nada que pudiera bajar la hinchazón.

Tras recoger las cosas y guardarlas en el cuarto de baño, Leonardo se dirigió a su habitación para coger algunas mantas y cubrir a Ezio con ellas, mirándole después durante unos instantes. Sin saber muy bien por qué, poco a poco se inclinó hacia él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de los labios entreabiertos de su amigo, sintiendo su queda respiración contra su boca. Tomando aire por la nariz, el rubio cerró los ojos y posó con cuidado y cariño sus labios en la comisura de los del joven, siendo apenas un ligero roce de pocos segundos.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado—murmuró antes de incorporarse.

Sonriendo ligeramente, el hombre se fue a su habitación, mirando desde la cama las lejanas estrellas a través de la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-

Aasdaddadadasda *patalea* ¿¡Por qué no en la boca, Leo!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Grell: Tal vez porque lo escribiste tú, querida.

¿Qué demonios hace aquí un pj de Kuroshitsuji? *vuela a Grell de una patada* En fin, lo primero que tengo que decir es...Awwwwwwww Ita-chan *3* Me imaginé a Ita-chan y a Leo juntos, uno gritando ''¡Doitsu, Doitsu!'' y el otro ''¡Ezio, Ezio!'' XD

Oooooh y la chica con la que sale Ezio en este cap NO es Cristina, lo digo por aclararlo XDDD

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews ;u; ¡De verdad se aprecian! Espero más y más y más y masdasdadadadada *se ríe como una loca*

¡Espero que os haya gustado el cap!

Ya nos leemoooooos~!


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas!

Aquí dejo el cap 4, ¡espero que os guste! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

Ezio frunció ligeramente el ceño, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, restregándoselos mientras bostezaba. En medio del bostezo, no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño quejido de dolor debido a la herida que tenía en el labio y, rápidamente, se dirigió al baño para verla.

—Vaya…—murmuró, mirándose en el espejo—Menuda avería tengo...

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquella casa no era la suya. Alzando una ceja, se paseó por el lugar, reconociéndolo casi de inmediato como la casa de su amigo Leonardo. Tenía un vago recuerdo de haber ido a su casa la noche anterior para que el de Vinci le curase la herida del labio, pero no recordaba haberle dicho que se quedaría a dormir…

O tal vez simplemente se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Rascándose la nuca, cayó de pronto en el hecho de que se encontraba solo en casa, pues no se oían más pasos que los suyos, y al dirigirse a la cocina, encontró una nota escrita de manera rápida reposando sobre una mesita. Cogiéndola, rió levemente, negando un poco con la cabeza.

''_Tengo clase a las diez por un proyecto de grupo, así que no estaré disponible hasta la hora de comer, ¿de acuerdo? Hay unas llaves en el armario de la entrada y creo que todavía queda algo de comida, ¡pero vete al médico nada más desayunar algo! ¡Nos vemos!''_

Consultó el reloj de la cocina, viendo que eran casi las once y media, y tras desayunar algo rápido, empezó a cotillear por el lugar para ver qué podía hacer para comer en lugar de ir al médico. Después de que Leonardo se molestase en curarlo y haberlo dejado dormir en su casa, no le parecía de más el agradecérselo con un pequeño gesto como aquel.

Aunque el cocinar…no era su punto fuerte.

—Veamos…Si cojo esto de aquí y…le añado esto…—dijo, rascándose la barbilla—Puede que poniendo un poco de esto…Y algo más de eso otro…Tsk, vegetariano tenía que ser, así es imposible hacer algo en condiciones…

Y mientras Ezio se dedicaba a cocinar, un poco más lejos de allí, en la Università, Leonardo estaba en algún aula del edificio, asistiendo a una charla para el proyecto aunque sin prestar demasiada atención. Se encontraba releyendo las cartas que hasta entonces tenía en su poder, escribiendo unas notas en una hoja aparte, y no pudo evitar pensar que debía de haber ciertas cartas de por medio que explicasen un poco más la historia que estaban tratando de recomponer.

—Hmmmm…Es hora de que Ezio me ayude en esto, dos buscarán mejor que uno—murmuró para sí, dándose toquecitos con el lápiz en la barbilla.

—Señor di Piero.

Leonardo alzó rápidamente la cabeza al ser nombrado, esperando poder seguir el hilo de la conversación sin dar a entender que no había estado atendiendo absolutamente nada.

—Si no tiene inconveniente, usted se encargará de realizar el sistema de ecuaciones planteado en el proyecto del grupo. Por favor, le agradecería que no se retrasase más de dos semanas en la entrega de la resolución de problemas.

—Claro, profesor.

Levantándose de su asiento, se acercó al escritorio del profesor y tomó el cuaderno que reposaba en él. Mientras andaba de nuevo hacia su mesa, miró por encima el dichoso cuaderno, mareándose de ver sólo el gran número de problemas que debía resolver en tan poco tiempo, sin contar con el hecho de que debía seguir estudiando para sus dichosos exámenes.

Suspirando amargamente, comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa, pues ya estaban a punto de terminar aquel día, y lo que menos quería era seguir perdiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar que tanto le deprimía.

Afianzando firmemente su bandolera a un costado, salió casi corriendo de allí, acomodándose mejor su boina roja, y en cuestión de minutos llegó a su casa, alzando una ceja al escuchar unas risas provenientes del interior.

Unas risas de mujer.

Abriendo rápidamente la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con su amigo Ezio y, para su alivio, con su hermana Alessandra, ambos riendo alegremente mientras la chica cocinaba algo. El hombre suspiró, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima al ver que el Auditore no había estado usando su casa para otro tipo de actividades algo más íntimas con alguna de sus incondicionales.

—¡Leo!—exclamó la joven, sonriente—Por el amor de Dios, Ezio es un completo desastre en la cocina. Vine a hacerte una visita y me lo encontré sucísimo y con la casa a punto de salir en llamas. ¿Cómo dejaste a un insensato como él cocinando?

—No sabía que iba a cocinar—dijo Leonardo, un tanto confuso—. De hecho, pensé que te irías tras despertarte y comer algo, Ezio.

—Por favor, Leonardo, un amigo debe tener ciertos detalles de vez en cuando, ¿o no? Gracias por haberme curado la herida anoche…Y siento que mi intento de agradecértelo haya acabado en desastre—comentó, riendo—. Por cierto, ya fui al médico, me acompañó Alessandra, así que no te preocupes por eso tampoco. Me han dado unos puntos de sutura y tan sólo me quedará una pequeña cicatriz. Nada importante.

El rubio rió entre dientes, ayudando a su hermana a terminar la comida, mientras Ezio se apoyaba en la mesa de brazos cruzados, mirando el panorama.

—Eh, Leo, ¿cuándo vamos a continuar con lo de las cartas?

—¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas? —preguntó la joven, curiosa.

—Unas cartas que tu hermano encontró, al parecer de hace unos cuantos años.

—¡Aaaah, qué interesante! ¿Puedo verlas? ¡Por favooor!

Leonardo miró a Ezio de reojo, su sonrisa congelándose repentinamente en su rostro pálido, esperando la contestación de su amigo ante la pregunta de su hermana.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Las tiene Leo, pregúntale a él dónde están para que te las deje si quieres verlas. Podrías incluso ayudarnos a buscar las demás, ¿qué te parece?

Alessandra asintió fuertemente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos, prácticamente igual al que solían asomar a los iris de Leonardo cuando trabajaba en algo que le parecía interesante.

Ezio miró entonces a su amigo, el cual aun seguía quieto, con una mueca extraña en la cara. Carraspeando, Leonardo cogió su bandolera y sacó de ella las cartas, tendiéndoselas a su hermana en un gesto ligeramente brusco, aunque por suerte apenas se notó. Más parecía que le estaba apremiando a leerlas.

La muchacha cogió ambas misivas y empezó su lectura con curiosidad, mientras el joven de Florencia se dedicaba a mirar de reojo al hombre rubio, con una de sus cejas elegantemente alzadas.

—Alessandra, si nos disculpas, querría hablar un momento con tu hermano a solas-comentó.

—Claro, claro, sin problemas.

Ezio cogió entonces a Leonardo del brazo, arrastrándolo a otra habitación, y una vez se cercioró de que estaban ambos a solas, se giró hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó seriamente—Llevas desde que vino tu hermana actuando de manera extraña. Leo, somos amigos desde hace tiempo y sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Te pasa algo o qué?

El de Vinci apretó un poco los puños y, forzándose a relajarse, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada, negando con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que...Alessandra me estresa un poco, nada más.

—Leonardo, dime qué...

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Ezio—dijo el hombre, un tanto irritado—. Confía tú en mí ahora; estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. Eso es todo, de verdad. Tengo trabajos, exámenes...Es normal.

Ezio aguardó unos instantes más hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza, como si la hubiera sacudido, y volvió de nuevo a la cocina junto a su amigo, viendo cómo Alessandra seguía leyendo las cartas, casi dando saltos de emoción.

—¡Esto es lo más emocionante que he visto nunca!—exclamó, acercándose a los dos chicos—¡De verdad que quiero ayudar en esto! ¿Cuándo seguimos?

—¿Qué os parece hoy mismo, por la tarde?—propuso Ezio, encogiéndose de hombros—Si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer, digo.

La joven asintió fuertemente, contenta con la idea, y Leonardo se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba conforme. Una vez establecidos los planes, los tres se dispusieron a comer, con Alessandra hablando animadamente, mientras Ezio la seguía la conversación y Leonardo fingía con sonrisas estar igual de emocionado que la muchacha.

Tras pasar algún tiempo más en casa del de Vinci, charlando y pensando dónde podrían comenzar a buscar otra nueva carta, finalmente se decidieron y salieron en búsqueda de una misiva. Por suerte para ellos, el temporal no era tan espantoso como otros días, aunque igualmente hacía un tiempo de mil demonios.

—Bien, ¡vamos a Cannaregio!—dijo Leonardo, bastante más animado que antes.

Tomando un vaporetto, se dirigieron los tres al distrito del norte de Venecia, el hombre rubio guiándolos a través de las calles mientras miraba sus alrededores, como si con aquello supiera dónde se encontraría lo que estaban buscando.

—Me comentaste que las otras cartas las encontraste en lugares rebuscados, ¿no?—preguntó Ezio.

—Ajá.

—Pero este sitio no parece un lugar muy...rebuscado que digamos. Mira, aprovechando que la gente está más ocupada mirando sus pies que el cielo, me dedicaré a buscar algo por los tejados.

Colándose por una callejuela, Ezio comprobó que no viniera nadie y comenzó a trepar la pared, enganchándose de las cornisas hasta llegar al tejado, y empezó a pasear tranquilamente por ellos, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. De acuerdo que para el Auditore sí lo era, pero la gente de a pie no saltaba a los tejados y andaba por ellos como Pedro por su casa.

Simplemente, Ezio Auditore era...Ezio Auditore.

—Iré hacia aquella zona—dijo, asomándose para ver a sus dos compañeros—. Id caminando hacia allá.

Leonardo y Alessandra asintieron, caminando como personas normales por las calles del distrito norte de Venecia, mientras Ezio miraba el panorama desde los tejados. Sin darse cuenta, se desvió hacia otra calle, ignorando el camino que les había indicado a los otros dos. Llegando a un pequeño callejón sin salida, bajó al suelo y se quedó mirando la pared con cierta curiosidad, girando la cabeza a un lado y a otro, pensativo. Se rascó la barbilla, frunció el ceño y toqueteó la piedra, desmenuzando parte de ella en algunos lugares, hasta que encontró un estrecho hueco donde la piedra estaba encajada.

Un poco más lejos de allí, Leonardo y Alessandra se preguntaban dónde habría ido a parar Ezio, ya que estaban en la calle que él les había indicado pero no le veían por ninguna parte.

—¿Seguro que nos dijo que viniéramos por este camino?—preguntó la chica.

—Juraría que sí...

Suspirando mientras dejaba caer los hombros, el de Vinci se giró sobre sus pasos, volviendo junto a su hermana al punto de partida.

—Por el amor de Dios, si dice una cosa, lo suyo es que la haga, ¿o no? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Lo más curioso de todo era que Ezio, simplemente, estaba un par de calles más allá, a menos de un minuto del lugar donde se encontraban los hermanos di Piero, tratando de desencajar la maldita piedra. El muchacho estaba seguro de que la carta estaba ahí escondida, sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que pudiera tenerla en su poder.

Tras unos minutos de callejear por el distrito, finalmente Alessandra y Leonardo encontraron a Ezio, acercándose a él mientras miraban con curiosidad a lo que el joven se estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Fácil y sencillo, Leo...Trato de desencajar esta estúpida piedra, pero parece imposible.

—Oh, vamos, imposible es sólo una palabra. Tiene que haber algún modo, es evidente. Perseverancia.

—Precisamente tú tienes totalmente prohibido hablarme de perseverancia—dijo entre dientes el Auditore, farfullando maldiciones por lo bajo en contra de la piedra y su mísera existencia—. Vamos, tiene que salir de una vez...

Los tres se fueron turnando, cada uno probando de una manera a desencajar la dichosa piedra, hasta que un buen rato después lograron su cometido. Dejándola en el suelo, fue Ezio el que introdujo la mano por aquel reducto, sintiendo pequeñas telarañas enredándose en sus dedos, hasta que su mano se topó con un papel perfectamente adosado a la pared interna del hueco. Rascando un poco para poder tomarlo, por fin pudo sacarlo de allí, sorprendiéndose de que se encontrase en un estado medianamente decente y no consumido por el tiempo.

—¿De qué está hecho este papel?—se preguntó.

—¡No es tiempo para hablar de eso!—exclamó Leonardo, arrebatándole la misiva—Lo importante es que por fin hemos encontrado una nueva carta.

Desdoblándola con especial cuidado, empezó a leer ávidamente, sintiendo que su hermana tiraba un poco de su brazo para poder verla mejor, pues era algo más baja que él. Así pues, se acomodó mejor para que pudiera leerla bien.

—Este tipo era todo un romántico—dijo Alessandra, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Pero en esta tampoco ha dejado nombre ni nada para identificarlo...Es una lástima, me gustaría saber quién fue el que escribió esto.

—A su debido tiempo, puede que en alguna dejase su firma—comentó Ezio, encogiendo los hombros.

Alessandra asintió con la cabeza y ayudó al Auditore a colocar de nuevo la piedra en su lugar, mientras Leonardo se dedicaba a releer, como de costumbre, la nueva carta hallada.

''_Nunca te pedí que me amaras, sólo te pedí que me dejaras amarte. Si he de hablar con sinceridad, no esperé que correspondieras a mis sentimientos, y ahora ambos nos vemos envueltos en un juego que tiene altas probabilidades de acabar en tragedia. Pero la esperanza sigue en pie, el futuro está ahí, esperándonos sólo a nosotros. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es alargar los brazos hacia él para que se convierta en el presente._

_El presente, nuestro presente...Nuestro regalo._

_Hemos luchado tanto...Y aunque ahora estemos separados, el mundo en el que vivimos sigue siendo el mismo y sigue siendo nuestro. Los dos vemos la misma luz platinada de la luna, los dos miramos las mismas estrellas cada noche._

_Las estrellas..._

_Un amigo me contó una vez que cada una de las estrellas del firmamento es una pequeña lágrima derramada por un amor no correspondido. Una de esas estrellas me pertenece a mí, pero siento que ya no pesa tanto como antes gracias a ti._

_Estás tan cerca de mi corazón y tan lejos de mí a la vez..._

_Dime, amor mío... ¿Alguna vez soñaste hasta el punto de confundir el sueño con la realidad?''_

El hombre de Vinci sonrió con cierta tristeza, tal vez con empatía, y guardó la carta en su bandolera, girándose hacia su hermana y su mejor amigo. Al ver que había terminado de leer la carta, Ezio se dirigió a él, comenzando a hablar.

Ambos hombres se encontraban charlando, como de costumbre. Ambos riendo. Ambos felices.

Por la mente de Leonardo revoloteó una pequeña idea, una locura casi efímera.

¿Por qué no dejarse arrastrar un poco por el sueño y vivirlo como si fuera la realidad?

-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, pues aquí está *w* Lo cierto es que me gusta escribir esas cartas...Me entretiene bastante, la verdad.

¡Me alegro de que os haya gustado! ^^

Ah, por cierto, TentaculoTerapeuta... ¿Estás insinuando que soy una ladrona? ¡Qué falta de respeto! Yo no robo, sólo tomo prestados sin permiso algunos objetos, por tiempo indefinido y sin devolución inminente...No es lo mismo D:

Hello, The Fox Familiar. I don't know how your parents educated you because in general, you greet someone before start talking, huh? But whatever. I've read your reviews and I have to tell you a few things:

1) I'm not an idiot. The thing about mpreg it was just a joke, so the idiot in here is you.

2) "HER room"? Translation fail, honey. If you don't speak Spanish and your translator translates it wrong, it's not my fault.

3) I will keep having my internal monologues. I think the fact that I am an "insane" person as you say doesn't affect you at all.

4) Easy: If you don't like the genre, don't read it all and don't fucking annoy me with your commentaries out of place.

5) You're nobody to tell me how to write my story or tell me to stop writing it.

6) By the way, you say you don't like my story but you have read it all anyway (or almost all of it) just for critiques? Are you fucking serious? Just go buy a friend and stop bother me with your idiocy.

7) Welcome to Fanfiction, the place where people takes their favorites characters and makes up a story for them. If you like that then good for you. If you don't, it's not my problem.

Oh, and another thing: I think what you are doing is completely ridiculous. I mean, reading stories of a certain genre that you don't like just for give nasty reviews and post it on your profile? You know, more than a friend you should get a life, seriously. I mean, a person who has something to do simply doesn't goes around and lose their time like that, so if you have a shitty life don't go and bother people who does what they like to do: To write stories. You know, you probably are the typical person with attention deficit, social maladjustment or with childhood trauma, or maybe you are a repressed homosexual who doesn't accept yourself and because of that you hate and give awful critiques to this genre and for that, dear, I pity you.

You can keep your reply to yourself if you read this because this commentary is the only one I'm going to give you and I am not going to waste my time with someone like you. Oh, and dear, just go and dedicate your time doing other things aside annoying people because that won't stop us (the people who writes yaoi or yuri) from writing them, so give up already. And if you didn't know, the homosexuality have existed since forever, regardless of the culture or religion they belong.

Now hurry and go copy this on your profile to make you feel important.

¡Seguid dejando reviews, se agradecen muchísimo! ^^ Además, mi chocobo Boko se alimenta de ellos (?)

¡Ya nos leemos~!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola hola!

Esto...No sé si he tardado mucho en subir el cap D: No llevo la cuenta de cuándo los voy subiendo, pero el caso es que he estado sin escribir un par de días que se me han hecho eteeeeeernos porque mi word se fue a la mierda y no me dejaba abrir nada XD Así que...estuve tirándome de los pelos hasta que solucioné el problema :'D

En fin, que...cap nuevo XD

¡Espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-

''_Un amigo me contó una vez que cada una de las estrellas del firmamento es una pequeña lágrima derramada por un amor no correspondido. Una de esas estrellas me pertenece a mí, pero siento que ya no pesa tanto como antes gracias a ti.''_

Leonardo volvió a pasear la vista por aquella parte de la tercera carta que habían encontrado hacía algunos días, con sus claros ojos azules vagando de una línea a la otra, sin estar del todo centrados en lo que de verdad leían. Su mente se hallaba bastante más lejos de allí, perdida en un lugar al que nadie más que él podía entrar, un lugar donde sólo existía él mismo junto a todos sus deseos, todos sus más ocultos y secretos anhelos.

Un lugar donde podía admitir claramente quién era él y qué era él.

Al leer aquellas cartas, el hombre de Vinci no podía dejar de pensar en una persona...y eso le llenaba de dolor. Sabía que no podría decir nada de lo que de verdad sentía por temor a estropear su amistad, pero cada vez era peor, cada día le hacía más y más daño el tener que fingir, el tener que evitar pensar en la posibilidad de algo más.

Él no podía simplemente soñar...

Mirando por la ventana, se quedó prendado de la fría, lejana y brillante luz de las estrellas durante un tiempo, pensando en demasiadas cosas, hasta que el ruido de la ventana del patio le distrajo. Negó con la cabeza para despejarse y, levantándose de la silla del escritorio, se dirigió a la entrada del patio para ver qué habría pasado, pues juraría que habían golpeado el cristal.

—¿Pero qué...?

Abrió rápidamente, mirando con la ceja alzada a la persona que había estado esperando afuera, y que en esos momentos se encontraba con el cabello ligeramente teñido de blanco por la nieve, así como sus ropas.

—¡Leonardo!—saludó alegremente Ezio, sonriendo—Mira, te traje un regalo.

—¿Regalo? Ezio, ¿qué...?

El muchacho de Florencia sacó del interior de su chaqueta un papel doblado en varios pliegues, de aspecto algo antiguo y de color amarillento. Obviamente, se trataba de otra carta.

Leonardo abrió mucho los ojos, con una enorme sonrisa abriéndose paso en sus rasgos, y cogió la misiva con cuidado, desdoblándola para poder leerla. Sin embargo, antes de proceder a ello, miró nuevamente a Ezio, y dejó entonces la carta sobre la mesa del salón.

—La leeremos ahora, tú sólo espera aquí...Voy a traerte algo para que puedas secarte. Mira que salir con este temporal...

Ezio rió un poco ante el comentario, empezando a pasear por la sala mientras esperaba a su amigo, cotilleando las escuetas fotos que adornaban los muebles de la habitación. Curiosamente, Leonardo no tenía ni una sola con sus padres; en la mayoría salía él junto a su hermana, la joven sonriente y su amigo sin saber que le estaban sacando una fotografía.

—Qué, ¿te gustan las fotos, Ezio?

El muchacho de Florencia dio un ligero respingo al escuchar a Leo, girándose hacia él y cogiendo la toalla que el hombre le ofrecía, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es raro, no tienes ninguna con tu familia...Aparte de con tu hermana, quiero decir. Y ni siquiera sales posando para las fotografías.

Leonardo se sentó en el sofá, haciendo un gesto a Ezio para que le imitase, y una vez estuvo su amigo a su lado, el de Vinci simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cogiendo la carta que yacía sobre la mesa.

—Las tengo por Alessandra, no por mí—contestó—. Son de cuando vine a vivir aquí, Alessandra me acompañó durante uno de mis viajes de la mudanza y pasó en mi apartamento unos días. Le gusta la fotografía, así que...Bueno, puedes imaginártelo. Es cosa de ella y, además...tampoco me hacen mal el tenerlas ahí. A veces es bueno recordar a la familia—carraspeando, se acomodó en el sofá y giró la cabeza hacia su amigo, sonriendo—. A lo nuestro, Ezio.

Ezio tardó en procesar las últimas palabras de Leonardo, un tanto abatido por el repentino sentimiento de nostalgia que sentía en su pecho tras recordar a sus padres y hermanos. Sin embargo, decidió centrarse en lo que su compañero le mostraba en esos momentos, aunque solo fuera por complacerlo y por hacerse un favor a sí mismo dejando de pensar en una de las cosas que más echaba en falta, aunque a veces no se diera cuenta.

''_¿Sabes? Te echo de menos. Pero no de la manera en la que un amante espera el regreso de su amor, viviendo en solitario durante años, encerrado en su casa. Te echo de menos de la misma forma que echaría de menos el olor de la lluvia en el desierto o una suave caricia en la mejilla tras una pelea en un callejón. Es tan sólo un sentimiento simple de necesidad. Se podría decir que, sin ti, me falta algo en la vida. Porque sé que podría vivir sin ti, como he demostrado todo este tiempo desde que nos separamos, de igual manera que podría vivir sin la lluvia...Pero el mundo ya no sería lo mismo para mí.  
_

_El mundo no significa nada para mí ahora._

_¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya que no nos vemos...?_

_Estuve contando los días, las horas...incluso los minutos. Y lo seguiría haciendo, si pudiera. Pero ya no puedo. Perdí la cuenta hace un tiempo._

_Sé que tardarás en volver a mi lado...Y puede que para cuando vuelvas, yo ya no esté aquí. Por eso te dejo todas estas cartas...Porque sé que algún día vendrás a Venecia. Y si no me encuentras, al menos...Me gustaría que encontrases esto. Sé que lo harás...Esconder cartas en Venecia siempre fue nuestro juego, ¿recuerdas?_

_Yo...Lo siento mucho, pero...creo que no podré seguir jugando mucho más tiempo._

_Esta será la penúltima carta que te escriba...Aun tengo que decirte algo más, pero ahora no es el momento. Sólo recuerda que te amo con todo mi ser y que, aunque mi paso por este mundo llegue a su fin, siempre estaré contigo._

_Recuérdalo, mi amor...Siempre estaré contigo, de alguna forma.''_

Tras terminar de leer la carta, ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, con un sentimiento agrio en el pecho.

—Vaya...—murmuró Ezio, el primero en hablar—Oye, Leo... ¿Crees que la persona a la que fueron dirigidas estas cartas...las encontró en algún momento?

El hombre se quedó pensativo apenas unos segundos, alzando después la cabeza hacia su amigo con un gesto entristecido.

—¿Crees que seguirían desperdigadas por Venecia de ser así, Ezio?

—Ya...

Suprimiendo un amargo suspiro, Ezio se puso en pie, paseando lentamente por el salón con un amargo sabor de boca. Él mismo podía sentir el dolor que transmitían aquellas palabras escritas tanto tiempo atrás.

Pasados unos minutos, el muchacho carraspeó para hacerse notar, pues Leonardo aun parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, y una vez captó la atención de su amigo, comentó que se iría ya hacia su casa.

—¿Estás loco, Ezio?—dijo Leonardo, levantándose y señalando hacia la ventana—¡Con la que está cayendo ahora! Puedes quedarte a dormir, no tengo problema. Además, así me haces un poco de compañía...Tengo que estudiar un poco para un examen y acabaré tremendamente aburrido si estoy solo.

Ezio dejó escapar una pequeña risa, conforme, y una vez Leo le prestó algo para dormir, fue al aseo a cambiarse, aun pensando en aquella carta. Al salir, vio que su amigo ya se encontraba con varios cuadernos dispersos por la mesa del salón, sentado encima del sofá como un indio y con un lápiz sujeto entre los labios.

—A ti estas cosas no se te dan muy bien, ¿no?—preguntó al verlo aparecer.

El moreno se sentó junto a su compañero, cotilleando un poco los ejercicios, mientras su cara cambiaba drásticamente, adquiriendo una expresión de lo más graciosa. Leonardo no pudo evitar carcajearse, divertido, cuando lo vio de esa manera.

—Comprendo...No pasa nada, puedes ver la tele si gustas, a mí no me molesta en absoluto.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor...Si me meto en eso, probablemente acabaría liándote y no estudiarías absolutamente nada.

—Cierto, cierto. Tienes toda la razón en eso—comentó, aun riéndose.

Ezio se rascó la nuca, sonriendo, y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión y buscando algún canal interesante, escuchando a su lado a su amigo Leonardo farfullando palabras incomprensibles y garabateando en sus hojas, maldiciendo también de vez en cuando.

Así estuvieron algunas horas, con el moreno viendo la tele y cotilleando de vez en cuando lo que hacía Leonardo, y éste último un tanto desquiciado estudiando para su próximo examen.

—Oye, Leo...—le llamó Ezio algún tiempo después—Tal vez deberías...

Ezio calló al girarse hacia su compañero, riendo ligeramente al ver que el rubio se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza algo caída hacia un lado, el lápiz tirado sobre el sofá y el cuaderno a punto de caerse al suelo. El muchacho negó ligeramente con la cabeza, suspirando, y dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa, rozando ligeramente las frías manos de su amigo, acto que hizo que Leonardo se moviera de forma involuntaria, como si hubiese dado un respingo. Buscando una manta para cubrirlo con ella, el de Florencia tuvo que hacer malabares para evitar moverse muy bruscamente y despertar así al rubio, hasta que finalmente pudo hacerse con el objeto.

—Descansa, anda...—murmuró, tapándolo.

Al sentir un repentino calor sobre él, Leonardo se acurrucó inconscientemente, encogiéndose y acomodándose al lado de Ezio, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. El de Florencia no pudo por menos que quedarse quieto unos segundos, mirando a Leo, apartando después un fino mechón de cabello de su durmiente rostro pálido. Sin saber por qué, delineó lentamente la mandíbula de su compañero, sintiendo en sus dedos la ligera barba que rodeaba su boca entreabierta, acariciando con cuidado la suave piel del labio inferior.

''¿Qué demonios...?''

Girando la cabeza, retiró rápidamente su mano, sintiéndose de pronto estúpidamente avergonzado por aquello, y no pudo evitar dar un ligero salto tras sentir el brazo de Leonardo rodeando su cintura, mientras el hombre se acurrucaba aun más contra él, hasta tal punto que Ezio comenzó a sentir en la piel de su clavícula los pequeños pinchazos que la barba de su amigo le producían en ella. Tan cerca estaba que incluso su tranquila respiración contra su cuello hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

—Leo—le llamó con suavidad, agitando un poco su hombro—, venga, tienes que ir a tu cama a dormir.

Sin embargo, no consiguió absolutamente nada con aquello. Cuando su amigo cogía bien el sueño, despertarlo era una tarea poco menos que imposible.

Suspirando mientras hacía girar sus ojos, Ezio no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo estar, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda hasta que Leonardo despertase por sí mismo. El muchacho esperaba que sucediera rápido.

Pero se quedó dormido antes de que Leo abriera los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue el de Vinci, el cual tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza por culpa de los estudios que había hecho la noche anterior. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, pestañeando unas cuantas veces seguidas para acostumbrarse al pequeño umbral de luz que bañaba la sala, extrañándose de que estuviera durmiendo en el salón.

Aunque eso no era lo más raro del asunto.

Por algún motivo, se encontraba medio recostado en el sofá, con un dormido Ezio acostado a su lado, uno de sus brazos totalmente muerto sobre un cojín y el otro alrededor de los hombros de Leonardo. Incorporándose ligeramente, el hombre vio un pequeño cambio en la expresión de su amigo, como si hubiera fruncido el ceño, y poco a poco se quito el brazo de encima, amontonando bajo él una pila de cojines para que el Auditore no notase mucha diferencia.

El de Vinci sonrió durante unos instantes al ver la estampa, negando levemente con la cabeza, y comenzó a reordenar sus apuntes para ir después a desayunar algo. No es que tuviera mucha prisa, aun eran las siete de la mañana y su examen no empezaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, ya que lo habían cambiado al horario de tarde.

Varias horas más tarde, a eso de las once de la mañana aproximadamente, Ezio pareció dar señales de vida. Comenzó a mover la cabeza a los lados, lentamente al principio, un poco más rápido después, y empezó a hacer gestos con los brazos, murmurando algo entre sueños. Leonardo, que se encontraba en la sala estudiando, lo miró con una ceja alzada, apoyando después la barbilla en una mano y sonriendo con cierta burla.

—He dicho que no quiero más zanahorias—murmuraba el de Florencia—. Mamá, no quiero más...

Aguantándose la risa, Leonardo siguió presenciando aquella faceta de Ezio que no había tenido la suerte de ver antes, sintiéndose de lo más entretenido.

Finalmente, después de una discusión entre un durmiente Ezio y su madre en sueños, el muchacho se despertó dando un brinco, como si le hubieran asustado, y se quedó mirando a su amigo con el entrecejo un tanto fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Buenos días a ti también—dijo el rubio, riendo—. ¿Qué, muchas zanahorias en tu sueño?

—Oh, cierra la boca...

El joven se acomodó sobre el sofá, estirando un brazo mientras con el otro se rascaba la nuca, bostezando. Leonardo jamás entendería el asco que Ezio podía llegar a sentir por las zanahorias. Sólo de ver una, al joven Auditore le entraban ganas de vomitar. Era un logro que no se hubiera despertado dando arcadas.

—No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido aquí—comentó unos minutos después, levantándose con algo de pereza—. Por el amor de Dios, me duele todo...

Rascándose la tripa, miró hacia los lados, aun con los ojos entornados, y sin mediar palabra se dirigió al baño, mientras Leonardo escapó a la cocina, riéndose, para tomar un tentempié y prepararle algo a su compañero para desayunar.

Cuando Ezio volvió a su lado, el de Vinci se encontraba ya comiendo, con uno de sus cuadernos abiertos al lado de la taza de capuccino y un humor bastante peor del que tenía cuando el Auditore se fue al baño, farfullando maldiciones y tratando de resolver algún que otro problema de los planteados.

—Leo, esa no es forma de pasar la mañana—dijo Ezio, riendo, mientras cogía algo para comer—. ¿Por qué no descansas hasta después de comer? El examen es...a las seis de la tarde, creo que me dijiste.

Leonardo fue a contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—¡Leeeooo, ábreme! ¡Encontré una de esas cartas!

Reconociendo la voz de su hermana, fue inmediatamente a abrirla, dejándola pasar mientras le preguntaba por aquella carta, sin obtener una contestación inmediata.

—¡A su debido tiempo!—dijo, riendo.

—Buon giorno, Alessandra—saludó Ezio—. Mira, justo ayer encontré yo una nueva carta. Ponte cómoda mientras la busco…No sé dónde la metí.

—La cogí yo—comentó Leonardo, cogiendo la misiva de una estantería y dándosela a su hermana.

La joven Alessandra di Piero tomó la carta y se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando el documento que traía ella encima de sus piernas, comenzando entonces a leer. Al acabar, su sonrisa se borró ligeramente.

—Qué triste...—murmuró—Pero en la carta que encontré yo...No sé, el que la escribió parecía muy feliz.

—¿Ya la has leído?—preguntó Leonardo con curiosidad.

Alessandra asintió, sin concederle mayor importancia, y dejó la carta que le habían dado sobre la mesa para poder coger la que traía ella, tendiéndosela a su hermano.

—La encontré esta mañana, cerca del puerto. ¡Es tan romántica!

Ezio se acercó a Leonardo para poder leer el contenido de aquella nueva carta con cierta curiosidad, sintiendo que Alessandra se acercaba también a ellos, apoyándose en su brazo mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder ver mejor, a pesar de que ya la había leído.

—¿Veis? ¡Es preciosa!—exclamó, emitiendo un suspiro—Sería tan romántico el que alguien te escribiera esas cosas...

El muchacho de Florencia la miró de reojo, a pesar de que la mujer no había dicho aquello tratando de dar a entender algo. No obstante, siendo como era Ezio, no pudo evitar decir algo al respecto.

—Quién sabe, tal vez algún día recibas una. Imagino que el chico que te la entregue debería recibir una recompensa por ello, ¿verdad?

—¡Ezio!—dijo Leonardo, dándole un golpe en el brazo—Es mi hermana, ¿quieres hacer el favor de comportarte?

Ezio rió brevemente, su risa siendo apagada poco a poco al ver la fría mirada de su amigo. Estaba de acuerdo en que no debería tratar de coquetear con Alessandra delante de él, pero no entendía esa mirada hacia su persona. Juraría que no había dicho nada...comprometedor. No demasiado, al menos.

—¡Oh, vamos, Leo! Te lo tomas todo demasiado a pecho, ¿sabías? No tienes que tratarme como a una niña, ya soy mayor. Eres muy sobreprotector—dijo la chica, sacándole la lengua.

Leonardo suspiró pesadamente, haciendo un gesto de exasperación, y tras unos minutos de charla decidió comenzar de nuevo su repaso para el examen de aquella tarde, motivo por el cual echó a Ezio y Alessandra de su piso.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ahora paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Venecia, en silencio. Alessandra llevaba sus manos unidas a la altura de su falda plisada de color rojo, a juego con su boina, y su rostro se encontraba adornado con una sonrisita.

—Oye, Ezio...

—¿Hm?

La mujer le miró de reojo, su sonrisa tornándose divertida.

—Lo que dijiste en casa de mi hermano, lo de la carta y eso... ¿Iba en serio?

—¿Disculpa?

Alessandra hizo rodar sus ojos, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. En ciertas ocasiones, Ezio era encantadoramente despistado y, a pesar de su reputación (que la mujer ya tenía la desgracia de conocer por los cuchicheos de su hermano), un tanto...inocente.

—¿Te estás haciendo el estrecho conmigo o de verdad que no sabes a qué me refiero?

Ezio alzó una ceja, pestañeando. Eso fue suficiente para que la de Vinci de verdad pensase que el Auditore tenía ciertos problemas de memoria. O eso, o era mucho más inocente de lo que se pensaba.

—Ooooh, eso, ya—murmuró de pronto el joven, como si lo acabara de recordar—. Bueno, puedes tomártelo como quieras. Si recoges el mensaje, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Hmmmmm...Resulta interesante, pero, ¿sabes? No soy de esas que caen rendidas sólo con una ligera insinuación—comentó, divertida—. Además, te recuerdo que mi hermano te lo hará pagar si me pones la mano encima.

—Me gusta el riesgo, aunque créeme cuando digo que Leonardo no me da especial miedo.

—¡Eso es porque no sabes de lo que es capaz!—exclamó Alessandra, adelantándose a Ezio y dándole la espalda, andando como si saltase—Ni siquiera lo sabe él mismo. ¡Ah, pero hay otro punto importante!—deteniéndose, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo, sonriendo abiertamente—¿Por qué no tratas de aclarar un poco tus ideas, Ezio? Conozco tu secreto...Un secreto que ni tú mismo has descubierto aún.

Tras decirle aquellas palabras, le guiñó un ojo y siguió andando, dando pequeños saltitos, dejando a un extrañado y confundido Ezio detrás.

-.-.-.-.-

No das tieeeempo, TentaculoTerapeuta...Leonardo iba a decirle algo a Ezio en este cap, impacieeente! XDDD Oh, y en cuanto al comentario de si estoy enamorada...Lo cierto es que siento algo muy profundo por mi ps3 (?)

Aaaay muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, Cheerful Sky! *-* Me alegro mucho de que mi historia te esté gustando, ¡de verdad!

¡Vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz! Sé que tengo mucho que mejorar, ¡pero de verdad pongo mucho esfuerzo en esto!

Bueno, creo que...ya sé cómo poner el link para enseñar el dibujo de Alessandra XD Solo tenéis que ponerlo todo seguido y voilà! Incluyendo los puntos y demás XD No esperéis algo woooah porque...es un simple boceto de dos minutos u.u

imagizer.

imageshack.

us

/v2/

800x600q90/

513/

uzrl.

jpg

Si así ya no funciona...No sé cómo hacerlo XD

Ah, y no...No sé de dónde salió el asunto de las zanahorias...Solo me imaginé así a Ezio, me hizo gracia y lo puse XD

¡Seguid dejando reviews, por favor! Me animan mucho :D

¡Ya nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, aquí traigo el cap 6 :D

Por cierto, lo que sucede a partir de poco más de la mitad del fic está inspirado en dos sucesos reales combinados de los que, por suerte, sólo fui mera espectadora XD

-.-.-.-.-

El famoso Carnaval de Venecia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, algo que podía notarse por el animado ambiente del lugar y la gran cantidad de turistas que abarrotaban las calles, deseosos de asistir a dicha fiesta.

Después de los ajetreados y estresantes exámenes de enero, los universitarios solían relajarse para la celebración más famosa de la ciudad...Siempre y cuando no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

En el caso de Leonardo, él no podía estar de rositas, pues tenía varios exámenes que realizar antes de la festividad. Si bien aun seguía muy interesado en la historia de las cartas que había encontrado, sabía que no era muy seguro aventurarse en su búsqueda durante la estación de invierno, y los pocos días en los que podía aprovechar para buscar algo, no encontraba absolutamente nada.

Además, últimamente apenas contaba con la ayuda de Ezio.

Hacía algunos días que sospechaba que su mejor amigo se traía algo con su hermana y, sólo de pensar en eso, sentía como una puñalada en el corazón. Sabía que no era justo para Ezio, puesto que su amigo no sabía nada de lo que el de Vinci sentía por él y lo único que les unía era la amistad, pero Leonardo no podía evitar verlo con la decepción pintada en sus rasgos.

A pesar de que lo quería y de que apreciaba su amistad por encima de todo, el hombre sabía que, por su parte, algo se había enfriado...Aunque en realidad, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Ezio no estaba saliendo con Alessandra; más bien, todo lo contrario. Solían quedar bastante, sí, pero para charlar. Ambos se llevaban bien y, por otro lado, la mujer pretendía hacer ver al Auditore que había algo en su interior que aun no había descubierto, lo cual era una tarea...realmente tediosa, por no decir casi absurda y muy aburrida.

Pero lo hacía tanto por él, como por su hermano.

Claro que Leonardo no estaba al tanto de esos asuntos, por lo que vivía en una completa ignorancia, tan sólo pensando en el hecho de que el hombre que le gustaba salía con su adorada hermana.

—¿Qué...?

De pronto, ante sus ojos había aparecido una nueva carta, sostenida por una mano de piel morena que él conocía a la perfección. Alzando la vista, vio a Ezio, el cual se encontraba con una mirada de disculpa y una sonrisa en los labios, aquellos labios rotos por una cicatriz.

—Encontré una nueva carta—dijo el de Florencia—. Sé que últimamente no he estado muy disponible...Y de verdad lo siento, Leo...Pero quiero que sepas que no me olvidé de esto.

Leonardo sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en varios días y apartó los apuntes del banco para dejar sitio a Ezio, el cual se sentó a su lado, frotándose las manos.

—¿Qué haces en una plaza, Leonardo? Hace mucho frío para estudiar aquí afuera, teniendo una casa.

—Me agobiaba estar todo el día metido en mi habitación, así que vine a estudiar al aire libre. Además, el estar aquí me relaja bastante.

Ezio asintió brevemente y se inclinó para leer la carta una vez Leonardo la abrió, ambos comprobando que se trataba de una misiva anterior a la penúltima, aunque no muy lejana a la misma por el sentimiento ligeramente apagado que podía percibirse en ella.

—Uhm...Me pregunto... ¿Qué les pasaría?—murmuró el rubio—Todo parecía ir bien...Más o menos, quiero decir, con lo poco que sabemos.

—La gente tiene problemas, Leo. En una relación, podría salir mal cualquier cosa. No todo acaba bien, como en las películas, por la sencilla razón de que la vida real no es un cuento de hadas—contestó Ezio, poniéndose en pie—. Pero dejemos eso de lado, al menos por ahora. Tú vas a ir a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? El tiempo es demasiado malo como para que estés aquí. Venga, te haré compañía durante un rato.

Cogiéndolo de la mano, tiró de él para levantarlo y cargó con sus apuntes, echando a andar en dirección al hogar de su amigo. Leonardo negó levemente con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y le siguió, alcanzándolo en cuestión de segundos.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿dónde está Alessandra?

—Pues...Ni idea, la verdad. Hoy no la he visto—contestó Ezio, encogiendo los hombros—. Estará ocupada en su casa.

—¿Y no vas a verla?

—No te lo tomes a mal, Leo, pero la tengo muy vista—dijo, riendo—. Y quería pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo.

El de Vinci asintió, sin añadir ningún comentario más, y continuó paseando por las calles de Dorsoduro, pensando en miles de cosas a la vez.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, lo primero que hizo Leonardo fue revisar el lienzo del caballete que tenía en el salón, comprobando si la pintura se hallaba seca o no. Hacía algunas horas que había pintado cierta parte del cuadro, pero en aquella época era bastante complicado que estuviera totalmente seco aun.

—Dios, Leonardo, tienes esto hecho un desastre—dijo Ezio—. Hay tubos y pinceles por todas partes, puestos de mala manera.

—Ya, bueno, los recogeré más tarde. Ahora mismo lo que quiero hacer es tomar algo caliente.

—Cómo no, sólo a ti se te ocurre salir fuera a estudiar.

—Claro, sólo a mí se me ocurre salir fuera a estudiar, pero para qué mencionar el hecho de que sólo a cierto alguien se le ocurre escalar edificios o meterse en callejuelas de mala muerte para buscar cartas en pleno invierno.

—...Touché.

Desperezándose, Ezio se hizo sitio en el sofá, mirando el nuevo cuadro en el que trabajaba su amigo. Giró un poco la cabeza para poder apreciarlo mejor y no pudo evitar pensar que Leonardo se había equivocado a la hora de elegir sus estudios.

Aunque, realmente, tampoco le hacía falta estudiar una carrera de artes. Él tenía talento de sobra como para dedicarse a ello sin necesidad de ir a esas clases.

—Deberías dedicarte a la pintura, ¿sabes, Leo? Pero también tendrías que ser más organizado, no llegarás muy lejos así.

—¿Y a qué te crees que me dedico en mis ratos libres, Ezio? También diseño cachivaches y estudio varias cosas más...

—Y dejas todo a medias siempre, ¿verdad?

Leonardo salió de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes en las manos, dejando una en la mesa en frente de Ezio, y se quedó en pie, soplando de manera distraída su bebida.

—A veces, no siempre.

El de Florencia cogió su taza, murmurando un ''gracias'' a su amigo, y se quedó pensativo un largo tiempo, tiempo que Leonardo aprovechó para organizar un poco la mesa y comenzar a repasar de nuevo, bostezando de vez en cuando.

—Oye, Leo—llamó de pronto Ezio—. Tal vez sea cosa mía, pero desde que paso tiempo con tu hermana, creo que...te has vuelto ligeramente irascible con respecto a mi persona.

El hombre abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera alzó la vista, tan sólo se limitó a encogerse un poco, haciendo un extraño gesto con la cabeza que movió ligeramente su melena rubia.

—Es...posible—murmuró—. Quiero decir, es...porque...

''Porque no soporto verte con otra mujer. Nunca lo he soportado y tú eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de ello'' pensó, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Bueno, entiendo que es tu hermana y que te moleste, pero, créeme, no estoy tratando de tener nada con ella. Sólo somos amigos, te lo prometo. Puedes preguntárselo a Alessandra si lo deseas, de verdad que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—El problema es que te conozco, Ezio, y sé lo que harás con ella—contestó Leonardo—. Puede que ahora digas eso, pero un día cualquiera empezarás a soltarle comentarios fuera de lugar, ella te seguirá la corriente y ambos iniciaréis algo que acabará mal porque eres incapaz de tomarte una relación en serio.

Ezio guardó silencio, un silencio tenso e incómodo tanto para él como para Leonardo. Viendo que no contestaba, el de Vinci simplemente estiró el labio superior en una sonrisita, dejando escapar una ligera carcajada contenida.

—Haz lo que quieras, Ezio. Los dos sois mayores, no tengo que cuidar de vosotros. Pero si haces daño a Alessandra, creo que tú y yo tendremos ciertos problemas.

—Leonardo, yo no...

El hombre le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del asunto, por lo que Ezio decidió no volver a hablar y, simplemente, se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el espacio, mientras bebía a sorbos lentos su bebida.

El tiempo fue pasando sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera vuelto a decir algo, hasta que Leonardo finalmente se cansó de estar callado y alzó la cabeza de sus apuntes para charlar un rato con su amigo y así liberar tensiones, sonriendo al encontrárselo dormido.

—Eres de lo que no hay—murmuró.

Leo le empezó a zarandear entonces, llamándolo, y tan sólo recibió por contestación una serie de susurros ininteligibles y un ceño fruncido, además de un manotazo. Así pues, viendo que no iba a conseguir gran cosa, lo dejó estar y se dedicó a pintar, dejando de lado sus apuntes.

Ezio despertó unos minutos más tarde, amodorrado, y se acercó a Leonardo tras localizarlo, bostezando. Una vez a su lado, se quedó mirando fijamente el lienzo, algo encorvado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, entornando tanto los ojos que el hombre no sabía ni cómo su amigo seguía viendo algo, si es que veía.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó con voz somnolienta.

El de Vinci cogió el pincel que sujetaba con los labios y lo posó sobre la paleta, afianzándolo con el pulgar, mientras daba ligeras pinceladas con otro, amoldándolas mejor con los dedos.

—Me gustaría terminar el cuadro antes de que finalice la semana—dijo—. Me lo pidió un compañero de la universidad hace unos meses y en teoría debería de habérselo entregado ya, pero...

—Ajá...

Tras pestañear un par de veces más y terminar de espabilarse, Ezio consultó el reloj del salón de Leonardo, rascándose la nuca de manera distraída.

—No sé qué demonios tiene tu sofá, pero hace que me duerma en contra de mi voluntad.

El rubio rió fuertemente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, como si comprendiera lo que el Auditore quería decir.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez no ha habido ninguna zanahoria de por medio.

—En serio, Leo, con esas cosas no bromees...

De pronto, sonó el móvil de Ezio, haciendo que diera un respingo por el ruido, así como Leonardo. Por suerte para el de Vinci, en esos momentos se encontraba mezclando pintura y no aplicando pinceladas. De ser así, hubiera asesinado cruelmente a su amigo.

—Ah, es tu hermana—comentó el muchacho—. Dice que quiere hablar conmigo un rato... ¿Vienes?

—Me temo que no tengo tiempo, tengo varias tareas pendientes. Voy bastante retrasado con los trabajos de la Università. Además, está también el dichoso cuadro...

—Hmmm...Comprendo. Nos veremos luego...o mañana si eso, ¿vale?

—Claro.

El de Florencia hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, poniéndose la chaqueta, y salió de allí para reunirse con Alessandra, dejando a Leonardo solo, de nuevo con sus dudas acerca de la relación que realmente mantenía Ezio con su hermana.

''Grandísimo idiota'' pensó para sí el hombre.

Suspirando, alzó el pincel, lo bajó y, finalmente, lo dejó sobre la paleta, sin ánimos en esos momentos de seguir pintando. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquella farsa? Estaba deseando gritar de una vez todo lo que sentía, pero sabía que no podía, no por ahora al menos. Sólo podía desahogarse y distraerse escribiendo, pintando o bocetando. No podía terminar de concentrarse en los exámenes que le esperaban antes de las fiestas siquiera.

—Vamos, llevas mucho tiempo así, no pasará nada por aguantar algo más—dijo, tratando de concienciarse—. Sólo tienes que dejar que todo eso fluya hacia cosas productivas. Algo bueno saldrá.

Así pues, a pesar de su escaso humor, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche, haciendo escuetos descansos para comer un poco.

Leonardo estuvo de esa manera unos cuantos días, apenas durmiendo veinte minutos cada cuatro o cinco horas, comiendo malamente y dedicándose sin tregua a sus propios proyectos, hasta tal punto que no salía de casa ni contestaba al móvil. Tal y como le había dicho a Ezio, iba bastante atrasado, y los trabajos y exámenes le habían absorbido por completo.

Claro que no esperaba que un buen día Ezio, harto de que ni abriese la puerta de casa, tanto la del patio como la de entrada, decidiera romper la misma para comprobar que él se encontrase bien.

—¡Leonardo, por el amor de Dios!—gritó el muchacho al entrar, buscándole hasta encontrarlo en su habitación—¡Juro que voy a matarte!

El hombre de Vinci se giró hacia su amigo, pestañeando, al parecer confuso pues tan sumergido estaba en su mundo que, si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, no sabía ni en el día en el que vivía.

—Ezio, amigo—saludó—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¿¡Que si ha ocurrido algo!? ¡Llevas cuatro días sin dar señales de vida! ¡Llamé a la Università y ellos tampoco sabían nada de ti!

—¿Cuatro días? ¿Han pasado cuatro días?

Ezio tomó aire para relajarse y no estrellar así el puño contra la cara de su compañero, empezando a dar vueltas por el dormitorio. Leonardo, por su parte, cogió su móvil, pero éste se encontraba sin batería tras tantas horas de abandono, olvidado en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de su cama. Suspirando, se acercó al de Florencia y le cogió del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, por eso he estado ausente.

—Eso... ¡Eso no era ni estar ausente! ¡Dios, Leonardo, yo creí que...que te había pasado algo! Puedo tolerar el estar dos días, como mucho, sin saber de ti, porque te conozco y sé que a veces desapareces. Pero al tercero es normal que me preocupe y al cuarto, no me lo pienso ni dos veces en destrozarte el apartamento si es preciso.

Leonardo sonrió levemente, comenzando después a reír un poco, apenas una carcajada divertida, mientras Ezio lo miraba con seriedad, para nada encontrando alegre la situación. Repentinamente, y sin que se lo esperase, su amigo le rodeó con los brazos, todavía riendo.

—¡No seas idiota, Ezio!

El joven hizo rodar sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza, y correspondió al abrazo de Leonardo, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro antes de posar totalmente la mano sobre él.

—Me gustaría ver tu reacción si estuvieras en mi lugar. Leonardo, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te ocurra nada. Entiende que me preocupe, al menos, y no te rías de mí por eso.

—¡Leonardo!

Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza al oír la voz de Alessandra, la cual había entrado a todo correr tras ver la puerta rota del apartamento de su hermano. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se echó sobre Leonardo, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

—¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¡No sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado Ezio y yo! ¿Qué...?

—Lo siento, Alessandra. Tenía asuntos pendientes, trabajos, estudios, ya sabes. No volverá a pasar.

—¡Más te vale! Al ver la puerta rota, creí que...

Leonardo suspiró, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana, la cual volvió a abrazarlo, hiposa, sin dejar de llorar.

—Bueno...Te pagaré yo la puerta—dijo Ezio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sería un detalle, no es seguro dormir con la puerta rota—contestó el rubio, sonriendo.

El de Florencia se quedó mirando largo rato a Leonardo, fijamente, hasta que no pudo evitar sonreír también, negando con la cabeza y palmeándole la espalda.

—Eres un desastre, Leo, de verdad te lo digo.

Alessandra asintió, dándole toda la razón a Ezio, y se pasó la mano por los ojos para retirar las lágrimas.

—Con esa estupidez has conseguido que el bruto de tu amigo te fastidie la puerta del apartamento...Bueno, al menos la policía tenía razón en algo. Estás bien después de todo.

—¿Policía?

—Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad creías que tu hermana no iba a llamar a la policía?—dijo Ezio—Nos ignoraron, todo hay que decirlo. Pero en el fondo seguro que son buena gente.

Leonardo hizo rodar sus ojos ante el comentario y, con las manos en las caderas, miró a su hermana y a su amigo alternativamente.

—Dicho esto, ¿alguien se viene a comer algo? Lo cierto es que tengo un hambre terrible.

—Claro, tú deja tu casa con la puerta rota, Leo...—comentó su hermana.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

La mujer se llevó la mano al rostro, dejando caer la cabeza, e instó a su hermano a que llamase al seguro para arreglar la puerta de su apartamento. Mientras Leonardo hablaba por teléfono, Alessandra tan sólo se quedó mirando a Ezio, con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el muchacho, extrañado.

—Oh, no, nada. ¿Quieres un café?

El Auditore alzó una ceja, confuso. A pesar de que le caía bien la hermana de su amigo, tenía que admitir que a veces era un poco...extraña.

Especialmente por esos comentarios que le hacía acerca de ese ''secreto'' suyo que ni él mismo conocía.

-.-.-.-.-

Síii, Alessa saaaaaaabe...Pero se lo guarda en secreto, de momento ¬u¬ Ya hablará, ya... *pensando en algo para el siguiente cap*

Oh, y se me ocurrió una idea pervertidamente genial con respecto a las zanahorias. Ya la pondré en práctica en algún capi :'D

*salta de emoción* ¡Gracias por los reviews! Sé que lo digo en todos los caps, ¡pero es que de verdad los aprecio muchísimo! Seguid dejándolos, pls!

Aaaaah y a lo mejor empiezo a poner en mi perfil enlaces para los dibujos que haga con respecto a los pjs de la historia, es más cómodo que dejarlo en el cap XD Si queréis que haga algún dibu en especial, sin problemas...Se admiten todo tipo de situaciones.

Y sí, de verdad digo que lo que pasa en este cap con Leo está basado en dos historias reales XD Gente que se encierra en sus casas everywhere (?)

Ya nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Dejo por aquí el cap 7... ¿Cortito? Sep, pero tiene mucha carga emocional (?)

Oknotansoloesfaltadeinspiración

En fin, ¡a leer!

-.-.-.-.-

—¡Por fin empieza el Carnaval!

Ezio bajó la cabeza para mirar a Alessandra, la cual se encontraba dando saltitos por la calle, mirando la decoración del lugar con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes. Parecía una niña pequeña en aquellos momentos, tan extasiada como lo estaba Leonardo cuando descubría una cosa nueva.

El muchacho de Florencia nunca había ido a los famosos Carnavales de Venecia y, aunque tenía que admitir que todo era realmente precioso, Ezio parecía bastante calmado, como si aquello fuera un día más, cuando era obvio que no era así. Turistas de todas partes de Europa acudían en tropel a la festividad, todos emocionados, comprando recuerdos de la ciudad y sacando fotografías a la gente disfrazada que paseaba o desfilaba por las calles.

—Oye, Alessandra, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—Uhm...Creo que todavía está en su casa, no estoy muy segura. ¿Quieres que le llame?

—Déjale, si no nos ha dicho nada aun es que estará ocupado con algo todavía. Tal vez esté terminando de retocar alguna pintura, creo que me comentó que le habían pedido otro cuadro. Además, tenía un par de trabajos de la Università.

La mujer asintió, mirando de reojo a Ezio.

—Oye, Ezio...Mi hermano y tú sois muy amigos, ¿verdad?

Ezio asintió con la cabeza, extrañado ante la repentina pregunta. Era obvio que Leonardo y él eran muy buenos amigos, cualquiera que pasase un par de horas con ellos podría darse cuenta de aquel hecho. Para el de Florencia, Leonardo era la única persona en la que podía depositar su total y absoluta confianza. No sabía cómo el rubio había logrado hacer que confiase tanto en él en tan poco tiempo, pero así era.

—¿La pregunta es por algo en especial o...?

Alessandra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, entrelazando los dedos tras la espalda, y negó brevemente, moviendo su cabellera rubia.

—Por nada en absoluto, era solo curiosidad. Y...Bueno, supongo que Leo te habrá hablado sobre él, ¿no? O algo sabrás acerca de él, si sois tan amigos.

—Claro, le conozco bien. O, al menos, eso creo. Oye, ¿a qué viene todo esto, Alessandra?

—Es sólo que...Hm, nada realmente. Tan sólo me alegro de que mi hermano tenga un amigo tan bueno como tú, eso es todo. Especialmente dadas las circunstancias, imagino que sabrás que no tiene una buena relación con nuestros padres.

—Nunca he hablado con él sobre ese tema, si he de ser sincero. Pero, cada vez que hace alguna referencia, parece...reticente a continuar y enseguida cambia de tema. Me da la impresión de que es un asunto delicado y complejo, así que he preferido no preguntar, por si acaso, y esperar a que él me diga algo al respecto, si es que quiere. Aunque, estando en confianza... ¿Podrías decirme por qué es?

—Si mi hermano no te ha dicho nada, teniendo la confianza que te tiene, siento decirte que yo tampoco hablaré al respecto. Espero que lo comprendas, Ezio. No me gustaría meterme donde no me llaman. O sea, meterme demasiado, quiero decir. Soy un poco cotilla en algunos aspectos y es inevitable que aporte mi granito de arena, ya me entiendes—dijo, guiñando un ojo.

El muchacho suspiró, un tanto confuso por aquello, pero decidió dejarlo estar y concentrarse en la celebración de Venecia, paseando tranquilamente por las abarrotadas calles y, de vez en cuando, tomando fotografías si algún grupo de turistas le pedía el favor. Finalmente, y tras un par de horas de paseo, Leonardo contactó con ellos, quedando los tres en el Puente Rialto.

—¡Siento la demora!—fue lo primero que dijo el de Vinci, con la respiración un tanto agitada—Tenía que hacer un par de cosas de clase para dárselas mañana a un compañero.

—Sin problemas, Leo, de todas formas me imaginaba algo así—contestó Ezio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en una dirección—. Vamos a tomar algo, ¿no?

Asintiendo, los tres se encaminaron a alguna cafetería donde pasar un rato para charlar tranquilamente. Llevaban ya un pequeño tramo recorrido cuando, repentinamente, Leonardo se detuvo en uno de los pequeños puestos que poblaban las calles de Venecia, mirando un objeto en especial con los ojos bien abiertos. Casi se encontraba dando saltitos de emoción por lo que quiera que estuviese viendo.

Ezio y Alessandra se detuvieron al reparar en la ausencia del di Piero, ya que se había quedado muy atrás, y se acercaron al hombre para ver qué era lo que le había retenido; se trataba de una pequeña marioneta, un muñeco de boina roja, cabello rubio, ojos azules y traje oscuro, probablemente del siglo XV o XVI, con capa carmesí, además de varios instrumentos y pergaminos que pendían a un costado del cinturón.

—¡Mira, Leo, se parece a ti!—exclamó Ezio, riendo.

—Oh, es cierto—corroboró Alessandra—. Te...lo vas a comprar, ¿verdad?

Leonardo asintió fuertemente, rebuscando su cartera por los bolsillos de su pantalón, por la chaqueta y, finalmente, en la abarrotada bandolera, poniendo cara de horror.

—Maldita sea, la olvidé en casa...—murmuró, suspirando.

De pronto, alzó la cabeza y miró a Ezio, volviendo su rostro a presentar aquel carácter animado que tanto le caracterizaba. El muchacho, dándose por aludido, alzó una ceja ante la mirada de Leonardo.

—¿Podrías comprármelo?—pidió el rubio, adquiriendo un aire inocente propio de un niño pequeño—Me dejé la cartera en casa. ¡Te lo devolveré mañana mismo, te lo prometo!

El Auditore estiró el labio superior en una sonrisita, haciendo rodar sus ojos. Su amigo parecía realmente un infante en aquellos momentos. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de ser muy inteligente, Leonardo se comportaba a veces de una manera que lo hacía ver del todo infantil.

—Está bien...—dijo, cediendo ante la insistencia de aquellos ojos azules.

Sacando su cartera, pagó lo correspondiente por la marioneta y se la dio a su compañero, el cual cogió con mucho cuidado la bolsa donde estaba la caja que guardaba el muñeco.

—¡Muchas gracias, Ezio!—exclamó.

Antes de que Ezio pudiera responderle, Leonardo se le echó encima, abrazándolo como solía hacer. El muchacho de Florencia ya no se sorprendía de aquellos actos de su amigo, era cosa de costumbre. Así pues, le devolvió el gesto, palmeando su espalda, mientras Alessandra los miraba, nuevamente esbozando aquella pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, Alessandra estaba completamente segura de que tenía razón sobre lo que pensaba acerca de Ezio. Sin embargo, se extrañaba de que el joven Auditore no hubiera reparado antes no en lo que él mismo podría o no sentir, sino en lo que era obvio que el di Piero sentía hacia su persona. Al menos, para ella era muy fácil de adivinarlo sin que Leonardo le hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

Después de aquello, finalmente se sentaron en la terraza de una cafetería, Leonardo sin prestar mucha atención a Alessandra y Ezio, pues estaba entusiasmado con su marioneta. El muchacho de Florencia, por su parte, lo miraba de vez en cuando, sin poder evitar soltar alguna ligera risa.

—Leonardo, puedes jugar en casa con eso, ¿por qué no hablas un poco?

—Puedo hablar y mirar mi marioneta a la vez, tranquilo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué estábamos hablando Alessandra y yo?

—He dicho que puedo hacerlo, no que vaya hacerlo, lo cual implica que no os he prestado atención hasta ahora—dijo, alzando uno de los brazos del muñeco—. Capisci o non capisci?

—Capisco, capisco...

El hombre sonrió, volviendo la vista a la marioneta, mientras que el Auditore simplemente negaba con suavidad, observando a Leonardo.

—A veces creo que te consiento demasiado—dijo, bebiendo tranquilamente.

—Vamos, vamos, ni que fueras mi padre.

—No, más bien parezco tu pareja—comentó con cierto tono de burla.

Leonardo se atragantó con su propia saliva ante el comentario, haciendo que Ezio comenzase a darle pequeños golpes en la espalda para que se le pasara la repentina tos.

—Por el amor de Dios, Leo, ¿atragantarte con tu saliva? ¿Cómo eres tan torpe a veces?

De pronto, Alessandra se puso en pie, llamando la atención de los dos hombres, y cogió a Ezio del brazo, instándolo a levantarse.

De verdad que le parecía del todo increíble lo denso que Ezio podía llegar a ser en ciertas ocasiones.

—Bueno, me llevo un pequeño ratito a Ezio, quisiera comentarle algo a solas, ¿vale, Leo? No tardaremos; además, tú estás entretenido con tu marioneta, así que ni te enterarás. ¡Volvemos enseguida! Oh...Y procura no volver a atragantarte, al menos mientras estemos ausentes.

Leonardo alzó una ceja, mirando cómo su hermana arrastraba a su amigo hasta doblar una esquina, y bajó de nuevo la cabeza hacia su muñeco, moviéndolo un poco, con un semblante serio esta vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían los dos fingiendo que no había nada entre ellos? No había hablado con Alessandra acerca de ello, pero tampoco le hacía falta. No podía ser que dos personas que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, a solas, no acabasen compartiendo algo más que una mera amistad.

Pero, ¿su relación con Ezio no era parecida? Los dos solían estar acompañándose mutuamente durante largas horas, hablando o, simplemente, dejando pasar el tiempo en silencio, él pintando o tocando algún instrumento mientras el muchacho se quedaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados y una serena sonrisa en el rostro. Aquel silencio que compartían era una de las cosas más bonitas que existían para Leonardo; el silencio compartido con la persona querida.

Ah, claro, pero había algo que era fundamental para explicar el por qué Ezio y él jamás podrían llegar a ser algo más: Ezio no se sentía atraído por los hombres.

El de Florencia lo veía como a un amigo, su mejor amigo tal y como le había dicho en más de una ocasión, y nada podría hacer que su pensamiento cambiase. Ezio, simplemente, no iba a levantarse un día con la idea de querer tener una relación de pareja con él. Después de todo, Leonardo estaba seguro de que no había hombre más mujeriego que el Auditore.

A veces, el hombre se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Para qué engañarse? Llevaba enamorado de Ezio ni sabía ya el tiempo y le era del todo imposible hacer que ese sentimiento desapareciera. Sólo podía conformarse con esas sonrisas cómplices que intercambiaban cuando tenían alguna idea en común, o los abrazos que él solía darle para agradecerle cualquier cosa. Al menos, el muchacho no lo rechazaba, y eso ya era un pobre consuelo para su alma torturada por el desamor.

En ocasiones se decía a sí mismo que debería pasar página de una vez, que era tan imposible que surgiera algo, por nimio que fuera, entre ellos que era una pérdida total de tiempo el pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de ello, pero no podía hacerlo. Había tenido relaciones con otras personas, por supuesto...

Pero Ezio había sido su primer y único amor.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podía, simplemente, tratar de dejar de pensar en ello?

Leonardo no era tan fuerte.

Emitiendo un suspiro, se quedó mirando la marioneta que reposaba sobre sus piernas, con los hombros caídos y una amarga sonrisa de conformidad en el rostro. Era lo que el destino le tenía reservado y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Mientras tanto, perdiéndose entre alguna callejuela llena de gente, Ezio no dejaba de preguntar a Alessandra por qué le había levantado de la mesa, siendo vilmente ignorado por la chica hasta que, tan repentinamente como había echado a andar, se detuvo, a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería. Cruzándose de brazos, la mujer miró al Auditore.

—Creo que debo esclarecerte algunas cosas, Ezio. Cosas importantes de las que no te has dado cuenta, al parecer.

—Oh, vaya...Y yo que creía que querías que tuviéramos un rato a solas. Menuda decepción.

—No es el momento, Ezio. Quiero hablar en serio sobre un asunto. Recuerdas que te comenté que sabía algo que tú no, ¿verdad? Bueno, para hablarte sobre ello, primero tengo que decirte algo, algo realmente importante, que puede cambiar ciertas cosas. Pero, si estás dispuesto a escucharme, de verdad necesito que me prometas que no vas a dar a entender absolutamente nada de lo que voy a decirte cuando estemos de nuevo con Leonardo, ¿comprendido? Al menos, por ahora.

Ezio asintió, su semblante volviéndose neutro mientras esperaba a que Alessandra pensase con detenimiento cómo abordar el tema que le rondaba por la cabeza. Tomando aire, clavó su mirada en la del joven y finalmente dijo algo que descolocó por completo al Auditore.

—Mi hermano siente algo por ti.

-.-.-.-.-

Sí, yo también estoy esperando a que Leo haga algo *mira a Leo* ¬¬

Leonardo: ¿Qué?

Calla y ve a violar a Ezio de una vez D: *ve cómo Leonardo se va a una habitación con Ezio* ¡Eh, pero hazlo en el fic, no aquí! Argh...No se entera de nada *facepalm*

Ahmmm sí bueno, creo que me ha quedado más corto que los otros caps...No estoy segura realmente XD Igualmente, espero que os haya gustado ^^

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Seguid dejándolos, porfi porfi, se agradecen mucho mucho mucho *-*

¡Ya nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor! *malditorubiusquemeinfluyedemalamanera*

Aquí traigo un nuevo cap a pesar de mi malestar general *ha estado todo el día mala* Pero como soy muy buena, sigo escribiendo, porque os aprecio mucho (?)

Chorradas aparte, es hora del d-d-d-duelo! Okno dejad de leer estas tonterías y empezad el cap 8, será lo más sensato...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ezio pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar las palabras de Alessandra sin resultados inmediatos. La muchacha, al verlo de esa manera, chasqueó los dedos un par de veces delante de sus ojos, esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

—¿Qué...? No te entiendo—fue lo primero que dijo el Auditore.

—Por el amor de Dios...—murmuró Alessandra, llevándose una mano a la frente—Es bien sencillo. Verás, conozco muy bien a mi hermano y, digamos que...Las mujeres no es que le distraigan demasiado, ¿comprendes?

—No, no lo entiendo.

Oh, pero en el fondo sí que lo entendía. El único problema era que no podía procesarlo tan rápidamente, por lo que se hacía un poco el loco, como si no supiera nada. Su yo consciente trataba de hacer ver que no seguía las palabras de Alessandra, pero su subconsciente hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que había.

La cosa era que Ezio era muy duro de mollera y, a no ser que le metiera la idea a sartenazos, Alessandra empezaba a temerse que no habría manera de hacérselo entender. Por desgracia, no disponía de ninguna sartén en esos momentos, así que probó a decírselo de forma concisa y muy, muy lenta, para ver si así el cerebro del muchacho lograba hacer click en algún momento de su mísera existencia.

Desde luego que la di Piero rezaba porque sucediera aquello.

—Pero cómo puedes ser tan espeso a veces...Te lo diré de manera rápida, fácil y sencilla: Leonardo se siente atraído por los hombres. Eso sí lo entiendes, ¿o tampoco? Porque, chico, ya no sé cómo decírtelo de otra manera a no ser que te haga un dibujo para explicártelo. No creo que seas tan cortito de entendederas, no me vayas a asustar.

El de Florencia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir ante todo aquello. De golpe y porrazo, se había enterado de que su mejor amigo era homosexual y, al parecer, le atraía él. Claro que no tenía problemas con los homosexuales, pero si él se veía envuelto en aquello...Simplemente, no se sentía demasiado cómodo.

Pero, como de costumbre, ignoró esa vocecilla suya que le decía que todo eso era verdad, no un producto de su imaginación, y volvió a hacerse el sueco. Era amigo de Leonardo desde hacía mucho tiempo y no podía simplemente sonreír y aparentar que todo aquello estaba bien.

Estaban hablando de que le atraía a un hombre. ¡Un hombre, por el amor de Dios! Y no uno cualquiera.

—Y eso de que siente algo por mí, significa que...

—¡Ezio!

—¡Oh, por Dios, Alessandra! ¡No esperes que procese todo esto tan rápido, ¿quieres?! No puedo creerme que Leonardo, ese Leonardo que conozco desde hace ya ni me acuerdo del tiempo que ha pasado y que es mi mejor amigo, sienta por mí algo más que una bonita amistad. ¿Cómo esperes que reaccione ante algo así? ¿Dando saltos de alegría mientras voy tirando pétalos de rosas por las calles?

—Deberías, ¿o acaso te crees que soy idiota? Puede que tú no te des cuenta de las cosas, Ezio, pero yo sí lo hago. He visto cómo miras a las mujeres con las que te cruzas, sé cómo te comportas con ellas, cómo tratas de conquistarlas, pero con Leo es diferente...Y no porque sea tu ''amigo'', no me refiero a eso. A él lo tratas como si de verdad fuera tu pareja y no me lo puedes negar.

—¿Qué...? ¡Claro que no lo trato de esa manera! ¡Es mi amigo! Si lo dices por el comentario de antes, no te hagas ideas equivocadas. No me gusta Leonardo, no le quiero sino como a un amigo, así que no, no le trato como si fuera mi pareja. ¿Tú estás loca? ¡No soy gay!

—Oh, vamos, Ezio... ¿Cuántos regalos les has hecho a tus noviecitas? Y Leonardo te pide una cosa e inmediatamente se la compras, sin rechistar. Sé que no es la primera vez que le concedes un capricho de esos, no me gusta ir por ahí acusando de cosas sin tener las pruebas suficientes, y creo que tengo argumentos más que de sobra para afirmar que sí, tienes una relación con mi hermano que es un pelín distinta a una simple amistad. Te preocupas por él de una manera que, perdona que te diga, roza la exageración; por no hablar, claro está, de esa manía tuya de poner en peligro tu integridad física por buscar unas cartas para él en zonas que una persona cabal no pisaría ni aunque le pagasen, y podría seguir diciendo una larga lista de cosas entre las que se incluyen muestras de afecto en público que no te molesas en disimular.

Ezio frunció el ceño, negando fuertemente con la cabeza y frotándose después los ojos, emitiendo un irritado y cansado suspiro. El que tratase así a Leonardo no significaba que sintiera por él algo más, era sólo que le apreciaba y se preocupaba por él. ¿Tan extraño parecía? Era su mejor amigo, como si fuera un hermano mayor.

No lo veía como a nada más. ¿Cómo hacérselo entender a Alessandra? Era muy fácil. Una persona a la que no le gustaban los hombres... ¡No le gustaban los hombres, ninguno de ellos, fuera amigo o no! Tan sencillo era como encajar un puzzle de dos piezas.

¿Qué problema tenía la hermana de Leonardo con eso?

—No es como tú dices, Alessandra—dijo el joven, tratando de sonar calmado, aunque estaba un tanto irritado por las acusaciones de la mujer—. Si insinúas que siento algo por Leonardo, estás muy equivocada.

—Ojalá tuvieras un espejo delante para ver cómo cambian tus rasgos cada vez que lo ves, maldito terco.

—Independientemente de que eso fuera verdad o no, ¿qué pasaría con...?

Alessandra miró a Ezio durante unos largos segundos, intentando descifrar qué era lo que quería decir con aquellos puntos suspensivos, hasta que de pronto lo comprendió.

El joven se creía que ella sentía algo por él.

—Oh, no, Ezio, no malinterpretes las cosas...Tú no me atraes de _esa_ manera. Además, en el hipotético caso de que hubiera algo entre nosotros, ¿de verdad crees que tendría algún tipo de fuste? Cuando estamos juntos, siempre me dices lo mucho que te recuerdo a mi hermano, o acabas hablando de algo que te dijo. Siempre es Leo, Leo esto, Leo aquello y Leo lo de más allá...Despierta de una vez.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, la mujer le concedió a Ezio unos minutos para reflexionar y, finalmente, comentó que deberían volver ya, pues Leonardo seguía esperando en la cafetería. Al volver allí, el joven de Florencia no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su amigo varias veces seguidas, sin prestar del todo atención a la conversación que Alessandra había iniciado para tratar de distraerlo de lo que quiera que estuviese pensando en aquellos momentos, que ella, personalmente, sabía de qué se trataba. Pero el Auditore tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para siquiera fijarse en el gesto; preguntas, dudas, especialmente sobre sí mismo...Lo que había hablado con la de Vinci no era algo fácil de asimilar, de ninguna manera.

Leonardo, por su parte, sentía que algo iba mal con su amigo. Extrañado, posó una mano sobre el brazo de Ezio y lo zarandeó brevemente.

—Ezio, ¿ocurre algo?

El joven se sobresaltó ligeramente y, por acto reflejo, apartó el brazo, como si el tacto de su compañero le hubiera abrasado. Tras unos segundos, Ezio pareció volver en sí, y miró a Leonardo con una ceja alzada.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?—preguntó, tratando de hablar con naturalidad.

—Es sólo que...te veo raro—inclinándose hacia él, le susurró al oído—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Alessandra? Ezio, si pasa algo entre vosotros dos, quiero que...

—No, no, no es nada de eso.

El hombre de Vinci volvió a sentarse erguido en su asiento, mirando con cierta desconfianza a su amigo. Ahora entendía ese agobiante resquemor que Ezio debía de sentir cada vez que le preguntaba algo y él le contestaba con evasivas.

Alessandra, viendo el panorama, decidió intervenir para eliminar la tensión del ambiente y, una vez terminaron de tomar algo, propuso ir al centro de Venecia, donde tenían lugar ciertos concursos y juegos para entretener a los visitantes del Carnaval, además de presentarse una auténtica gala de disfraces, junto a un hermoso festival de fuegos artificiales a media noche.

Pagaron la cuenta, se levantaron y comenzaron a andar a trompicones entre las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, Leo cuidando en todo momento que su nuevo juguete no se rompiera o se extraviase entre el gentío. Iba tras Ezio, con una mano en la bolsa donde estaba su marioneta y la otra agarrando la chaqueta del Auditore para evitar perderlo de vista, tanto a él como a su hermana, que parecía ser la que lideraba la marcha.

Por fin llegaron a la plaza de San Marcos donde se encontraban la mayoría de la población, con una estampa propia de un cuadro de Marco Ortolan. Cientos de turistas se agolpaban en el lugar, comprando cualquier cosa de los puestos que salpicaban la calle o atendiendo al hermoso desfile que tenía lugar, sin importarles demasiado el frío que asolaba a la Venecia invernal.

Apiñados unos junto a otros, no faltó mucho para que, agobiado por el gran número de gente que lo rodeaba, Leonardo quisiera irse a un lugar más relajado.

—Ezio, necesito algo fundamental para el ser humano...

—¿Sexo?—preguntó de broma, inmediatamente dándose un zape mental tras recordar la conversación que tuvo con Alessandra.

—No, maldito mandril... ¡Oxígeno!

El joven hizo rodar sus ojos, emitiendo una breve risa, y se giró hacia Alessandra para comentarle si podían irse de allí.

—Oh, Leo, no aguantas nada...Mira, ve si eso a esa cafetería de allí—dijo, señalando un local al final de la calle—. Ezio y yo iremos enseguida.

—¿Qué? No quiero irme yo solo... ¡Y menos a un lugar donde hay casi el doble de gente que aquí! Alessandra, ¿tú escuchas cuando te hablan?

—Procuro hacerlo, sí... —carraspeó ligeramente, para después suspirar—Está bien, iremos a...

La mujer calló abruptamente al ver que Ezio cogía su móvil y, tras comprobar quién lo llamaba, trataba de irse a un lugar apartado para hablar. Confusa, miró a su hermano, y ambos siguieron al muchacho, pues había altas probabilidades de que, si lo perdían de vista, no lo volvieran a ver hasta el día siguiente.

El joven en cuestión parecía un tanto alterado, andando rápidamente hacia un pequeño callejón donde había poca gente, con cara de preocupación.

—Mamá, no te oigo bien—dijo, colocándose una mano sobre la oreja libre—. Trata de hablar más despacio y tranquilízate, no hay quien te entienda. ¿Qué dices de Federico, Petruccio y papá?

Dando vueltas en círculos, Ezio no podía evitar ponerse aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, aunque intentaba mantener la calma. Estaba claro que había pasado algo grave con su padre y sus hermanos, pero entre el ruido del festival y los tartamudeos de su madre, el Auditore no podía entender absolutamente nada.

Un poco más lejos se encontraban Alessandra y Leonardo, los cuales no sabían si acercarse o no al joven de Florencia. Teniendo un agrio sentimiento en el cuerpo, el primero en dar un paso al frente fue el mayor de los hermanos, acelerando rápidamente el paso al ver el tono pálido que el rostro generalmente moreno de Ezio había adquirido.

—Ezio, ¿qué...?

El joven dejó caer el brazo que sostenía el móvil y, aunque bajó la vista hacia su amigo, podía apreciarse que parecía desorientado.

—Mi padre y mis dos hermanos...—murmuró—Ellos...han fallecido.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Ezio pareció despertar un poco, y esta vez sí miró a Leonardo a los ojos. El Auditore se vio reflejado en los iris azul claro de su compañero, viendo a un muchacho abatido, blanco como la cera, asustado y tembloroso, y ante esa estampa, sus piernas flaquearon. El de Vinci cogió a su amigo rápidamente, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie.

—Ezio, yo...lo siento mucho—logró decir.

Alessandra se acercó a ambos hombres, mirando a su hermano para que le explicara la situación, pues no había escuchado bien las palabras de Ezio debido al ruido producido por el festival. Sin embargo, Leonardo tan sólo le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, dando a entender que hablarían más tarde, y se limitó a abrazar a su amigo, el cual, para su sorpresa, parecía aferrarse fuertemente a él.

Ezio apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Leonardo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras lo rodeaba hasta tal punto que ni un ligero soplo de aire podía correr entre sus cuerpos. El de Vinci acarició despacio, con cuidado, la cabeza del moreno, sintiendo aquellas lágrimas que el Auditore aun no había derramado, pero que sin duda alguna haría en algún momento. El sólo verlo así lo desgarraba por dentro, consciente como lo era de que no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

¿Cómo tratar de animar a una persona que acababa de enterarse de que parte de su familia había fallecido? Era una tarea absurda, imposible del todo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en esa posición durante largos minutos, en silencio, los hombros de Ezio agitándose de vez en cuando, su cuerpo convulsionándose al son de las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar por la pérdida de sus hermanos y su padre. Lloraba sin hacer ni un solo ruido, dejando que el cálido abrazo de Leonardo lo calmase poco a poco, hasta el punto de que dejó de sentir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, únicamente centrándose en ese gesto que su amigo le dedicaba a él.

Y fue en ese momento en el que su ser se dividió en dos partes totalmente opuestas, que tan sólo tenían en común el conocimiento de que Leonardo, a pesar de todo, sintiera lo que sintiese por él, era una persona muy importante en su vida.

—Tengo que ir a Florencia—murmuró el joven—. Cuanto antes esté allí, mejor. Iré mañana mismo, a primera hora.

—Si necesitas que te ayude en algo, Ezio...

—Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, puedes contar con nosotros—intervino la mujer, preocupada.

El Auditore sacudió la cabeza, soltando a Leonardo, despacio, y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

—Gracias, pero si vuestra intención es acompañarme a Florencia, no es necesario. Estaré ausente unos días. Tengo...tengo que estar con mi madre y mi hermana.

Los hermanos di Piero decidieron dejarlo estar, sabiendo que no lograrían nada, y acompañaron a Ezio hasta su casa, quedándose con él durante toda la noche, hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba ya amaneciendo, el sol poco a poco elevándose y alumbrando las calles de Venecia con las primeras luces del alba, sus rayos reflejándose en las aguas cristalinas y tranquilas de los canales que sorteaban la hermosa ciudad. Alessandra se había quedado dormida hacía algunas horas a diferencia de su hermano, el cual seguía tratando de consolar a su amigo de alguna manera, intentando distraerlo con cualquier tontería y respetando sus silencios cuando era necesario.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, así que me iré en unos diez minutos a la estación de trenes—dijo el Auditore, mirando la hora—. Sabes que esta es tu casa, Leo, así que no es necesario que Alessandra y tú os marchéis ahora. Duerme un rato, has estado toda la noche despierto haciéndome compañía.

—Puedo acompañarte hasta la estación, si quieres. No estoy tan cansado como para no poder andar y, de todas maneras, tampoco está tan lejos.

Ezio negó con la cabeza, buscando la copia de las llaves de su casa en un armario para ofrecérsela después a Leonardo.

—Toma, quédate con esto hasta que vuelva. Me gustaría que vigilases que todo esté en orden durante mi ausencia, aunque no haya mucho por lo que velar. Igualmente, quédatelas estos días. Te recuerdo que esta es tu casa, así que si quieres vivir aquí temporalmente, no hay problema alguno.

—Me pasearé por aquí para vigilarlo todo, no te preocupes por eso, Ezio.

Asintiendo, el muchacho cogió su maleta y revisó un par de cosas antes de tomar su chaqueta para salir. Una vez listo, se dirigió a la puerta, acompañado de Leonardo.

—Si tienes algún problema o necesitas hablar con alguien, llámame—dijo el hombre—. Incluso si necesitas que vayamos, tanto Alessandra como yo, sólo tienes que decirlo. Florencia no está lejos.

—No es necesario, de verdad. Agradezco mucho el gesto, Leo, pero...necesito estar pendiente de mi madre y de mi hermana. Nos veremos cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

Leonardo asintió, abrazando a su amigo antes de que éste saliera por la puerta de su hogar. No obstante, Ezio titubeó en el rellano y, repentinamente, se giró hacia el rubio.

—Ah, se me olvidaba...

De pronto, el muchacho posó su mano en la nuca de Leonardo, atrayéndolo hacia él, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El de Vinci, sorprendido por aquello, no supo cómo reaccionar, y se quedó momentáneamente estático, hasta que tuvo la lucidez de corresponderle, extrañado por el acto de su amigo, pero feliz a pesar de todo.

Ezio acarició suavemente con el pulgar el cuello del hombre, casi rozando su oreja, y entreabrió sus labios, despacio, saboreando aquella sensación nueva para él. Tanteando con cuidado, paseó su lengua por la boca ligeramente abierta de Leonardo, sintiendo cómo él le seguía de inmediato. El de Vinci rodeó su cintura con los brazos, cerrando aun más la poca distancia que los separaba; en esos momentos, no quería dejarlo ir. Casi podía sentir cómo, con aquel beso, sus propias almas parecían acariciarse mutuamente, enredándose en un abrazo que las unió para siempre.

Aquella situación era de lo más extraña para el Auditore, pero había sido él mismo quien había decidido besar a su amigo. O una parte de él, al menos. Así que, en parte, no se arrepentía de aquello, más bien todo lo contrario.

Podía decirse que ese gesto le había...animado, en cierta medida. El saber que Leonardo era real, que estaba allí y le quería. Era más de lo que había recibido en su vida de las jóvenes con las que había mantenido algún que otro lance amoroso.

El quedo suspiro que emitió el di Piero pareció devolverlo a la realidad y, algo reticente, se separó del hombre, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior, y mirándole a los ojos, le susurró unas palabras que llegaron a lo más profundo del alma de Leonardo.

—Grazie per tutto, Leonardo. (Gracias por todo, Leonardo)

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿No querías que Ezio le comiese la boca a Leo? Pues toma beso, TentaculoTerapeuta, que siempre te me adelantas XD Oooh y Ezio es lentito, sí...Pero es divertido hacerlo así, para qué nos vamos a engañar XDDD Y Alessa es fujoshi, pero eso...no es un secreto.

Jooojojojojo y sabía que iba a dejarte así, AlexDaratrazanof! Soy cruel y retorcida (?)

Y sí, me encanta recibir reviews, siento que valgo para algo cada vez que los recibo XD Más o menos. Aun me queda mucho camino para ser una escritora decente, pero bueno, soy joven (?)

Aaaasí que muchísimas gracias por dejarlos, que lo dicho, me animan mucho ^^ ¡Seguid así! *-*

¡Ya nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiii!

Siento mucho la tardanza, estuve mala y no tenía el cuerpo como para escribir u.u He tratado de compensarlo haciendo un cap ligeramente más largo que los otros, oye, una cosa por la otra XD Pero de verdad siento haber tardado D: Espero que el malestar se me pase pronto, aún estoy un poco indispuesta TT-TT Seguro que es el clima del sudeste de España, estamos en febrero y ya hace calor D: Esto en el norte del país no pasa...

Bueno, climas aparte, espero que os guste el cap ^^

-.-.-.-.-

—Ya, Leonardo, tranquilízate.

El hombre se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos en una habitación, con el móvil fuertemente apretado en una mano y la mirada perdida, mientras que su hermana Alessandra estaba de pie cerca de la cama, mirando a Leonardo con una mueca compasiva.

—¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

—Ezio sabe cuidar de sí mismo, no tienes por qué estar tan alterado. No es un niño.

—Puede ser, pero...Hace unos cuantos días que no sé de él. Vosotros os preocupasteis por mí cuando estuve ''desaparecido'' cuatro días, si mal no recuerdo. Llevo sin hablar con Ezio casi una semana y, cuando hablo con él, apenas dice más de dos palabras antes de volver a ignorarme. Además, también me preocupa la universidad...No puede faltar demasiados días, algunas asignaturas las suspenden por faltar a las clases en cierto porcentaje.

La mujer suspiró, derrotada por la insistencia de Leonardo, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Ezio. No había forma humana de hacer que el de Vinci saliera de aquella casa cuando volvía de clases desde hacía algunos días. Según él, lo hacía por si el Auditore volvía en algún momento.

Alessandra sabía que, ciertamente, era por eso. Su hermano estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo y tenía el pensamiento de que Ezio aparecería en cualquier momento ensangrentado y arrastrándose por el suelo pidiendo ayuda. En algunas ocasiones, Leonardo era un poco...dramático. Pero no le culpaba, después de todo el Auditore era su amigo.

—Leonardo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El rubio se detuvo y se giró hacia su hermana, asintiendo.

—Claro, cómo no.

—Quieres a Ezio, ¿verdad? No hemos hablado de ello nunca, o sea, de ti y tus...preferencias.

Leonardo pestañeó ante la repentina pregunta, tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Fue a contestar, pero Alessandra volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndolo.

—Mira, Leonardo, no soy idiota. Sé cuáles son tus preferencias sexuales. Ése es el motivo por el que no te hablas con papá y mamá, ¿o no? Sabes que a mí puedes hablarme con sinceridad, no voy a juzgarte. Te quiero, eres mi hermano, y te respeto como a tal. ¿Qué problema hay en que te gusten los hombres? El sentimiento de amor es el mismo, tanto si lo sientes por un hombre como por una mujer. Eso no cambia nada, no cambia el hecho de que estés enamorado. No es más ''sucio'', como dirían otros, o ''antinatural''. Es tan puro como el que más y no tienes que ir ocultándolo.

El hombre miró de nuevo a su hermana, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro derrotado. Por supuesto, él no iba a negar que era homosexual, y menos aun cuando Alessandra, al parecer, ya se había dado cuenta de todo. El hecho de que no fuera haciéndolo público no era porque se sintiese avergonzado de su condición sexual, nada más lejos de la realidad. El asunto era simple y claro, si no veía motivos para hablar del tema, no hablaba, y cada cual que siguiera con su vida. A nadie le interesaba si él era gay o no, era su vida privada y los demás debían respetarla como tal.

—No voy ocultándolo—dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. No hablé contigo del asunto porque no se me ha presentado la ocasión, pero si hubieses preguntado antes, te lo habría dicho sin problemas. Pero, olvidándonos de esa cuestión... ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? Quiero decir, lo de Ezio. Para qué voy a negar que me gusta.

—Desde la primera vez que os vi a los dos juntos. ¿Sabías que eres muy expresivo? Lo noté enseguida, si he de serte sincera. No tuve que pasar con vosotros dos más de cinco minutos para darme cuenta de ello. Lo cierto es que...siento cierta envidia por ti.

—¿Envidia? ¿De qué? Me gusta un tipo que sólo me ve como a un amigo, creo que eso no es la definición exacta de amor correspondido. A no ser que me equivoque, claro está...

—Oh, vamos, Leo—dijo, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su hermano—. ¿Estás hablando en serio o te gusta tomarme el pelo? Ezio se las dará de mujeriego, pero es obvio que siente algo por ti. ¿No te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo? Estás un poco cegato entonces. Vale que no tenga una bombillita en la cabeza junto a un cartel que ponga ''me gustas'', pero esas cosas se notan. ¿Puedo saber si has tenido alguna relación antes o nunca te has dado cuenta de que tenías admiradores por ahí desperdigados?

Leonardo ignoró la última pregunta de su hermana, rebosante de sarcasmo, y se quedó en completo silencio tras la acusación de Alessandra con respecto a Ezio. De acuerdo que su amigo se había despedido de él de una manera un poco...extraña, pero de ahí a afirmar que a Ezio le atraía un hombre, había todo un precipicio que el Auditore a lo mejor no estaba dispuesto a salvar. Que, si su amigo llegaba de Florencia y le decía que quería hablar sobre ellos con intenciones de ser algo más que amigos, desde luego que el di Piero no se iba a negar...Pero le extrañaría bastante. Le conocía desde algún tiempo y juraría que nunca había dado indicios de ser homosexual o bisexual. O eso o realmente él estaba un poco ciego y no se daba cuenta de nada...Y teniendo en cuenta lo despistado que era a veces, para todo en general, tampoco le parecería demasiado raro.

Alessandra, al ver pensativo a Leonardo, palmeó la colcha de la cama, instándolo a sentarse junto a ella, y una vez lo tuvo al lado, colocó una mano en su espalda, acariciándola con cuidado.

—¿Qué pasa, Leo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No pasa nada, Alessandra...Sólo necesito pensar un tiempo, eso es todo. Si tomase tus palabras como verdaderas, y no digo que lo vaya a hacer, porque todavía no consigo encajar del todo el hecho, me gustaría poder hablar con Ezio tranquilamente sobre el asunto. La verdad es que...

—La verdad es que le quieres demasiado, Leonardo. Tan sencillo como eso, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ni mucho menos...—miró el móvil, suspirando, y tras unos minutos en silencio, se levantó—. Probaré a llamarlo otra vez. Y no, no para hablar de eso, no te hagas ilusiones tan pronto, Alessandra. Sólo quiero saber si está bien o no. Espero que nuestra conversación dure ahora más de dos minutos, me pone de los nervios cuando me cuelga con la palabra en la boca.

El de Vinci salió de la habitación, andando por el pasillo del apartamento mientras marcaba por enésima vez el número de móvil de su amigo. Al igual que otras tantas veces a lo largo de aquella tortuosa semana, no le dio señal alguna, y debido a que no tenía el número de la hermana de Ezio, ni de su casa, no tenía ninguna manera de contactar con él. No se había molestado, ni él ni su amigo, en darse alguna dirección de correo ni nada similar. Siempre les había bastado con el móvil.

—Ezio, en cuanto te vea, voy a decirte unas cuantas cosas con respecto al tema de ignorarme tan deliberadame...

Leonardo calló abruptamente al escuchar el ruido del picaporte y se giró con gran rapidez hacia la puerta, conteniendo brevemente la respiración por el susto frente al repentino sonido. Una vez recuperado, se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió de par en par, encontrándose frente a él a un cansado Ezio, algo más delgado que la última vez que se vieron y con el rostro fatigado y ligeramente ojeroso. Estaba claro que no había pasado una buena semana, algo completamente lógico por otra parte, dadas las circunstancias.

Aun así, el de Vinci pensaba echarle la bronca por no contestar al móvil cuando le llamaba. Los dos podían estar de acuerdo en que Leonardo había sido un poquito pesado tal vez, pero era normal. No le había gustado tener que dejar marchar a Ezio solo a Florencia, aunque allí estuviese su madre y su hermana.

—¿Me decías algo? Creí escucharte decir mi nombre—dijo el Auditore con voz cansada.

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, apretó fuertemente el móvil y, alzando la mano, señaló a Ezio con un dedo.

—Tú... ¡Luego dices de mí! ¡Has estado una semana ignorándome! El máximo número de palabras que me has dicho en una conversación últimamente han sido tres. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? No he ido a Florencia porque Alessandra no me ha dejado, ha estado vigilándome todos los días... ¡Pero de haber podido, hubiera ido allí!

Ezio suspiró, entró a su hogar y cerró la puerta tras dejar la maleta en la entrada, girándose después hacia Leonardo. Colocó entonces una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, mirándolo, y lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo, palmeándole la espalda.

—Lo siento, es sólo que...Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para mirar el móvil o hablar. De hecho, creo que lo tengo sin batería...No lo miro desde anoche y, bueno, tampoco le he estado haciendo mucho caso. Entre la ceremonia, visita de familiares y demás...

El di Piero dejó caer los hombros, asintiendo ligeramente, aunque sin entender del todo el significado de aquel gesto. ¿Sería por el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse o porque el beso había significado algo más?

—Es normal, después de lo que ha pasado...Entiendo que quisieras estar pendiente de tu familia, pero me asusté. No importa, es igual. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Según me han dicho, fue por un accidente en una autopista. Un tipo perdió el control del volante y se estrelló contra el coche de mi padre, sólo que ese bastardo está vivo y mi padre y mis hermanos no.

Leonardo no supo qué decir, así que se limitó a apretar el brazo de Ezio de manera afectuosa cuando éste se separó de él. El muchacho estiró los labios en una sonrisa algo triste, colocando su mano sobre la de su compañero, agradeciéndole el gesto, y después se dirigó a su habitación para dejar la maleta.

—¡Ezio!—exclamó Alessandra al verlo, levantándose y acercándose a él para abrazarlo—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor.

Mientras arreglaba su ropa, el Auditore explicó brevemente su estancia en Florencia, respondiendo a las cuidadosas preguntas que sus dos amigos le hacían, aunque su mente estaba dividida en varios pensamientos que se superponían los unos a los otros, provocándole un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

—Escuchad, estoy cansado por el viaje...Me gustaría estar solo. Podemos quedar mañana.

—Claro—dijo la mujer, cogiendo del brazo a su hermano—. ¿Irás a clase o...?

—Las reanudaré la semana que viene, dado que mañana es viernes y...no creo que tenga cuerpo para ir. Leonardo, te llamaré para quedar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estarás disponible a partir de las tres de la tarde?

—Llámame cuando quieras, Ezio. Tendré el móvil al lado.

Ezio asintió y se despidió de los hermanos de Vinci, recostándose después en la cama, y a pesar de que no era especialmente tarde, cayó rendido casi enseguida debido al cansancio acumulado tras la estresante semana que había vivido.

Aquella noche, el Auditore logró dormir del tirón, sin ningún tipo de sobresalto. Se despertó pronto, sobre las nueve de la mañana aproximadamente, y aprovechó para organizarse un poco tras los largos días de ausencia en Venecia. Revisó sus horarios, llamó a algunos compañeros de la Università y, una vez duchado y desayunado, cogió el móvil, pues había jurado ver la lucecita que indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Al leerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se trataba de Leonardo, como cabría esperarse.

Después de contestarle, se quedó pensativo, mirando la pantalla del móvil aunque sin ver en realidad.

A su mente regresó aquel beso que le había dado a su amigo, sin haberle dedicado más palabras después que un simple gracias. Tras la charla que mantuvo con Alessandra, había tenido serias dudas con respecto a sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que de verdad sentía por Leonardo? Siempre le había visto como a un amigo, como a su mejor amigo, pero...No podía negar que, a pesar de ello, entre los dos había habido algo...especial. Especial no en el sentido romántico, sino que ambos habían desarrollado prontamente una amistad que, en otros casos, hubiera costado años consolidar. Era como si Leonardo y él hubieran estado predestinados desde el principio.

Pero no tenía por qué ser necesariamente amor, ¿no?

¿O tal vez sí?

Ezio ya dudaba de sí mismo. Y si dudaba, era ridículo negar que no había nada. De ser así, podría negarlo con facilidad. Pero su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo y lo atormentaba con interrogantes a los que él no podía contestar.

O que no quería contestar.

Además, tal vez ambos buscasen cosas diferentes. Él era Ezio Auditore, no se conformaba con una relación formal, necesitaba una nueva conquista, algo de acción, de novedad. Y sabía que Leonardo era demasiado sensible y que él estaría tratando de crear algo sólido.

El joven de Florencia no estaba hecho para tener una vida en pareja...Además, sólo tenía 18 años, ¿qué iba a consolidar a esa edad?

Ah, pero aun así...Simplemente, no podía apartar a Leonardo de su mente.

—Al diablo—farfulló.

Tras mandar un mensaje a su amigo indicándole a qué hora quedarían y dónde, avisó a Alessandra de que esa tarde no podría salir con ellos ya que necesitaba hablar con el di Piero a solas, y mientras esperaba a que llegase la hora indicada, decidió dedicarse a otras cosas, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de la situación.

Cuando salió de casa para encontrarse con Leonardo, se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, y después de saludarlo como de costumbre, ambos se dirigieron a una de las cafeterías de Venecia, donde fueron atendidos en cuestión de segundos.

Leonardo dio un corto sorbo a su café, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, con una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. Ezio se encontraba demasiado callado y eso no le daba buena espina. El Auditore tan sólo le había dicho que fueran a tomar algo a una cafetería para poder hablar, pero...No estaba hablando absolutamente nada.

—Uhm, Ezio... ¿De qué querías hablar?

El de Florencia alzó la cabeza, como si fuera la primera vez que reparase en la presencia de su amigo, y volvió a bajarla, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

''_Despierta de una vez''_

Nuevamente, recordó la conversación con Alessandra, y no pudo evitar suspirar quedamente, con los hombros algo caídos y ambas manos apretando con algo de fuerza la taza que tenía delante.

Era tan sencillo que le resultaba hasta complicado.

—Leonardo, durante esta semana de ausencia...Digamos que he tenido que pensar en más cosas aparte del asunto de mi familia. Puede que el accidente me haya afectado en ciertos aspectos y por eso me siento más...vulnerable.

—No entiendo adónde quieres ir a parar. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que no me hayas contado?

Ezio sacudió la cabeza, aunque no parecía haber expresado claramente una afirmación o una negación rotundas. Leonardo esperó pacientemente, sin presionar a su amigo. Ni siquiera volvió a preguntarle, simplemente dejó que el tiempo transcurriera en el interior de aquella cafetería de bajomanteles de razo dorado y cubremanteles trenzados, con pulcras servilletas de 30 x 30 bordadas sobre ellos, que olía a pastas, pasteles y diferentes tipos de café.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el muchacho por fin pareció reaccionar, y volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

—Hay algo que debo decirte, Leonardo. El día anterior a que me fuera a Florencia, estuve hablando con tu hermana. Desde entonces, creo que han cambiado...ciertas cosas.

—Con tranquilidad, Ezio. Si no puedes explicarlo como quieres, ve despacio. Tenemos toda la tarde.

—Sí...—frotándose los ojos, procedió—Tú me conoces, Leo. Sabes cómo soy y de qué pie cojeo. Sabes que mis relaciones apenas duran lo suficiente como para que me importen de verdad y que, prácticamente, tengo una conquista nueva cada semana. Todo eso lo sabes, ¿o no?

—¿Estás restregándome en la cara el hecho de que no me como una rosca, Ezio?—preguntó el hombre, dando un trago a su café con una cela alzada, sin despegar la mirada del muchacho.

—¿Qué? No, no...Claro que no—contestó el joven, estirando ligeramente el labio superior en una sonrisa y borrándola instantes después—. Lo que quiero decir es...Leonardo, el otro día te besé. En la boca.

—Ya, ¿y qué problema hay? No eres el primero que lo hace.

Ante aquella afirmación, Ezio no pudo evitar sentirse irracionalmente celoso. Frunciendo el ceño, chistó.

—Bueno, ese no es el caso, Leonardo. El hecho es que te besé y...Y no soy homosexual. ¡Dios, no me gustan los hombres! Pero eso está ahí. Te besé siendo consciente de que lo hacía. Lo hice porque quise. ¿Entiendes mi punto?

—Claro. Tienes miedo, eso es todo. Me besaste y te gustó, y por eso ahora tienes dudas. Ezio, no es por un asunto personal, pero si hiciste algo así... ¿No crees que es porque, de alguna manera, sientes algo por mí? No quiero decir que sea amor, no me malinterpretes. Tal vez estés...confuso. Me dijiste que hablaste con mi hermana, puede que ella te confundiera de alguna manera. Pero, si me dejas ser sincero tanto contigo como conmigo mismo, Ezio...A mí sí me gustaría decirte algo, aprovechando el momento.

Ezio asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que tenía vía libre para hablar.

—Verás, Ezio...Yo sí soy homosexual. Por eso, he dejado de hablar con gran parte de mi familia, no lo...entienden del todo. O, simplemente, no hacen por. La única con la que no tengo problemas es con mi hermana. Pero no se trata de eso. Lo mío no es cuestión de homosexualidad o no ahora. Lo mío...Lo mío se trata de amor. En este caso, al menos. No niego que me haya sentido atraído por otros hombres antes, pero desde hace un tiempo...Nadie me llama la atención. Es algo sencillo, estoy enamorado de una persona, eso es todo.

—Estás enamorado de...mí—se aventuró Ezio.

—Estoy enamorado de ti—corroboró Leonardo—. ¿Para qué negarlo por más tiempo? He estado enamorado de ti desde siempre...Y no me refiero al momento de conocerte. Estaba enamorado de ti desde antes de que te viera por primera vez.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, Leonardo pretendía mantener una relación formal, algo para lo cual Ezio no sabía si estaría o no preparado. ¿Sentía algo por su amigo? Claro, cómo negarlo él también a esas alturas, pero... ¿Mantener una relación de pareja?

Se vio a sí mismo de esa manera, compartiendo todo su tiempo con Leonardo, los dos riendo, hablando de sus asuntos, haciendo cualquier trastada en la cocina dada la poca experiencia del Auditore en ese aspecto, paseando por Venecia...

Y se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que hacía normalmente con su amigo.

Negando con la cabeza, se levantó de la silla y pagó lo pedido, instando a Leonardo a que lo siguiera, dado que ya había terminado de tomar su café. Confuso por aquello, el di Piero salió junto a su amigo, ambos andando en silencio por las calles de Venecia hasta llegar a la plaza donde el mayor de los dos solía pasar el tiempo.

—Ezio, ¿ocurre algo?

El Auditore se detuvo, todavía de espaldas a Leonardo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el nublado cielo con sus ojos oscuros.

¿Quería a Leonardo? Sí, por supuesto.

¿Como a algo más que un amigo? Tal vez, probablemente sí.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le retenía? ¿El miedo absurdo al compromiso? Sólo tenía 18 años, pero si había estado perdiendo el tiempo de mala manera con chicas con las que no había durado ni un mes, y si eso no le había importado absolutamente nada, ¿por qué temía el estar al lado de una persona que lo cuidaba, lo quería y le resultaba interesante y entretenida? ¿El mero hecho de que compartieran algo importante de verdad suponía un impedimento? Era...era estúpido.

''Vamos, Ezio, ¿de verdad le estás dando tantas vueltas? Sólo te detiene el hecho de que cuando inicias una relación con una chica, sabes cómo será el final y cuándo será...Y con Leonardo, ese final no logras verlo. Es la incertidumbre lo que te detiene ahora'' pensó.

—Ezio, si he dicho algo que no debía, lo siento—dijo el di Piero, sintiéndose angustiado por algo que no comprendía.

Al oír su voz, el joven se giró, mirando a Leonardo con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—No has hecho nada—contestó, acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su barbilla, alzándola para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Y yo tampoco he hecho nada. Creo que ahí radica el problema, ¿no crees?

Leonardo alzó una ceja, sin entender muy bien qué quería decir Ezio, y antes de poder preguntar, sintió los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos en un ligero roce, apenas una simple caricia que le dejó un sabor dulce en el pecho.

—¿Para qué perder el tiempo con otras personas, cuando puedo estar contigo?

—Ezio, ¿qué...?

El Auditore sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras echaba a andar, dando un par de zancadas lentas hacia delante, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

—Bueno, ya te dije que he estado dándole vueltas y, ¿por qué no?—tras eso, se giró hacia el hombre de nuevo, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa tan característica, sus labios curvados rotos por una fina cicatriz—Me gustas, Leo. Así que dejemos de perder el tiempo fingiendo. ¿Qué más da que seas hombre o mujer? Soy yo quien siente algo por ti, no la sociedad. Y si no les gusta a los demás, que miren hacia otro lado.

Leonardo le devolvió la sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Ezio, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el joven dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada.

De pronto, el joven de Florencia sintió cómo esa pesadez que lo había oprimido desde hacía días desaparecía por completo, dejando paso al cálido sentimiento que quedaba tras la simple aceptación.

-.-.-.-.-

¡Noooo Alex (puedo llamarte Alex? Es más corto XD), NO PUEDES MORIR! *te revive* Y sí, lo de la familia de Ezio fue algo así XDDDDD Al menos no he matado a nadie más...Por ahora (?) Pero nah, no creo que lo haga. O sí. Depende de cómo me levante el día en que escriba XD ¡Gracias, por cierto! Por lo de decirme que me mejore y eso ^^

Aaaah TentaculoTerapeuta (porfi dime un diminutivo *te mira con ojitos de perrito abandonado*), tras haber visto en el ACB la insinuación de Leo y que Ezio no la pilló, no me imagino al Auditore siendo muy despierto en esos temas XD Aparte de eso, he tratado de relatar el cambio de un chaval de 18 años (¡choca esa, Ezio, tenemos la misma edad! 8D) que se ha dedicado toooda su adolescencia a perseguir mujeres a un chaval que de pronto se da cuenta de que le gusta un hombre y que lo que siente por ese hombre es algo serio y no como lo que él ha sentido hasta entonces. Supongo que cosas así no pueden simplemente asumirse de la noche a la mañana...Traté de hacerlo lo más fiel a una experiencia real, para que no se viera tan forzado. Además, claro está, del hecho de que no me imagino a Ezio a esa edad queriendo algo serio con nadie XD Así que eso también influye...Siento haberlo hecho OoC D: Sólo buscaba no hacerlo muy...forzado u.u ¡Pero espero que no pase muy a menudo! ¡Y muchas gracias por los ánimos! ^^

Me alegro de que os esté gustando y que la valoréis, realmente es importante para mí :D Este fic es como un hijo (?) Bueno...nace de mi interior, ergo...Sí, tiene sentido que sea como un hijo XD A falta de uno real (quita quita, soy muy joven para eso D:), hago fics XD

Bueno, como siempre, ¡seguid dejando reviews! Me animan mucho :D

¡Ya nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Hellooooo!

Aquí traigo un cap nuevo :D Quise subirlo un poco antes, pero me he puesto a terminarlo y revisarlo después de ver el cap nuevo de The Walking Dead y...eso, recién acabo XD

Bueno, ¡a leer! :D

-.-.-.-.-

''_Dicen que el amor nos hace soñar, que nos hace volar. Dicen que, una vez te enamoras, idealizas a esa persona, y dejas de vivir en el mundo real. Que te separas de los demás, que sólo vives por y para él o ella._

_Si esa es la definición de amor, ¿qué es lo que siento por ti?_

_Yo no busco un amor de ensueño...No del todo, al menos. Claro que se nos permite soñar, somos humanos al fin y al cabo. Pero yo quiero vivir en el mundo real, contigo. Si el amor es dejar la vida a un lado, no quiero amar a nadie. No me gusta esa definición clásica de amor._

_Porque, si el amor fuera un sueño, ¿qué pasaría después, al despertar? ¿Ya no existiría? ¿O, simplemente, no podríamos despertar nunca?_

_No, yo no quiero eso._

_Me gusta más mi concepción del amor._

_¿Te necesito? Claro, pero no soy totalmente dependiente de ti. Podría vivir sin ti, aunque muriese por dentro._

_¿Eres tú la única persona que conforma mi mundo? No, claro que no. Mis amigos son mis amigos, mi familia es mi familia. Tú eres tú. Y os quiero a todos.  
_

_Puede que mi amor no sea un amor de cuento de hadas, pero sí puedo asegurarte que es sincero y que, aunque estemos separados, seguirás siempre en mi corazón._

_Da igual la distancia, las discusiones, todas esas noches sin hablarnos por culpa del orgullo._

_Te amo...a mi manera._

_Y, para mí, es la forma de amar más pura que existe, porque es imperfecta. Como tú, como yo._

_Así que podría decirse que...te amo de manera totalmente imperfecta.''_

Esa era la última carta que habían obtenido y, como las demás, estaba en poder de Leonardo. Por alguna razón, esa misiva era la favorita del hombre y, cada vez que la leía, no podía evitar sonreír.

Vaya manera de amar más certera.

Estirando los brazos, se levantó de la cama y miró el calendario, donde tenía anotados los exámenes que tenía que hacer.

Eran mediados de marzo y ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Ezio se le confesara, después de que él mismo lo hiciera. Los dos mantenían una relación pero, para su desgracia, el Auditore y él todavía no habían tenido ningún momento de verdadera intimidad, fueran por los motivos que fuesen.

Leonardo suspiró, frotándose los ojos mientras pensaba en aquello. Él sólo quería tener un ratito, aunque fuera pequeño, minúsculo, para poder estar con Ezio a solas, de noche, los dos remoloneando en la cama. Pero no, claro que no iba a pasar todavía...Siempre había algo que los interrumpía. O eso, o no tenían tiempo.

El pobre hombre no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder soportarlo. Además, aquel día estaba particularmente irritado.

—Odio los sábados en los que no hay nada que hacer—murmuró, cansado—. No se me ocurre nada...

Bueno, sí, un par de cosas se le ocurrían, pero para eso necesitaba de cierta compañía. Con aire alicaído, se dirigió al salón, donde se encontraba su caballete junto a un lienzo en blanco. La mesa estaba plagada de pinceles de diferentes formas, junto a tubos, papeles, paletas y vasos pintados. En general, el salón estaba en unas condiciones pésimas, con demasiadas cosas desperdigadas por doquier.

Leonardo no se había caracterizado nunca por ser demasiado pulcro en ese aspecto.

—¡Leonardooooo!

El hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar la aguda voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta y, raudo, se encaminó hacia ella, abriéndola para dejarle paso. Junto a Alessandra venía Ezio, cómo no, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buon giorno, Leonardo—saludó.

Antes de poder devolverle el saludo, el de Vinci sintió los labios de Ezio sobre los suyos, prácticamente devorándolo con aquel gesto, una de las manos del Auditore anclada en su nuca mientras la otra quedaba encajada en su cadera, juntando ambos cuerpos hasta que casi parecieron uno.

Alessandra hizo rodar sus ojos, alzando sus manos en un gesto de exasperación mientras se daba la vuelta, echando a andar por el salón. Todos los días igual, parecía que esos dos desgraciados habían estado sin verse años.

—Ezio—logró llamarlo el rubio entre beso y beso—. Mi hermana está delante.

—Ah, ¿y qué importa? Debe de estar acostumbra...

Ante la mirada de Leonardo, el Auditore se rindió, soltándolo. Leonardo se hizo entonces a un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerrando la puerta después, y con una ceja alzada miró a los recién llegados, de pronto recordando que su presencia allí no tenía explicación.

—¿Habíamos quedado o algo?

—No, pero yo, personalmente, me aburría un poco—dijo la chica—. Así que llamé a Ezio y ambos vinimos a buscarte. Venga, prepárate, que vamos a dar una vuelta. ¡Quiero encontrar más cartas!

—Dadme unos minutos, iré a ducharme. Uhm...Acomodaos donde podáis.

Desapareciendo en el pasillo, Ezio y Alessandra se quedaron solos en el salón, los dos mirando el desastre que era la casa de Leonardo. La mujer suspiró, haciendo rodar sus ojos, y comenzó a recoger las cosas.

—Nunca cambiará...Siempre ha sido muy desordenado, ya lo habrás comprobado.

—Desde luego, está más que comprobado. Se lo he criticado más de una vez, pero no hace caso nunca—el muchacho sonrió ligeramente, con la mirada perdida—. Es un completo desastre de hombre.

La de Vinci dejó escapar una pequeña risa, asintiendo ante las palabras de su amigo, y una vez recogido más o menos el lugar, se sentó en el sofá para esperar a Leonardo, encendiendo la televisión para entretenerse durante la espera.

Ezio, por su parte, se mantuvo de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, andando a pasos lentos por el salón.

—Ya estoy, siento la espera.

Ni Alessandra ni Ezio se dieron cuenta de si había pasado mucho o poco tiempo, ambos estando distraídos como estaban, y viendo que Leonardo ya estaba listo, salieron los tres de su casa para ir a dar un paseo por Venecia y, con suerte, encontrar alguna carta nueva.

—Oye, oye, falta poco más de un mes para tu cumple, Leo—dijo Alessandra a su hermano, sonriendo—. ¡Ya haces 25! Estás un poco viejo, ¿no?

—¡Es verdad!—exclamó Ezio, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño—¿Qué quieres que te regalemos?

—Ezio, esas cosas no se preguntan...Tienen que ser sorpresa—comentó la mujer.

Leonardo suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro con cierta desesperación. Si tuviera que pedir algo por su cumpleaños...Bueno, no sería ninguna cosa material. Se contentaba con poder pasar un momento a solas con Ezio, siempre y cuando el maldito universo dejase de ponerles impedimentos.

A veces era casi insoportable el tenerlo tan cerca sin poder hacer nada.

El hombre lo miró de reojo, con una mueca extraña en el rostro, sin prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía Ezio con Alessandra. Bajó la vista, posando los ojos en las manos de ambos, y poco a poco, estiró un dedo, rozando la cálida piel del Auditore, en vivo contraste con su dermis congelada.

El de Florencia dio un ligero respingo al sentir el frío toque de Leonardo en su mano y, desviando la vista en su dirección, le dedicó una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas.

—Tienes las manos congeladas, ¿sabías?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Ezio simplemente lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando los dedos de ambos, y siguió hablando con Alessandra.

''Sin duda alguna, hoy va a ser un día muuuy largo'' pensó el mayor del grupo.

—¿Vamos a comer fuera?—preguntó la mujer—Yo no tengo nada preparado en casa...Y dudo mucho que alguno de vosotros dos sí.

—Por mí, sin problemas—dijo Ezio, encogiendo los hombros.

Leonardo asintió, conforme, y llegada la hora de comer, los tres fueron a uno de los restaurantes de Cannaregio, cruzando el Gran Canal. La comida fue amena, hablando tranquilamente acerca de la Università, la carrera que iniciaría Alessandra después del verano y cómo la mujer se iba adaptando a Venecia. Cómo no, hablaron también de las cartas, preguntándose qué habría sido de la persona a las que iban destinadas, o de la que las había escrito. Todavía no sabían nada al respecto.

—¿Y si hoy vamos a buscar a Castello? No sé si hemos encontrado algo por ahí—comentó la di Piero.

—Hasta donde yo sé, las cartas han aparecido en Dorsoduro, San Marco y Santa Croce. Me parece bien que vayamos a mirar a Castello, seguro que hay algo en ese distrito—contestó su hermano, sonriendo.

—Y, como de costumbre, seré yo el que tenga que hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿no? Ya sabéis, escalar y llenarse de porquería hasta los codos—dijo Ezio en tono burlón—. Pero sin problemas, estoy encantado, de verdad.

—Leonardo te lo recompensará, ¿verdad, hermanito?

El de Vinci escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, salpicando sin querer a Alessandra, y se limpió inmediatamente con una servilleta, mirando a la chica como si hubiera dicho algo horrible.

—Alessandra, por favor...

—¿Uhm, qué? No me digas que no...

—Se acabó la conversación.

Ezio, por su parte, había estado mirando a ambos hermanos como si estuviera en un partido de ping-pong, sin saber del todo por dónde iban los tiros en la conversación. Así pues, siguió comiendo tranquilamente, mientras Leonardo y Alessandra intercambiaban miradas, uno con el ceño fruncido y la otra un tanto divertida.

Finalmente, y tras reposar la comida, iniciaron una nueva búsqueda por aquel distrito. Para ir más rápidos, decidieron separarse y verse en un lapso de tiempo de aproximadamente una hora en el Arsenale.

Leonardo se dirigió al este del distrito, por la zona misma del Arsenale, y se dedicó a buscar por las callejuelas y los lugares que él consideraba sospechosos, obviando, por supuesto, los tejados. Eso era cosa de Ezio.

Tan distraído estaba en su labor que no se dio ni cuenta de que había llamado la atención de un tipo al que él, por desgracia, conocía bien.

—Eh, di Piero.

El hombre se giró, alzando una ceja al ver aparecer a un chico alto, de ligera melena negra y barbilampiño, con ojos oscuros y piel morena, un tipo que lo llevaba acosando un tiempo.

—Vieri, compañero—saludó Leonardo—. ¿Deseas algo?

—Claro que sí, desde hace unos cuantos meses de hecho. Creo recordar que tú y yo teníamos una cuenta pendiente, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es posible. Lo cierto es que no me acuerdo. Si me disculpas, tengo unas cosas que hacer ahora y...

El llamado Vieri hizo un gesto con la cabeza, llamando la atención de uno de sus compañeros, específicamente el mismo gorila que le había hecho la cicatriz a Ezio, y fue éste el que se encargó de acorralar a Leonardo.

—Llevas dándome esquinazo día sí y día también. Venecia no es muy grande, pero te las has ingeniado para evitarme, tanto por las calles como en la Università. Debo reconocer que, para eso, tienes un talento especial. Pero por fin el gato ha cazado al ratón y, créeme, ya no vas a librarte.

—Siempre podemos dialogar. Si hay algo que no soy, es un hombre de violencia.

—Estoy cansado de tratar de dialogar contigo, Leonardo.

—Ah, ¿pero es que lo has intentado alguna vez? En ese caso, mi memoria es peor de lo que me temía...

Vieri de Pazzi chistó y volvió a agitar la cabeza, acto que bastó para que Dante Moro, el tipo que lo amenazaba, cerrase sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Leonardo, haciendo un brusco movimiento ayudándose con la otra mano hasta que, literalmente, se la rompió. Vieri no tenía una paciencia deslumbrante, después de todo.

—No me vaciles, di Piero. Ahora mismo no veo por aquí a tu querido Ezio Auditore para que venga a rescatarte cual caballero andante, como hizo la última vez. ¿Acaso creías que no lo sabía?

Leonardo se abstuvo de hacer ningún gesto que denotase que Dante le había hecho daño, algo que resultaba obvio dado el trato recibido.

En esos momentos, Leonardo de verdad quería que Ezio estuviese allí, puesto que él mismo no era de los que sabían pelear. Como mucho, podría darle un cabezazo y partir su propia cabeza en dos.

No, no era una opción válida.

—Si le dices a tu amigo que me suelte, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo—propuso.

—¿Otro acuerdo más? No, di Piero, mi paciencia se agotó. Me debes una suma de dinero un poco considerable y te he dado mucho tiempo para pagarla.

—Sigo diciendo que no te debo nada. No es mi problema si tú tienes un mal perder, Vieri.

Dante apretó un poco más los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Leonardo ante el gesto de Vieri y, tras unos instantes de dolor, lo soltó.

—Te daré sólo una semana más. Si para entonces no tengo lo que me pertenece, nos veremos otra vez las caras y, créeme, no te irás de rositas como hoy.

Leonardo hizo rodar sus ojos ante el comentario, sobándose la muñeca mientras miraba la espalda de Vieri. Cómo podía ser un hombre tan retorcido era algo que no comprendería nunca.

Tras unos minutos de reposo, el de Vinci siguió buscando la carta, aunque con menos ánimo que antes y casi sin prestar mucha atención. Tenía un serio problema del que, por otra parte, no era para nada responsable...y no sabía cómo lo iba a solucionar.

Después de un rato, miró el reloj para comprobar si ya había pasado la hora y, viendo que así era, marchó hacia la entrada del Arsenale, sin haber encontrado absolutamente nada. Un par de minutos más tarde llegaron Alessandra y Ezio, negando los dos con la cabeza por su búsqueda infructuosa.

—Puede que no hayamos buscado del todo bien—dijo la mujer—. No perdamos la esperanza, aun hay Venecia por donde buscar, ¿o no?

Leonardo asintió, aunque parecía un tanto distraído, haciendo ligeros gestos de dolor cada vez que se rozaba la muñeca izquierda, apenas perceptibles.

—Si me disculpáis...Estoy un poco cansado, iré a mi casa ya. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza, el de Vinci se dio la media vuelta para regresar al distrito de Dorsoduro, dejando a unos confundidos Ezio y Alessandra frente al Arsenale.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?—preguntó la chica.

—Ni idea, a mí no me mires.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Auditore propuso ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a ver si encontraban algo de la que paseaban y así poder darle una sorpresa a Leonardo, ya que se había ido con un aire pesaroso a su apartamento.

Lo primero que hizo Leonardo al llegar a casa después de haber ido a urgencias fue quitarse toda la parafernalia que llevaba (con algo de dificultad, todo sea dicho) y quedarse mirando su muñeca vendada por una férula. Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un par de hielos del refrigerador, metiéndolos en una bolsa de plástico transparente y colocándolos después sobre la hinchazón después de haberse quitado la férula, guiñando levemente un ojo por la sensación en su piel.

—Bien, ahora tengo la mano inutilizada durante un tiempo...Genial.

Se dirigió luego al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá con cara de aburrimiento, y pasados quince minutos se quitó los hielos, o lo que quedaban de ellos. No sentía nada en esos momentos en la muñeca, aparte de un frío horrible.

Encendiendo la televisión, empezó a cambiar los canales hasta que, hastiado de aquello, terminó por quedarse dormido.

Por su parte, Ezio miraba triunfante la carta que había logrado encontrar después de varias horas de búsqueda. Era ya de noche, cerca de las once aproximadamente, y el Auditore no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que tratar de encontrar algo para animar a Leonardo después de que se fuera tan repentinamente. Dado que se había entretenido con Alessandra por la tarde, había empleado parte de su tiempo en la búsqueda de una misiva, y como no había comido nada desde el mediodía, su estómago rugía a ratos como si fuera una bestia salvaje.

Oh, pero eso merecería la pena sólo por ver la emoción en los ojos azules de Leonardo.

Como de costumbre, el de Florencia usó su modo poco convencional de colarse en el patio de su amigo para llamar a la puerta del mismo, en lugar de ir por la puerta delantera, como cualquier persona cabal. Al girarse hacia el ventanal, vio al hombre dormido en el sofá, con un brazo sobre una de sus piernas y el otro sobre el espaldar del mueble. No sabía si sería por el efecto de luz y sombra de la televisión, pero juraría que la muñeca izquierda de Leonardo estaba algo...deforme.

—Ah, genial...

Ezio revisó la puerta, mirándola desde diferentes ángulos para ver cómo podría abrirla. Lo único que se le ocurría era romperla a mazazos o con una piedra...Y, teniendo en cuenta que ya había fastidiado la puerta de entrada al apartamento el mes anterior, no quería volver a destrozar parte de la propiedad de su amigo.

Así pues, hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió: aporrear la cristalera hasta que Leonardo se despertase por el ruido.

Si bien no era un buen plan, más que nada porque molestaría a los vecinos de su pareja, fue de lo más efectivo. Unos minutos más tarde, Leonardo se despertó, llevándose una mano a los ojos para frotárselos y así poder ver mejor.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ezio—farfulló, incorporándose.

Abrió entonces la ventana corredera, dejando pasar al Auditore, y le miró con una ceja alzada, claramente preguntando acerca de su presencia en el lugar.

—Encontré una carta, así que vine a trae...

Ezio selló los labios al reparar en la hinchazón que presentaba la muñeca izquierda de Leonardo, junto al hematoma, y miró al de Vinci fijamente.

—¿Y eso?

—Oh, un pequeño problema personal, nada importante.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho sin despegar su mirada de los ojos evasivos del hombre. Leonardo simplemente se hizo el loco, ignorándolo, y le preguntó por la carta.

—No te daré la carta hasta que me digas por qué tienes la muñeca de esa manera.

—Es sencillo: Vieri de Pazzi se piensa que le debo dinero, así que hoy me encontró cerca del Arsenale y me lo recordó de mala manera. No sé qué tiene ese tipo en la cabeza, de verdad te lo digo.

—Vieri...de Pazzi—murmuró Ezio—. De Pazzi...de Pazzi...Ah, ya. El que te mandó a ese gorila que me hizo la cicatriz, ¿no? Bien, espero poder cruzarme con él pronto entonces. Si no aprende por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.

—No es necesario que...

—Leonardo, eres mi mejor amigo y, por encima de eso, eres mi pareja. No pienso dejar que un tipejo como él venga amenazándote y menos aun por algo así.

Leonardo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Ezio, negando levemente con la cabeza, y fue a sentarse al sofá, seguido de su amigo. El Auditore se acomodó junto al hombre, preguntándole por la historia que se traía con Vieri.

—Ah, eso...Poco después de empezar el curso, algunos de la Università dijeron de ir a celebrar alguna fiesta a un casino los de final de carrera, así que me apunté para pasar un rato divertido. El caso es que jugué contra Vieri, él perdió y desde entonces está persiguiéndome para que le devuelva lo que gané, diciendo que hice trampas. Y, bueno...No es una suma de dinero pequeña, aunque ya no está en mi poder. Es materialmente imposible que pueda devolvérsela en una semana.

—Será idiota.

—Sí, lo es...Bastante, de hecho. No sé cómo la gente puede caer en un vicio tan bajo como lo es el juego.

Ezio emitió un suspiro y besó a Leonardo con suavidad.

—Tú quédate tranquilo, me encargaré de esto. Ah, y la carta...

—La carta ahora puede esperar—murmuró el de Vinci.

Colocando una mano en su nuca, arrastró a Ezio, tumbándose en el sofá sobre el cuerpo tendido del Auditore, ambos besándose lentamente. Leonardo comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello del moreno, mordiendo de vez en cuando, haciendo cosquillas a su compañero con su ligera barba y su queda respiración. Mientras su boca se entretenía con la piel del cuello de Ezio, su mano se encargó de desabotonar la camisa, acariciando su torso. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que se olvidó de su muñeca lesionada y, al moverla para ayudarse un poco, no pudo evitar dar un agudo grito de dolor, apartando al Auditore de un empujón por acto reflejo.

—Maldición...

Ezio rió levemente, sentándose a su lado y colocándole con cuidado la férula, tratando de no hacerle mucho daño.

—Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto.

—Hmpf, para ti será fácil decirlo...

—Oh, no...Créeme, no lo es. Llevo queriendo hacerte el amor desde hace muchos días, pero parece ser que todavía no es el momento. Ah, no pensemos más en eso y leamos la carta.

Leonardo farfulló algo, acomodándose sobre Ezio mientras el joven rebuscaba a tientas por su chaqueta tirada en el suelo la carta que había encontrado.

-.-.-.-.-

Frustración, Leo, frustración. Hasta que yo diga, aquí no se hace nada M. Y por si pensabáis que lo del cap...3/4/elquefuera en el que a Ezio le hace la cicatriz un tipo x era porque sí, nope nope, lo puse pensando en Vieri XD Sinceramente, pienso que si Vieri existiera en el siglo actual sin duda alguna tendría algún tipo de problema con los casinos, carreras, etc, cualquier lugar en el que se hagan apuestas...Ya, todos sabemos cómo es ese hombre XD Además, ¿quién no ha conocido a alguien así? Es horriiible. Y si he puesto a Dante como gorila de Vieri es porque me cae mal ese hombre y quiero que Ezio le pegue una paliza 8D

Y síiii, yo también me odio por matar a Federico, todos amamos a Federico D: Y el que diga que no, miente ¬¬ ¡Nadie puede no amar a Federico! Bueno, me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir, chicosinapodo ^^ ¡Se agradece que digan esas cosas! Me anima un montón *O*

¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos a ti también, Alex! *3* ¡Se agradecen! Y naaah paso de ese/a tipo/a (no sé si es hombre o mujer XD), sinceramente su último comentario me aburre, no puedo tomarme en serio a alguien tan infantil como ese sujeto XD Y sí, lo del Brotherhood fue muy lol, cada vez que lo recuerdo me río yo sola XD

Y nope, no dejaré el fic a medias, que nadie se suicide (?). Me costó mucho decidirme para publicarlo (sinceramente, al principio no lo iba a publicar y solo escribía por diversión XD), así que no voy a echarlo todo por la borda ahora XDDD ¡Hasta el final!

Bueno, ¡gracias por seguir dejando reviews! ^^

¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

Hiiii!

Bueno, este cap se lo dedico a Aidiki, ya que le dije que iba a dedicarle lo siguiente que subiera...Y para su desgracia (no tanta, pero desgracia al fin y al cabo XD) no se trata de mi próximo proyecto sino del cap 11 de este fic 8D

Huehuehuehue~

Y sí...Este cap contiene lemon lemonero (?) No es muy descriptivo porque no quiero herir susceptibilidades y no conozco vuestro umbral de sensibilidad, pero se puede subir el nivel sin problemas para el próximo lemon (estoy más acostumbrada de hecho a escribirlo más detallado...es frustrante contenerse tanto XD).

Sin más dilación, ya está aquí, ya llegó~

-.-.-.-.-

Ezio se encontraba de brazos cruzados, la espalda apoyada en la pared y una actitud bastante tranquila, en una de las calles de Venecia. Hacía algunos días que Leonardo había tenido aquel accidente con Dante y Vieri y el tiempo que su ''querido'' compañero de facultad le había dado para saldar su supuesta deuda expiraba.

Pero, claro, eso daba igual. El Auditore estaba en _ese_ lugar precisamente para solventar el asunto de una manera...poco civilizada, si no podían llegar a entenderse de otra manera.

Sabía que Vieri de Pazzi acudiría allí, conociendo cómo era gracias a su pareja, y no faltaría mucho para que apareciese en aquel tugurio de juegos prácticamente ilegal, cómo no, acompañado de su gorila particular.

—Vieri de Pazzi, ¿verdad?

El hombre miró a Ezio de arriba abajo, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa llena de sorna en los labios.

—Oh, Ezio Auditore. Fuiste tú el que pegó a mi amigo, ¿verdad? Claro, la ''parejita'' de ese supuesto genio, Leonardo. ¿Te ha enviado para algo en particular o...?

—Ah, no, no, claro que no. Mi pareja—dijo, reafirmando aquella palabra con un fuerte tono, sus ojos observando fijamente a Vieri—no sabe que estoy pululando por aquí. He venido por mi cuenta, para que charlemos con tranquilidad.

Antes de poder decir nada, Vieri se vio sacudido por un puñetazo de Ezio, el cual se miró el puño con desinterés tras haberlo golpeado.

—Hm, decepcionante.

—Tú... ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Dando un golpe a Dante en el brazo, le instó a que lo protegiera del muchacho mientras él trataba de esconderse en algún lugar para no salir mal parado de aquella pelea. El corpulento hombre asintió ante la orden de Vieri, adelantando un par de pasos en dirección a Ezio, y cuando alzó su puño para golpearlo, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el moreno había interceptado el golpe, deteniéndolo con el brazo.

—No esta vez, amigo. Créeme, me tenéis los dos muy cabreado, especialmente tú, que osaste tocar a Leonardo.

Dante farfulló algo entre dientes y sacudió el brazo, librándose del agarre de Ezio. Aprovechando su ligero desequilibrio, quiso propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago para tumbarlo, pero el Auditore simplemente estaba fingiendo. Esbozando una secreta sonrisa, dio un salto a un lado, sorprendiendo al hombre, y sacó partido de su desconcierto para golpearle en la cara con el codo, echándolo hacia atrás, y después tumbarlo al suelo con un legsweep.

—¿Vas a volver a tocar a Leonardo?—preguntó, sentándose sobre él y acercando su rostro al de Dante, sinuoso como una serpiente, uno de sus brazos apretando su cuello hasta casi ahogarlo—Venga, contéstame.

Ezio vio cómo el hombre trataba de negar penosamente con la cabeza, luchando por respirar, y después de dejarlo semiinconsciente, se dirigió hacia Vieri...O hacia donde antes estuviera.

El muy cobarde se había dado a la fuga.

Chistando, trató de seguirle la pista, sin encontrarlo, y al final optó por regresar a su casa, con la idea de buscarlo al día siguiente.

Después de unos cuantos días de búsquedas infructuosas, el Auditore volvió a toparse con Vieri, esta vez a solas, y el trato que le brindó le sirvió al hombre para perdonar esa deuda falsa que Leonardo tenía con él.

—Repite conmigo, Vieri: no volveré a involucrar a Leonardo di Piero en mis asuntos.

De Pazzi se atragantó con la saliva al tratar de hablar, haciendo una mueca de disgusto tras probar el sabor de su propia sangre, y sintiendo los dedos de Ezio apretando de manera desagradable su cuello hasta tal punto que sentía ganas de vomitar, procedió a repetir aquellas palabras.

—Bien, así me gusta. No quiero volver a verte cerca de él, ¿me oyes? Ni a ti ni a nadie relacionado contigo. Déjalo en paz. No tengo problemas en seguir encargándome personalmente de que estés alejado de él, tomando las medidas que tenga que tomar para ello.

Tras el encuentro, Vieri de Pazzi no volvió a meterse en la vida de Leonardo. El hombre no sabía cómo lo habría conseguido el Auditore...y tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Simplemente, había ciertas cosas que era mejor no saber.

En cuanto al asunto de las cartas, su búsqueda se había visto suspendida temporalmente debido a los exámenes que tanto Leonardo como Ezio tenían, mientras que Alessandra, por su parte, tenía parte de su horario ocupado por un trabajo a media jornada en una tienda, con la finalidad de ahorrar algo de dinero y evitar así más gastos a sus padres.

Estaban ya en el mes de abril, a dos meses de los exámenes finales y el final de carrera de Leonardo, el cual, por fin, volvía a tener su muñeca casi entera, con algún que otro dolor esporádico, pero bien por lo general.

Oh, y, por supuesto, era día 15, el cumpleaños de Leonardo di Piero.

Lo más triste del asunto era que su hermana estaba más emocionada que él.

Leonardo cogió el calendario, tachando un par de exámenes que había anotado en él y que ya había realizado, dejándolo después sobre el escritorio. Se aseó, se vistió y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por las calles de Venecia antes de que Ezio y Alessandra se acoplaran en su piso para celebrar el cumpleaños. Era una suerte que fuera tan temprano, estaba seguro de que los dos estaban aun durmiendo.

Como de costumbre, tras dar un paseo por el distrito, llegó a una pequeña plaza con bancos y árboles, generalmente vacía, donde él solía ir para poder relajarse y pensar con claridad o, simplemente, dejar pasar el tiempo mientras veía el vuelo de los pájaros.

—Amor, amor...He pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar a tu lado.

Leonardo alzó una ceja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer aquella voz, y se giró sobre sí mismo, sin ver a nadie. Alzó la vista a los tejados también, pero no veía nada.

—Ya no recuerdo el olor de tu cabello, ni el sabor de tus labios, ni el tacto de tu piel. Pero sigo firme. Sigo esperando una nueva oportunidad de verte de nuevo. Sé que es difícil, que hay muchos obstáculos...Pero también sé que merecerá la pena, sólo por verte sonreír otra vez. Amor, amor...

El hombre colocó los brazos en jarras, intentando localizarlo sin resultado.

—Así que has encontrado una nueva carta, ¿eh?

—Oh, ¿y quién te dice que es una carta?

El de Vinci se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir un brazo alrededor de su cadera, girándose rápidamente hacia aquel joven que le traía de cabeza.

—Vamos, Ezio, tú no dirías algo así...No hay motivos para ello.

El muchacho sonrió, sacando la carta del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sin embargo, antes de que Leonardo pudiera cogerla, puso el brazo en alto para evitar que el rubio la alcanzase.

—No será tan fácil...De acuerdo, es uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños, sí...Pero me merezco algo a cambio, ¿no?

Leonardo hizo rodar sus ojos, posó una mano en la nuca de Ezio y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo con intensidad. El Auditore respondió de inmediato, cerrando un poco más la distancia que los separaba, y cuando sintió que le faltaba oxígeno en los pulmones, se separó del rubio.

—No está mal, no. Aquí tienes tu regalo. Oh, bueno, uno de ellos al menos.

El de Vinci cogió la carta rápidamente, desdoblándola para leerla, mientras Ezio se posicionaba tras él para poder hacer lo mismo, aun con los brazos rodeando la cadera de Leonardo.

''_Amor, amor...He pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar a tu lado. Ya no recuerdo el olor de tu cabello, ni el sabor de tus labios, ni el tacto de tu piel. Pero sigo firme. Sigo esperando una nueva oportunidad de verte de nuevo. Sé que es difícil, que hay muchos obstáculos...Pero también sé que merecerá la pena, sólo por verte sonreír otra vez._

_Amor, amor..._

_Desde que nos vimos obligados a separarnos, he sufrido tanto...Creía verte en cada espejo, en cada charco, en los claros destellos de las gotas de rocío que adornan las plantas al amanecer._

_Mi manera tan imperfecta de amarte duele tanto..._

_Me equivocaba, amor. Ningún ser humano está preparado para vivir de esta manera, para vivir...como si no existiera de verdad._

_Y pensar que en mi otra carta te decía que, de alguna manera, podría vivir sin ti..._

_No puedo hacerlo. Esto no es vida. Tal vez respire, tal vez mi corazón siga latiendo, pero no estoy vivo del todo._

_Te hecho tanto de menos..._

_Non posso vivere senza di te. (No puedo vivir sin ti)''_

—Yo tampoco creo que pudiera vivir de esa manera—dijo Leonardo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, a menos que quieras. Ahora que estoy contigo, no voy a permitir que nadie te aleje de mí.

El de Vinci esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, guardando la carta en su bandolera, y antes de poder decir nada, Ezio ya se encontraba tirando de él hacia algún lugar.

—Bueno, dado que te he encontrado, es mi responsabilidad el llevarte ahora con Alessandra. Se ha puesto hecha una fiera cuando hemos ido a tu casa y ha visto que no estabas.

Leonardo rió, dejándose guiar por Ezio hasta llegar a uno de los puentes del Gran Canal, donde su hermana se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, pero bueno! Será posible... ¡Huir de esa manera de tu hermana y tu novio!

—Es mi cumpleaños, sólo quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

—Sí, pues lo llevas claro. De eso nada. Te espera un día muy ajetreado, Leo.

Efectivamente, aquel día el di Piero no estuvo quieto más que para comer en un restaurante, y casi ni eso. Bien podría decirse que los tres se patearon toda Venecia, tanto andando como en barca, charlando y riendo alegremente, como tres amigos sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Sin duda alguna, aquel fue el mejor cumpleaños de Leonardo. Su hermana le había preparado una serie de sorpresas dispersar por toda Venecia, pequeños detalles que lograron sacarle una sonrisa, y por supuesto Ezio no se había quedado atrás.

Ya casi al anochecer, el Auditore pareció ausentarse un buen rato, mientras Alessandra trataba de entretener a Leonardo como buenamente podía.

—¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Ezio? Hace casi una hora que se fue.

—Uhm...Tal vez ha ido a su casa. O a comprar algo...Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo de mientras? Le mandaré un mensaje diciéndole dónde estamos, ¿te parece?

El mayor de los hermanos di Piero sacudió la cabeza con cierta pesadez, todavía preguntándose dónde narices estaba su estúpida pareja. Unos minutos más tarde, el móvil de Leonardo sonó, indicando que le habían mandado un mensaje, y al leerlo no pudo por menos que enarcar elegantemente una ceja.

—¿Qué...?

Alessandra sonrió secretamente, poniendo cara de curiosidad cuando el de Vinci la miró, su cara expresando su desconcierto.

—¿Me manda la dirección de una calle? Uhm... ¿Habrá algo allí?

—¡Eso sólo lo descubrirás si vamos hacia allá!

—¿Pero no íbamos a...?

—¡Oh, veeenga!

Así pues, los hermanos de Vinci se encaminaron hacia aquella dirección, avisando a Ezio de que ya se encontraban allí. El Auditore respondió entonces con otra dirección, y así hasta que regresaron al distrito de Dorsoduro. No obstante, cuando Leonardo se hallaba ya cerca de su apartamento, Alessandra pareció irse por otro camino sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, tan concentrado iba mirando las calles para ver si encontraba algo de lógica a todo aquello.

Al final, acabó frente a la puerta de su hogar.

—Hmmm...

Rebuscando en su bandolera, Leonardo no pudo encontrar las llaves de su piso, algo que, por otro lado, había empezado a sospechar que le sucedería. Estirando los labios en una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y llamó a la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que Ezio se encontraría dentro, pues había cogido sus llaves en algún momento de la tarde sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Por fin llegas, has tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero está bien.

—Ezio, ¿qué...?

Al entrar, Leonardo selló los labios, anonadado por lo que tenía ante sus ojos. No había ni una sola luz en todo el apartamento que no fuera la de una serie de velas de diferentes tamaños, que alumbraban el lugar de manera cálida, tiñendo la atmósfera de un aire cálido y sensual. El suelo se encontraba adornado con pétalos de rosa, además de unas pequeñas cartulinas dobladas que se encaminaban hacia la habitación principal.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Leonardo—murmuró Ezio en su oído.

El di Piero contuvo un escalofrío, todavía sonriendo tontamente sin poder evitarlo, y se agachó para tomar la primera de las cartulinas.

—¡Oh, Dios!—exclamó, mirando a Ezio—De verdad que eres un maldito mandril.

—Se siente, pero es lo que toca hoy.

Cogiendo el objeto, Ezio lo leyó rápidamente y comenzó a desvestir a Leonardo, quitándole la bandolera y la boina en primer lugar, para pasar después a introducir las manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su pálida piel mientras besaba su cuello. Dejando caer la prenda al suelo, pasó las manos por su espalda, clavando con delicadeza los dientes en uno de sus hombros. Sintió entonces cómo el hombre se estremecía contra él, especialmente cuando tomó uno de sus pezones con los dedos, pellizcándolo con cuidado.

—Siguiente cartulina—terminó por decir el Auditore, no queriendo propasarse antes de tiempo.

Leonardo emitió una risita, tomándola, y no pudo por menos que sonreír con un brillo en los ojos al ver lo que ponía.

—Ah, mi turno.

Atrayéndolo hacia él, el rubio le desabotonó la camisa, deslizándola con cuidado por sus brazos aunque sin quitársela aun, y bajó una de sus manos por el abdomen de Ezio hasta llegar al pantalón, acariciando con algo de fuerza su hombría.

—Eres un poco impaciente, Leonardo.

—Vamos, Ezio...En esa cartulina ponía que podía tocar lo que quisiera, ¿o no?

Ezio sonrió de lado, alzando ambas manos a modo de rendición, y se dejó hacer, sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba levemente ante las atenciones que recibía por parte de Leonardo.

—No vas a dejar nada para el final a este paso.

—Está bien...Pasemos a la siguiente.

Así, cartulina tras cartulina, y después de desvestirse casi por completo entre caricias y besos, lograron llegar a la habitación del di Piero, donde en medio de la cama se encontraba una caja de bombones.

—¿Sabes, Leonardo, todas las horas de sexo que se necesitan para quemar las calorías que producen esos bombones?

—Hmmm...Puedo hacerme una idea—acercándose a la caja, tomó uno de ellos y miró a Ezio—. ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?

Ezio se acercó y cogió el bombón con la boca, acercando después el rostro hacia el de Leonardo, uniendo sus labios. Tras morder su parte, el Auditore delineó con la lengua el perfil de la boca del rubio, alargando el brazo para acercar la caja, pero antes de poder hacer nada, el de Vinci lo tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose él encima.

—Tengo una idea mejor, Ezio.

Sonriendo, Leonardo comenzó a colocar los bombones por el cuerpo del joven, describiendo un caminito por su piel morena, y después los cogió uno a uno, deteniéndose en cada zona para besarla o...

—¡A-ay! Dios, Leo, eso duele...

Morderla.

—Quejica...—murmuró, riendo levemente.

Tras recorrer todo el cuerpo de Ezio de arriba abajo, el de Vinci se quedó mirándolo, un tanto pensativo, y rápidamente se quitó el cinturón, esbozando una sonrisita divertida. Tomando ambas muñecas del Auditore, las amarró, enganchando después el cinturón al cabecero de la cama, y se dirigó a su armario, de donde sacó un pañuelo.

—Leonardo, ¿qué...?

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿no? Entonces, ¿puedo hacer lo que me gusta?

Ezio alzó la vista para poder ver de manera dificultosa sus muñecas, desviando después la mirada hacia el pañuelo, y no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Claro. Sólo déjame recordarte que...

—No te preocupes, sé cómo proceder.

Acercándose de nuevo al de Florencia, cubrió sus ojos con el pañuelo, impidiendo que viera nada, y bajó su mano hasta alcanzar su miembro, acariciándolo suavemente por debajo de la ropa interior mientras mordía su cuello, dejando marcas en él.

Ezio no podía por menos que serrar los dientes, dejando escapar quedos jadeos, retorciéndose ligeramente. Algunos minutos después, sintió que Leonardo retiraba la mano, moviéndose un poco. Parecía que estaba rebuscando algo en los cajones de la cómoda que tenía al lado de la cama, por el ruido que estaba produciendo. Tras un tiempo, volvió a sentir la mano de Leonardo en su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia su entrada, y no pudo por menos que tensarse. Al fin y al cabo, era su primera experiencia de ese tipo.

Dejó escapar un quejido cuando el de Vinci introdujo uno de sus dedos en él, moviéndolo con cuidado para que se acostumbrase, y comenzó a respirar de manera irregular, sintiendo que el hombre acoplaba su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, besándolo con cuidado, como si quisiera tratar de tranquilizarlo de alguna manera.

—Lo hago con el mayor cuidado que puedo, créeme.

Ezio asintió quedamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella extraña sensación, y poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo para prepararlo, Leonardo introdujo otro dedo, seguido de otro más unos minutos después, describiendo círculos. No le importaba tener que estar así durante un buen rato, si con eso podía hacer que el joven no sintiera tanto dolor llegado el momento.

—Cuando te sientas preparado, Ezio—murmuró, besando su oreja con dulzura.

El Auditore aguardó unos minutos más, calmándose con las caricias de Leonardo, hasta que finalmente logró sentirse predispuesto a ello, haciéndoselo saber a su pareja. El de Vinci se acomodó entonces, acariciando nuevamente la entrada de Ezio con su miembro hasta introducirse muy lentamente en él, con cuidado. Sabía que la primera vez no sería una experiencia demasiado...agradable, pero desde luego procuraba que el joven no saliera muy adolorido.

Aunque algunas cosas eran, simplemente, inevitables.

Al sentir aquella intromisión en él, Ezio tensó el cuerpo, sus dedos cerrándose fuertemente entorno al cinturón que apresaba sus manos al cabecero, y apretó la mandíbula. Tardaría algún tiempo en acostumbrarse a aquello.

—Espera un poco—pidió, su respiración viéndose agitada.

Leonardo asintió, avanzando con cuidado cada vez que el joven le instaba a continuar, mientras lo besaba para tratar de calmarlo. Pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo, comenzó a mover las caderas con lentitud, sintiendo que Ezio se acostumbraba a él, y aumentó el ritmo a medida que el Auditore le indicaba.

Ezio, poco a poco, fue relajándose, facilitando las cosas a su pareja, sus quejidos lastimeros siendo sustituidos, con el tiempo, por pequeños gruñidos de placer gracias a las atenciones que Leonardo le procuraba para destensar su cuerpo. Si bien aun sentía dolor, no era como al principio, y cuando el de Vinci comenzó a profundizar algo más las embestidas, el muchacho alzó las piernas, posicionándolas sobre los hombros del rubio. Con cada nueva penetración, notaba cómo su cuerpo se agitaba y se retorcía, dejando escapar quedos gemidos con las mordidas que Leonardo dejaba sobre su piel.

Como cabía esperar, aquello no se parecía en nada a ninguna experiencia sexual que Ezio hubiera tenido con anterioridad, pero, a pesar del dolor que había experimentado al inicio y que se le había antojado casi insoportable, tenía que admitir que le producía una sensación única e indescriptible...y estaba totalmente dispuesto a repetirla.

El Auditore echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en la almohada, y arqueó ligeramente la espalda tras sentir las uñas de Leonardo clavándose en su piel, a la altura del muslo, escuchándolo pronunciar su nombre cada vez más seguido. Ezio buscó a tientas el rostro de su amante, pues con aquel pañuelo que tenía sobre los ojos no podía ver absolutamente nada, y logró encontrar sus labios, besándolos y cerrando los dientes en su piel rosada, saboreando la sangre que emanaba de la pequeña herida que le había producido.

Los dos se encontraban casi al borde del climax, ambos moviéndose de manera acompasada, sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente en aquella erótica danza que habían iniciado, y al llegar al orgasmo, Ezio sintió que una parte de él abandonaba su cuerpo.

Cansado, trató de regular su respiración, sintiendo el peso de Leonardo sobre él cuando el hombre se dejó caer, besándolo en la frente mientras lo soltaba y le quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amore mio—murmuró el joven cerca de sus labios, sonriendo ligeramente.

El de Vinci le contestó con un beso, acariciando su lisa melena oscura, y después recorrió la vista por su cuerpo, acariciando con cuidado las marcas que presentaba en el muslo.

—Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño.

Ezio rió, negando levemente con la cabeza, y arrastró a Leonardo a su lado, acomodándose en la cama. El de Vinci se le quedó mirando, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y apoyó su frente en la de él, cerrando los ojos.

—Sei tutto cio 'di cui ho bisogno. (Eres todo lo que necesito)

-.-.-.-.-

¿Ezio, seme? Pobre infeliz...

Sí, bueno, soy de las que piensan que Ezio se ve más de uke, al menos al principio XD ¡Pero tranquilos! Tendréis a un Ezio seme en el futuro, que nadie se preocupe. Aquí hay para todos los gustos.

Ooooh más fans de TWD! *w* ¡A mis brazos, Alex, colegui! *apachurra* El cap me dejó tal que asdadasdas a ver qué pasa la semana que viene! Y sep, Ezio de esta manera es muy genial *O* Ya se soltará más, ya...Y entonces temblará Roma (?) Oh wait...Roma ya tembló en su día. Pero me has entendido XD

Sé a qué esperas, Aidiki ¬u¬ Pero aun no, tiempo al tiempo...Seguiré chinchándote por facebook hasta que lo publique mwajajajaja! Ya sabes lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser 8D Pero tú no te quedas atrás con el cómic y lo de Dragonlance, maldita TT-TT ¿Creías que serías la única que stalkease aquí? ¡JA! De eso nada...

¡El truco es dedicación, amico mio! Eso y que tengo demasiado tiempo libre ahora que me he cogido un año sabático después del horrible cuatrimestre de una carrera que he acabado odiando XD Aaah comparto el sentimiento hacia Vieri...Pero creo que, como nosotros dos, mucha gente. CREO. Ahem XD

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Como siempre, me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia ^^ Y ya sabéis, en cuanto a lo del lemon puedo subir el nivel en un periquete sin ascos, eso como queráis :D

Ah, y perdón por la penosa escena de Dante y Ezio, esas cosas se me dan mal *derp*

¡Ya nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, siento este período de inactividad, pero todo es culpa del último Final Fantasy, que me ha tenido enganchada desde el viernes XD Estúpido juego...

En fin, dejo por aquí el cap 12 del fic :D Y más abajo haré un poco de publi (?) que tengo una sorpresa para los fans de AltMal~

¡A leer!

-.-.-.-.-

Ezio suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde, sobándose los ojos, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá con gesto de agotamiento.

—Odio los exámenes, de verdad que los odio. Si los exámenes fueran personas, los asesinaría uno a uno sin contemplaciones.

—Es posible, pero no lo son y tienes que pasarlos—respondió Leonardo, mirando con ojo crítico la pintura que tenía en frente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Es el final de carrera y todavía no sé nada del supuesto proyecto que tienes que realizar.

—No lo sé ni yo, amore, como para saberlo tú.

El Auditore hizo rodar sus ojos, negando con la cabeza, y volvió a coger los apuntes, aburrido y cansado. Leonardo, por su parte, parecía más relajado, a pesar de que tenía serios motivos para no estarlo en absoluto. Se acercaba el final de carrera, como Ezio le había dicho, y tenía que entregar un proyecto que estuviese a la altura del evento. Si bien había tenido todo el bendito curso para dedicarse a ello, había preferido atender otras cosas, como las cartas, sus pinturas o cualquier otra actividad poco importante, por lo que dicho proyecto no era más que eso, un proyecto.

Muy, muy lejano...

Tan lejano que ni la mente preclara de Leonardo lo había elaborado aun.

Oh, pero él se decía a sí mismo que no pasaba nada. Aun quedaba medio mes, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Solo se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle...

Tenía otras tareas que hacer, exámenes que aprobar y trabajos que planear para ocupar su verano, dado que ya tenía algunas ofertas, como otros de sus compañeros de carrera. Sin embargo, a él no le interesaba aquello. Estaba más pendiente de sus proyectos personales, de sus cuadros, especialmente desde que, hacía poco más de una semana, un crítico de arte había contactado con él, interesado en hacer algún trabajo junto al hombre.

Leonardo se encargaría de pintar cualquier cosa y el crítico se inventaría un significado para tener contentos a los ''expertos'' en arte que iban a las exposiciones, con sus trajes a medida de Gucci y sus comentarios absurdos sobre algo que no entendían, pero que trataban de hacer que sí sabían del asunto, mientras tomaban una copa de champagne de Gout de Diamants.

Si bien eso haría que el de Vinci tuviera que codearse con un sector de la sociedad bastante hipócrita, cosa que no le hacía especial gracia, probablemente podría hacerse un hueco en el mundo del arte, algo que le interesaba, en cierta medida. Después de todo, le gustaba pintar y crear obras de arte.

Aunque algunos de los encargos que había tenido en los últimos años por parte de conocidos o compañeros de la Università seguían a medias...o sin empezar.

—Leo, ¿puedes traerme algo para comer? Tengo un poco de hambre...

—Claro.

Ezio cerró los ojos, dejando caer los apuntes sobre su rostro, y a punto estuvo de quedarse dormido, como le solía pasar cada vez que se sentaba en el sofá de Leonardo. De verdad que ese mueble tenía algo que le invitaba al sueño.

—Si no te quitas eso de la cara, malamente vas a comer, Ezio.

El muchacho refunfuñó, tomando los papeles para dejarlos sobre la mesa, pero se quedó completamente estático al ver lo que tenía frente a él.

Era una cosa naranja, alargada y totalmente asquerosa.

—Quita esa zanahoria de mi vista, Leonardo.

El de Vinci rió, dándole pequeños toquecitos en la nariz con la hortaliza, divertido ante la cara de repugnancia que tenía Ezio en aquellos momentos, con el ceño fruncido y el puente de la nariz arrugado.

—Oh, pero si las zanahorias están buenas—comentó, acercándose un poco más al joven, sinuoso como una serpiente mientras apoyaba el brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

—No, eso es mentira.

Leonardo puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera haciendo un gesto de exasperación, y oprimió la zanahoria sobre los labios de Ezio, pasando su lengua por el largo de la hortaliza, acariciando con ella la boca cerrada del Auditore.

—¿Lo ves? No me he muerto.

Ezio frunció los labios aun más, aunque su mirada prácticamente estaba devorando al hombre. Si por él fuera, mandaría al diablo a la maldita zanahoria, tiraría a Leonardo al sofá y le daría a probar otra cosa que también era alargada.

A veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que aquel hombre lograba excitarlo con apenas unos simples movimientos.

Sonriendo ligeramente, el Auditore acercó rápidamente al de Vinci hacia él, apartando la zanahoria de un rápido manotazo, y besó su cuello por todas partes, dando pequeños mordiscos para incitar a Leonardo a hacer otro tipo de actividades que no tuvieran que ver con los estudios.

—No no no, Ezio...Tienes que estudiar, ¿recuerdas?

Separándose del joven, Leonardo cogió sus apuntes y se los tendió, dándole un mordisco a la zanahoria.

—Venga, no tienes todo el día y los exámenes son dentro de poco.

—Lo puedo dejar para luego.

—No, de eso nada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Deja eso a un lado y hazme caso a mí!

—Tengo una idea, Ezio. Si sigues estudiando seriamente durante las próximas dos horas, te daré una recompensa. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Cruel.

El di Piero emitió una pequeña risa, encogiendo los hombros, y soltó los apuntes sobre el regazo de Ezio, dando a entender que, al menos por ahora, no iba a haber ningún tipo de acción entre ambos. Así pues, el Auditore siguió estudiando, un tanto frustrado y con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Leonardo se dedicaba a mirar sus pinturas inacabadas con gesto de aburrimiento, sin querer terminarlas. Tenía una nueva idea en mente, una idea mejor que lo que había estado haciendo, así que deshechó esos cuadros y comenzó uno nuevo que, probablemente, dejaría también a medias.

—En serio, Leonardo, en lugar de dedicarte a eso, deberías estudiar en serio para la que te espera y empezar de una vez el proyecto de final de carrera. ¿Qué pasa si vuelves a repetir?

—Pues...Probablemente deje la Università. Estoy cansado de ella.

—Precisamente por eso, quítatelo de encima este año.

Leonardo suspiró. Sabía que Ezio tenía razón, pero sentía tan pocas ganas de dedicarse a ello...

No obstante, tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo. Llevaba cinco años en la facultad de ciencias, después de haber desperdiciado un año y medio de su vida en otra carrera de la que se había cansado casi de inmediato.

Sentándose en el sofá, se recostó en el mueble y le instó a Ezio a que se acomodara sobre él. Extrañado, el muchacho simplemente encogió los hombros y se apoyó de espaldas sobre el torso de Leonardo, todavía estudiando, mientras sentía las pequeñas caricias del de Vinci en su cabeza, jugueteando con su fino cabello.

Estar así relajaba bastante al rubio, cosa que aprovechaba para tratar de pensar con mayor claridad, y pasó los minutos tratando de montar algo en su cabeza relacionado con su proyecto final, hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo despertó.

—¡Hermanitooo, abreee!

Ezio se incorporó, permitiendo de esa manera a Leonardo poder levantarse para ir a abrir a Alessandra, la cual se encontraba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y ese humor?

—¡He contactado con el chico este, el crítico de arte que te tiene en tan alta estima, y me ha dicho algo que puede que te interese! Está dispuesto a financiarte una exposición para mediados de octubre, pero...Es fuera.

—¿Qué haces tú hablando con...? Espera, ¿has dicho fuera? ¿Cómo fuera?

Ezio dejó de lado los apuntes, mirando a ambos hermanos con el ceño fruncido, pendiente de la charla que mantenían.

—Ajá, en el extranjero. Tendrías que estar mínimo seis meses en Francia, luego podrías volver, pero si triunfas, tendrías que ir de un lado para otro, ya sabes, por las exposiciones que tendrías. Me comentó que quería hablarlo contigo lo más pronto posible. ¿No es genial?

Leonardo miró a Ezio, los dos hombres quedándose en silencio ante la noticia. Si la exposición era en octubre, eso significaba que el di Piero tendría que irse a Francia unas semanas antes, por lo que estaría un mínimo de siete meses fuera.

—Pero... ¿Por qué seis meses? Es mucho tiempo para una simple exposición.

—Diferentes exposiciones, más críticos de arte, trabajos, encargos...Partiendo del hecho de que tengas éxito, por supuesto. De fracasar a la primera...No sé qué pasaría, él no me comentó nada. ¡Eso es que tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en ti!

—Es una...buena noticia—comentó el Auditore—. Estarías un tiempo fuera, sí, pero harías lo que te gusta, ¿o no? Piénsalo bien, no todo el mundo tiene ese tipo de oportunidades.

—Sí...

Frotándose los ojos, Leonardo se ausentó unos minutos para ir al baño, mojándose la cara y tratando de pensar con la mente fría. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad de ningún modo, pero tampoco quería estar separado de Ezio tanto tiempo. Temía que su relación pudiera verse perjudicada por ello.

Necesitaba pensarlo bien, con calma...Pero no tenía tanto tiempo como él esperaba. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, poco tiempo para pensar, y en esos momentos lo único que quería era detener el paso del tiempo para poder tomarse aquel asunto con mayor tranquilidad.

—No tienes por qué aceptar si no quieres—se dijo para sí—. Pero esto es algo con lo que llevas tiempo soñando. No puedo simplemente dejar escapar algo así con tanta ligereza...

Confuso, volvió al salón, viendo a Alessandra charlando con Ezio, aunque el muchacho parecía algo distante, un hecho que la mujer podía apreciar también a pesar de seguir hablándole.

Pasado un tiempo, después de comer, la de Vinci optó por dejar a ambos hombres a solas para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, no sin antes recordar a Leonardo que el crítico de arte necesitaba una respuesta clara antes de que concluyera el mes, y una vez solos, tanto el muchacho como el di Piero volvieron a quedar en silencio, cada cual pensando en sus ideas con respecto al asunto.

—Es una buena noticia, ¿eh?—dijo Ezio, sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá—Pasarás un tiempo fuera, sí, pero no importa. Sólo será medio año, yo estaré ocupado con los estudios, tú con tus exposiciones...Se pasará rápido.

—Ezio, no quiero estar separado de ti tanto tiempo—contestó el otro, arrodillándose frente al joven, sus manos tomando las del Auditore y apoyándolas en sus rodillas—. Confío en ti, pero tengo miedo de que pueda pasar algo con nosotros, ¿entiendes? La distancia nunca es buena. Estaré en otro país, lejos de aquí, con mucho ajetreo y apenas podré dedicarte tiempo. No estoy dispuesto a ello.

—Vamos, Leonardo, es lo que te gusta, ¿o no? No voy a dejar que renuncies a una oportunidad así por miedo. ¿Sabes la de gente a la que le gustaría estar en tu lugar? ¡Eres un privilegiado! Sólo te pido que no te distraigas mucho y me hagas algo de caso de vez en cuando estando en Francia.

—¿Has decidido ya por mí, Ezio?

—Por supuesto, tú solo no darías el paso, amore. Menos mal que me tienes a mí para guiarte un poco...—dijo, pasando con cariño el pulgar por la mejilla del hombre, mirando sus vidriosos ojos azules.

Leonardo suspiró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y atrajo al muchacho hacia él, besándolo con cierta desesperación.

Lo quisiera o no, ya estaba decidido.

—¿Vas a quedarte a dormir aquí?—preguntó el de Vinci al separarse, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al caballete.

—Claro, mañana déjame despierto cuando vayas a tus clases y listo. Yo empiezo una hora más tarde que tú, sobre las doce aproximadamente.

El hombre asintió, volviendo su atención al lienzo, mientras que Ezio seguía estudiando, los dos sin poder centrarse del todo en sus respectivas tareas.

El resto del día lo pasaron casi en silencio, hablando de vez en cuando o, simplemente, dejando pasar el tiempo en compañía, como acostumbraban.

A la mañana siguiente, tras asearse y desayunar, el Auditore acudió a sus clases, andando por Venecia con aire distraído, y nada más entrar en su facultad, se topó de bruces con Claudia, su hermana menor.

—¡Claudia! ¿Qué...?

—Hola, Ezio. Mamá y yo vinimos esta mañana, cogimos el tren a primera hora. Te avisamos, pero no has contestado al móvil.

—Dios, el móvil...—murmuró, negando con la cabeza—Lo olvidé en...Lo olvidé—terminó por decir—. Lo siento. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí...Oh, mira, creo que vienen a por ti. Tienes que hablar de unos asuntos con el decano, al parecer. Oye, Ezio...No te alteres demasiado.

—¿Alterarme?

Sin entender absolutamente nada, Ezio saludó a su madre y al decano, siguiéndolos hasta el despacho del hombre, y una vez allí demandó saber qué era lo que ocurría.

—Siéntese, Auditore—dijo el decano, tomando asiento tras la mesa del despacho—. Su madre me ha dicho que usted no sabe nada del asunto, dado que no ha podido comunicárselo antes, así que hablaremos sin rodeos.

—Deje que se lo diga yo, por favor—pidió María, girándose hacia su hijo—. Ezio, ahora que tu padre y tus hermanos han fallecido, me temo que no podemos seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Ayer hablé con un amigo de tu padre, William Miles, seguro que reconoces el nombre. Ambos eran como hermanos, incluso llegaste a conocer a su hijo, Desmond.

—Sí, me acuerdo de él, de ellos, pero... ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

—Verás, cuando se enteró de la noticia, me llamó preguntando por nuestro estado...Y ayer me propuso algo a lo que no he podido negarme, dadas las circunstancias. Tiene una casa en Dakota del Sur, vive allí con su hijo, y después de contarle los problemas que tengo para encargarme de los gastos de tu universidad, con todo lo que eso conlleva, me ha ofrecido que te vayas a vivir con él. Él se haría cargo de ti y yo podría ahorrar para encargarme de tu hermana, dado que ella empezará la universidad dentro de poco tiempo.

—Quieres decir que...me tengo que mudar a Estados Unidos.

—Lo siento, Ezio, pero no tengo otra solución. Vine a pedir un traslado de expediente a la facultad de Dakota del Sur. No puedo seguir costeándote el apartamento, la carrera, tu manutención en general.

—Pero… ¿Y tío Mario? ¡Él tiene una finca cerca de Florencia!

—Sí, Claudia y yo iremos a vivir con él, pero no puede hacerse cargo de los gastos tuyos muy a su pesar. Ezio, ten en cuenta que hay que invertir mucho dinero en ti y yo sola, o con ayuda de Mario, no puedo. Él tampoco está en las mejores condiciones económicas y el tener que acogernos a Claudia y a mí le supone un gasto importante. Sin embargo, William no tiene reparos en ello. Para él, eres parte de su familia, y dispone de los medios para acogerte en su casa sin problemas. Ezio, cielo, debes entender que no podemos quedarnos aquí. No tenemos más opciones, ninguno de los tres.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo aquello y, especialmente, intentando encontrar una forma de decírselo a Leonardo. El de Vinci se iba durante seis meses, pero él...Estaría fuera aproximadamente 4 años, con escasas probabilidades de poder visitarlo.

Por supuesto, no podía simplemente decirle a su madre que se negaba a ir a Dakota porque tendría que estar separado de su pareja mucho tiempo. María Auditore no sabía nada acerca de la vida personal de su hijo y, por otro lado, Ezio no sabría cómo se tomaría la noticia de que estaba saliendo con un hombre, aunque ella ya conocía a Leonardo y tenía una muy buena opinión sobre él.

—De verdad que siento que haya tenido que ser así, hijo...No es mi deseo el separarte de tus amigos, especialmente de Leonardo. Sé que ambos os apreciais mucho, pero seguiréis manteniendo contacto. Hoy en día, con todas esas cosas que ofrece internet...No es lo mismo, pero es menos que nada.

—¿Y Claudia? ¿Qué opina ella de todo esto?

—No quiere irse, pero no tiene más remedio que hacerlo. Y tampoco desea estar separada de ti, igual que yo...Pero hay que sacrificarse, Ezio.

Ezio sacudió la cabeza, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que incluso llegó a marearse. Apoyándose en el escritorio del despacho, trató de serenarse, y finalmente se puso en pie, mirando a su madre.

—Si no hay otra solución, no puede hacerse nada.

—Me alegro de que lo comprendas, Ezio. Esto es muy difícil para todos.

—Si me disculpáis, llego tarde a clase. Por cierto, madre, ¿volverás a Florencia hoy?

—Eso espero, tengo que preparar las cosas. Te irás a Estados Unidos tan pronto como termines el primer año de carrera. Es importante que te esfuerces en estos últimos exámenes, ¿vale, cariño?

Asintiendo, el joven besó a su madre en la mejilla, se despidió del decano y salió del despacho, intercambiando un par de palabras con Claudia antes de ir al aula que le correspondía.

No podía creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-

Ooooh sí drama, drrrraaammmaaaa (?) A ver qué sucede con estos dos huehuehuehue~

Y sí, Aidiki... ¡Soy mala, cruel y retorcida Y DISFRUTO CON ELLO! No, es broma, en realidad soy un trozo de pan :D Y sigo tentándote con lo de Dragonlance ¬u¬ Vamos vamos, soy capaz de chantajearte...Solo lo dejo caer *risa malvada*

Aaaay Alex, créeme, me gusta escribir lemons MUCHO más descriptivos XD Pero tenía que tantear primero, por si acaso...Así que ahora que lo sé, el próximo será mejor ;)

Huehuehuehue TeTe (¿puedo llamarte así? Es más corto y...bueno, tendría su lógica XD), ¿quién te dice a ti que no es un (o una) Borgia quien esté involucrad en las cartas? ¬u¬ Aaaah y lo de los estudios...Estudiaba Bellas Artes, pero entre el profesorado y, por ende, las horribles clases...Imposible, así que lo dejé el mes pasado XD ¡Ahora seré un lastre hasta septiembre que vuelva a hacer algo con mi vida! *baila*

Bueno, como dije, aquí dejo la publicidad (?) Inicié un fic de Altaïr y Malik *w* Y como no sé dejar links por aquí, porque acaba apareciendo solo la mitad del enlace, os dejo el título: Novicios. Desde mi perfil podéis ir, obviamente XD En breves subiré el cap 2 de ese fic~

¡Gracias por los reviews! Ya sabéis que se agradecen un montón ^^

¡Ya nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

Actualizo este también~ Creo que más o menos voy llevando ambos fics de la mano XD

¡Espero que os guste el cap!

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado casi medio mes desde que Ezio se enteró de que tendría que trasladarse a Dakota del Sur y, sin embargo, aun no había encontrado la manera de decírselo a Leonardo. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano debería hacerlo, pero aquel no era el momento más oportuno para ello. Ambos estaban bastante ocupados con los últimos exámenes del curso, y más aun el de Vinci, pues él debía presentar el proyecto de final de carrera, y no quería importunarlo con aquel problema y distraerlo de sus estudios.

Era junio, hacía calor y los ánimos estaban bastante disparados como para hablar de asuntos delicados.

El Auditore se esforzaba más que nunca en sacar unas notas aceptables, pues sabía que su ingreso en la Universidad de Dakota dependía en gran medida del resultado del primer año de carrera, y aunque no quería ir a otro continente, no podía tirarlo todo por la borda y hacerle eso a su madre por cuestiones personales. Se suponía que era un adulto y debía actuar como tal, tomando decisiones que, tal vez no fueran las que él quería, pero socialmente eran las más correctas.

¿Sacrificar los estudios por una cuestión sentimental? Eso no estaba permitido.

Por la parte de Leonardo, él se encontraba bastante animado por la exposición de la que era protagonista y que se daría en Francia en unos meses. Ya había hablado con su crítico, confirmando su participación, y no dejaba de hablar de ello con su pareja, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ezio, por supuesto, lo animaba y apoyaba, callando su viaje obligado a otro continente para no mermar el carácter alegre que tanto le agradaba de Leonardo. Gracias a él, podía olvidarse de ciertos asuntos.

En cuanto al tema de las cartas, aun no habían encontrado esa última misiva que, estaban seguros, seguía en algún lugar de Venecia, aunque seguían intentándolo siempre que podían, tanto ellos como Alessandra. Si bien se habían hecho con un par más, ninguna de ellas parecía ser el punto y final de la historia.

A veces, era de lo más frustrante...Especialmente porque no encontraban una explicación al por qué la persona que las había escrito cada vez se encontraba con los ánimos más decaídos a pesar de que, por las mismas cartas, podía verse que seguía amando a la persona a las que iban dirigidas. Estaban convencidos de que había algo detrás de todo aquello, no podía ser que, simplemente, esa persona decidiera dejar de escribir cartas al ser amado sin un motivo aparente.

Dejando de lado los estudios y la historia de amor que estaban reconstruyendo gracias a las cartas, en aquellos últimos días Ezio había tratado de mantener algo más de contacto con Desmond Miles, ya que apenas había hablado con él desde hacía algún tiempo, a pesar de que siempre habían mantenido cierta relación pese a la distancia. Le comentó acerca de la decisión de su padre de acogerle en su casa y, al parecer, el joven de Dakota no tenía muchos problemas al respecto según le dio a entender.

Probablemente porque no le quedaba más remedio, seguía siendo un crío y debía aguantar lo que su padre decidiese. Aunque Desmond también tenía que admitir que el Auditore le caía bien y no estaría de más tener a alguien en casa con quien salir de fiesta y hablar acerca de cualquier cosa de chicos.

Con la llegada de los últimos exámenes y de la presentación del proyecto de final de carrera de Leonardo, él y Ezio se habían visto en la obligación de verse con menor asiduidad, por sus correspondientes obligaciones. El di Piero deseaba que todo aquello terminase de una vez para poder estar más tiempo con el de Florencia, ignorante como era de que el muchacho se iría a principios de julio, si no tenía que recuperar ninguna asignatura, en cuyo caso el viaje se aplazaría hasta finales del séptimo mes del año.

Alessandra, al contrario que Leonardo, sí sabía el asunto de Ezio. El Auditore se lo había contado tan sólo para que ella tratase de ayudarlo a la hora de decírselo a su hermano, pero ninguno de los dos había llegado a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Simplemente, no era una noticia que fuera a sentar bien, se dijera como se dijese, y por más que tratase de ayudarlo, la mujer no podía hacer gran cosa al respecto. Por supuesto, no había comentado nada a Leonardo, y debido a que la di Piero tenía un talento para el disimulo, su hermano no sospechaba nada de nada, al menos por ahora.

A finales de junio, Ezio se encontraba ya libre de responsabilidades, pues había pasado el primer año con todas las asignaturas aprobadas sin necesidad de ir a ninguna recuperación, algo que, realmente, era todo un logro. No sólo por el hecho de ser el primer curso de una carrera, algo que solía pasar factura ya fueran por los nervios o por la dificultad, sino que también por el tan delicado asunto sentimental que llevaba largos días rondando por su cabeza.

Deseaba decírselo a Leonardo, tenía que decírselo de hecho, pero no encontraba las palabras. No quería hacer daño a su pareja, sabía que él era muy sensible. El sólo tener que estar siete meses fuera de Venecia había hecho que sus ánimos se vieran mermados durante los primeros días tras la noticia, y a Ezio le había costado tiempo y dedicación el hacer que el de Vinci lo viera como la mejor oportunidad del mundo, a pesar de la distancia.

Suspirando, giró la cabeza hacia el hombre de cabellera rubia que, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encontraba colocando un lienzo sobre su caballete. Leonardo no tenía gran cosa que hacer en esos momentos, dado que había terminado los exámenes y lo único que le quedaba era la presentación del proyecto que se realizaría al día siguiente. Estaba algo nervioso, eso no lo podía negar, pero la presencia de Ezio en su hogar le proporcionaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba antes del acto final.

—¿Otro encargo?—preguntó el de Florencia, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. No, nada de eso, esto es algo personal.

Dejando de lado el lienzo, se acercó a Ezio, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una bebida en la mano, y le miró desde arriba, colocando un par de dedos bajo su barbilla para alzar su rostro y poder mirarse los dos a los ojos, azul contra ámbar, aquella alegría infantil de Leonardo topándose contra la serenidad propia del desierto casi dorado de Ezio.

—Quiero retratarte.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero retratarte—repitió, sonriendo—. ¿Estás sordo? En este tiempo nunca te he dibujado...Estando tú presente, quiero decir. Y ahora quiero hacer un retrato tuyo, mirándote.

El Auditore sonrió, dejando de lado la bebida que estaba tomando. Cogió con delicadeza la mano de Leonardo y la besó con cariño, asintiendo.

—Claro. ¿Tienes pensado algo en especial o...?

Vio cómo el de Vinci titubeaba ligeramente, sus ojos desviándose de su mirada, y ante aquello, alzó una ceja.

—Sí, tengo algo en mente—dijo, mirándolo de reojo—. Quiero retratarte desnudo.

Ezio lanzó una pequeña risa ante aquello y se puso en pie, sus labios encontrando los de su pareja con facilidad. Lo cogió de las muñecas, obligándolo a colocar las manos en el cierre de su pantalón, y asintió.

—Ayúdame a desvestirme y empezaremos.

Leonardo sonrió con ternura, nuevamente uniendo sus labios mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones, sus manos rodeando después sus caderas y ascendiendo por la suave piel de su espalda, sintiendo los músculos bajo sus dedos. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el Auditore le besó en el cuello, los dos enredándose en un fuerte abrazo, el di Piero quitándole la camiseta al otro con lentitud, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso.

—Me estás distrayendo, Ezio—murmuró, sus labios pegados a la piel morena del joven, tras la oreja.

El muchacho sonrió, guiando las manos de su pareja para que terminase de desvestirle, y una vez desnudo se separó un poco de Leonardo.

—¿Cómo quieres que pose?

El de Vinci se permitió contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Ezio, aquella tersa piel bronceada, el cabello ahora suelto cayendo a partes desiguales por los hombros. Sintió la mirada que le brindaba, sus ojos ámbar brillando seductores, sus deliciosos labios curvados en una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Túmbate en el sofá—dijo, recorriéndole con la mirada.

El Auditore hizo lo pedido, esperando nuevas instrucciones. Leonardo se acercó a él, colocándole según la pose que tenía en la cabeza, sintiendo cómo su sangre hervía cada vez más.

Estaba cavando su propia fosa.

Ezio se dejó hacer, sin apartar la vista de su pareja, de pronto sintiéndose apesadumbrado. Apenas faltaban unos pocos días para que se fuera a Dakota.

Sin poder evitarlo, cogió a Leonardo de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia él, haciendo que el hombre tropezase y cayera sobre su pecho, sus labios entrando en contacto en un beso desesperado. El de Florencia rodeó su cuello con un brazo, atrayéndolo aun más hacia su cuerpo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

—Ezio, será mejor que empiece a retratarte o de lo contrario no comenzaré nunca ese cuadro.

Ezio quiso decir que tenía tiempo para ello, pero sabía que eso era una pequeña mentira. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de que él se fuera a Dakota del Sur? No las suficientes horas como le gustaría.

Recostándose en el sofá tal y como Leonardo le había dicho, vio cómo éste lo preparaba todo para empezar a bocetar, sonriéndole de manera algo distante, sus pensamientos lejos de allí.

—Ezio, amore, ¿en qué piensas? Te noto distante—comentó Leonardo al cabo de un tiempo.

—¿Eh? Nada importante, es sólo que es la primera vez que me retratan—dijo con simpleza, volviendo a sonreír al hombre—. ¿Cómo vas? Ya ha pasado un buen rato.

—Retocándolo, no creo que me quede mucho más para terminar la base.

—Lo cierto es que estoy algo cansado de estar en la misma posición. Me duele el cuello, Leo.

El di Piero sonrió, dejando sus materiales de dibujo a un lado, y se sentó junto a Ezio, acariciando su cabellera oscura.

—Puedo continuar mañana si quieres.

El Auditore suspiró aliviado, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, su mano buscando la de Leonardo para besarla de nuevo con dulzura. Sabía que aquel cuadro no podría terminarse al día siguiente o, al menos, tenía serias dudas de que Leonardo fuera a acceder después de hablar sobre su viaje a Dakota. El de Vinci no estaría de humor para ponerse a pintar y Ezio lo entendía. Sólo esperaba poder estar a su lado los pocos días que estuviera en Venecia.

Después de vestirse, ambos hombres decidieron cenar algo dado que era un poco tarde, y luego se recostaron en el sofá mientras veían alguna película que echasen por la televisión, los dos devorándose a besos y acariciándose de manera íntima, ignorando la programación que estuviesen dando. Tenían mejores cosas que hacer en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ezio se despertó, vio que Leonardo ya se había ido, dejándole una nota como de costumbre, y luego de adecentarse, decidió salir a dar una vuelta para poder aclararse y encontrar la manera de darle la noticia a su pareja con delicadeza y tacto.

Las horas pasaron sin que el pobre muchacho hubiera encontrado la manera exacta de proceder, así que, simplemente decidió ir de frente y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. En esos momentos, el Auditore se encontraba tumbado en un banco cercano a la facultad donde Leonardo cursaba sus estudios, esperando a que saliera del recinto, con un amargo sabor de boca y un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Ezio, he obtenido la titulación!—exclamó el de Vinci.

El de Florencia se incorporó rápidamente al oír el grito de su pareja y, sonriente, se acercó a él, abrazándolo mientras le daba la enhorabuena.

—Espero que me sirva de algo, no me he dejado el lomo por nada...El título en sí me llegará en unos días, de momento tengo este certificado, que ya es algo. ¡Pero por fin he terminado la maldita carrera!

Sin poder reprimirse, Leonardo besó a Ezio a pesar de que se encontraban en medio de la multitud, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Por la parte del muchacho, a esas alturas ya le daba totalmente igual, y le correspondió en cuestión de milésimas, nuevamente el de Vinci sintiendo aquella desesperación en el beso, cómo el Auditore se aferraba a él.

—De verdad me alegro mucho por ti, Leo—dijo Ezio al separarse—. Ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no como yo, que aun me quedan unos cuantos años de carrera...

—Ah, pero se pasarán rápido, ya verás. Si me sale bien el asunto de mi ''carrera'' artística, procuraré seguir viniendo aquí muy a menudo en caso de que tenga que estar yendo de un lado a otro.

—Sí...Oye, quisiera comentarte algo.

—Claro, dime.

Ezio tomó aire, cogiendo de la mano a Leonardo mientras negaba con suavidad.

—En otro lugar, a solas.

Así pues, ambos hombres se encaminaron a la pequeña plaza a la que Leonardo solía acudir, quedándose los dos en pie, con Ezio dándole la espalda al di Piero, pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

—Verás, Leonardo, mi madre...ha tenido que tomar una decisión, por el asunto de la muerte de mi padre—dándose la vuelta, miró fijamente a Leonardo—. No es algo que yo quiera hacer, pero no tengo alternativa porque no puedo cambiarlo. Mi padre tenía un amigo en Dakota del Sur, ya te he hablado de él puesto que mi familia y la suya son muy cercanas. Ya sabes, William Miles.

—Ah, sí, el padre de...Desmond, creo. ¿Qué sucede con eso?

—Bueno, resulta que económicamente, no estamos para echar cohetes, ya me entiendes...Y William se ha ofrecido a dejarme su casa, sin necesidad de pagar nada. Me ayudará en lo que pueda, según tengo entendido.

Leonardo sintió que empalidecía, su piel simulando un papel de un perfecto color blanco.

—¿Dices que te vas a Dakota a vivir? ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Ezio?

—No lo sé...En principio, terminaré mis estudios allí. Probablemente salga con alguna oferta de empleo, con suerte, así que...Imagino que pasaré unos cuantos años en Estados Unidos.

—Eso significa que...no podremos vernos en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero...No creo que eso afecte a nuestra relación, ¿o sí?

—Claro que sí. Ezio, por el amor de Dios, te vas a Dakota. Y yo me voy a Francia, puede que tenga que estar allí más de medio año. Después, quién sabe adónde tendré que ir. Aquí tengo un apartamento propio, mío; si te quedaras, podría venir y quedarme para estar contigo hasta que tuviera que empacar de nuevo mis cosas, pero no tengo nada allí donde tú vas, al igual que tú. Dime, Ezio, ¿qué haría yo en Dakota del Sur? ¿Dónde podría quedarme, si ni siquiera tienes un piso allí que puedas llamar tuyo? No puedo simplemente ir y acoplarme en la casa del amigo de tu padre y, ahora mismo, no puedo permitirme el lujo de pagar dos apartamentos. Dame una solución a esto, entonces.

Ezio se quedó en silencio, así como Leonardo, durante varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería pensar en lo que aquello significaba, por varios motivos. Ambos estaban bien juntos, se querían y eso era lo que importaba.

Pero...al parecer, no era suficiente.

La distancia sería demasiada, las dudas serían constantes. ¿Qué hacer frente algo así? ¿Cómo luchar contra aquel problema? Les venía demasiado grande, a los dos.

—Ezio, tú...tienes 19 años recién cumplidos. Aun no has experimentado nada de la vida y querrás hacer cosas, construirás proyectos, y no puedo retenerte. Tienes que aprender a vivir, al igual que yo. Puede que nos precipitásemos en esto.

—Puede que sí. Leonardo, sabes que te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí...pero me temo que necesitamos algo más, algo que todavía no podemos tener—suspirando, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Me iré dentro de tres días, así que tenemos dos opciones. Podemos pasarlos juntos o...

—No puedes pedirme eso, Ezio. Te he amado desde siempre y ahora tengo que dejarte ir. No puedes pedirme que alargue esta agonía.

—¿Ni un beso de despedida?

Leonardo lo miró, sus claros y vidriosos ojos azules transmitiendo una vorágine de sentimientos en aquellos momentos, pero se mantuvo en su sitio, sin moverse apenas.

—Espero que te vaya todo bien, Ezio. Ojalá que nos veamos de nuevo, en unos años. Para entonces, tal vez la herida haya cicatrizado.

—Leonardo...—sin saber muy bien qué decir, simplemente asintió—Te deseo lo mismo, amigo. De corazón.

Dándose la espalda, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, cada uno encaminándose a su destino, sin mirar hacia atrás. No era por orgullo, en esos momentos ninguno de los dos podía sentir algo tan mezquino.

Se trataba de esperanza.

Porque, en el fondo, tanto Leonardo como Ezio tenían la esperanza de que el destino los uniera de nuevo, en cualquier momento, daba igual el tiempo que pasase. Podrían ser meses o años, eso era lo de menos. Ellos sólo querían que su camino se cruzara otra vez y que, entonces, tuvieran su oportunidad, su momento de felicidad, la certeza de que no volverían a separarse de nuevo.

Pero eran jóvenes, algo inexpertos en el complicado y doloroso mundo del amor, y tenían que vivir más, amar más. Debían crecer, madurar, y sobretodo, jamás olvidar aquel sentimiento mutuo. Tenían que hacerlo florecer hasta tal punto que, inevitablemente, los dos tuvieran que encontrarse de nuevo.

Y, entonces...

Entonces, sería su momento, único, mágico. El momento en el que se juntarían para siempre o tomarían rumbos diferentes de por vida.

-.-.-.-.-

''¡Espero que os guste el cap!'' TROLL sé que a nadie le ha gustado XD

Lol Ezio ''píntame como una de tus chicas francesas'' *se esconde antes de que le lancen palos*

Antes de que me matéis, quiero dejar en claro que el fic NO estaba acabado. Show must go on~

Blboiopibljdbkbcl *octodad plz* Aleeeeeeex no llores :C Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero me enredé con un juego estúpido del doge picando piedra XD Y pues he estado un par de días sin dar un palo al agua :'D Y no me mates, por favor ;_; Me necesitas viva para acabar el fic (?)

Mwajajajajaja lo de las cartas tendrá que esperar~ Y te comprendo, el incesto es genial (obvio si no es en mi familia tampoco XD). De hecho tengo un pj original que es gay y tiene una relación con su hermano 8D Y soy fan del Majere twincest~ ¡Somos los dos unos enfermos! ¡Yaaaaaay! :D Y nooo, BBAA es un horror de carrera TT-TT Al menos tal y como me la han dado a mí u.u Lo cual es un asco porque desde pequeña quería hacer eso, pero bueno...Casi 19 años y no sé qué hacer con mi vida, es todo tan guay :'D

¡Gracias por los reviews! ^^ Y no me odiéis mucho :D

¡Ya nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Buenas!

Siento la demora, he estado ocupadilla ;_; ¡Bueno, aquí os dejo el cap 14!

¡Espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-

—¡Enhorabuena! Como de costumbre, has vuelto a tener un éxito rotundo. La gente está encantada con tus resultados, amigo mío. Y otra vez te llevarás un buen pellizco de todo esto. Han comprado ya los tres cuadros más caros de la exposición.

Leonardo estiró los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con cierto apuro, y removió ligeramente la copa que tenía en las manos, disculpándose con su patrocinador para ir a charlar con algunos críticos de arte sobre las últimas tendencias del género.

Diez años habían pasado desde que Ezio y él tomaron rumbos diferentes, y desde entonces ninguno de los dos había vuelto a saber nada del otro. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la apariencia física de Leonardo di Piero apenas había cambiado; alto, delgado pero atlético, con aquella melena rubia y su barba perfectamente recortada, rodeando su boca. Lo único novedoso eran las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles líneas de expresión nasolabiales, algo más notorias cuando se reía o hacía algún gesto con la boca, y los ligeros surcos por las mismas en la zona de los ojos. Sin embargo, eso no mermaba su aire juvenil, especialmente visible por el brillo de sus ojos azules. Además, tenía un aire atractivo y cautivador que le hacía ser el centro de las miradas, estuviera donde estuviese. Pero él no era precisamente consciente de aquello, así que se limitaba a sonreír ante los halagos con algo de vergüenza, alzando la copa unos milímetros y desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

El hombre se encontraba en esos momentos en Nueva York, en una de sus exposiciones, codeándose con la alta sociedad neoyorquina, tan lujosa como mezquina. Era así en todas las ciudades; un pequeño contratiempo en lo que era su vida, pues Leonardo odiaba hablar con personas tan superficiales como aquellas.

Había logrado hacerse un nombre en la élite artística internacional, pero como solía ocurrir con las artes, sólo lo conocían aquellos que estaban interesados en aquel mundo o la gente más culta. No obstante, tenía su ''club de fans'', varios seguidores por todo el mundo, y ya le habían entrevistado un número importante de veces.

Todo aquello, quitando algunas excepciones, le agradaba, le entretenía y le daba algo en lo que pensar, además de proporcionarle una buena cantidad de dinero, la suficiente como para vivir cómodamente sin problemas gracias al buen trabajo de sus patrocinadores y la aceptación en general de su tendencia artística. Además, si aquello terminaba por salirle mal, siempre tenía un precioso título que podría usar para trabajar en alguna universidad como profesor o en alguna multinacional de renombre. Tenía ciertos...contactos importantes que podrían echarle una mano en el asunto.

Pero, de todas maneras, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Tenía 35 años, un apartamento de lujo en Nueva York (muy a su pesar, dado que él prefería algo más modesto), un patrocinador que le financiaba prácticamente todo, estudios, su piso de Venecia por si quería pasearse de nuevo por allí y una vida fácil basada en encargo tras encargo. Si bien había recibido algunas críticas por sus largos períodos de inactividad, en general no podía quejarse de nada.

O, bueno, casi.

A pesar de su encantadora sonrisa y sus buenas palabras, una parte de él parecía haberse marchitado por completo. Echaba demasiado de menos a Ezio Auditore, aquel muchacho al que no había visto desde hacía una década, y pensaba todos los días en él. El tiempo no había logrado hacer que lo olvidara, más bien todo lo contrario. Cada día que pasaba, lo quería más y más, y era un sentimiento tan abrumador que a veces pensaba que moriría por su culpa.

Leonardo se había labrado un nombre, se había construido una vida, una reputación, y si quería algo, podía tenerlo en menos de dos minutos. Pero nada había que pudiera llenar ese vacío en su interior.

Tenía un ayudante, Gian Giacomo Caprotti da Oreno, un joven italiano que quería seguir sus pasos a pesar de que le gustaba más la fiesta que cualquier otra cosa, y con el que había mantenido una relación. Sin embargo, el di Piero nunca había logrado tomárselo demasiado en serio, a pesar de que apreciaba de verdad al chico. El día de su ruptura, Salaì (el sobrenombre que Leonardo le concedió por sus pillerías) había realizado demasiadas preguntas, le había echado en cara demasiadas cosas, pero Leonardo no podía culparle de nada. Finalmente, se habían distanciado un poco, pero seguía teniéndolo de aprendiz, aunque su relación ya nunca podría ser la misma que en sus inicios.

Como él, había tenido otros tantos romances pasajeros, demasiado cortos como para sentir algo, y demasiado fríos.

Leonardo sabía perfectamente el por qué no podría tener una relación con nadie: su corazón había muerto tiempo atrás, aquel día de junio en el que Ezio y él se dijeron adiós.

—Leonardo, estás en las nubes.

—¿Perdón?

—Te preguntaba si tienes pensado algún proyecto nuevo.

El hombre miró al tipo que le había hecho la pregunta. Era uno de sus contactos más cercanos, con el que sabía que podía contar en caso de que el mundo del arte dejara de darle dinero.

De cabello negro, ojos claros y barba perfilada, su elegancia destacaba vivamente entre los demás. Tenía un porte regio, una sonrisa ligeramente cínica, unos ojos inquietos y cierto aire inquisidor.

Leonardo lo había conocido hacía unos tres años aproximadamente, en la ciudad de Roma. Curiosamente, ese hombre le había proporcionado la última carta de aquella historia de Venecia, de la cual el de Vinci nunca se había olvidado. Al parecer, el escritor de aquellas correspondencias se trataba de un familiar suyo, algún abuelo o bisabuelo según le había comentado.

El escritor en cuestión se trataba de un tal...Arturo Borgia.

—No, no tengo nada pensado todavía, Cesare—comentó, dando un trago al contenido de su copa, sintiendo las burbujeantes gotas de champagne recorrer su garganta—. Pero lo tendré, de eso no te quepa duda.

—Bien, eso espero.

Por supuesto, los dos sabían que no estaban hablando de arte. No del que Leonardo exponía abiertamente al público, al menos.

Suspirando, el hombre de cabellera rubia hizo un gesto de la cabeza, despidiéndose de Cesare Borgia, y comenzó a pasear de manera distraída por la galería.

Cesare Borgia, un hombre poderoso y, sin duda alguna, muy ambicioso, había puesto su mira en él. El talento de Leonardo era realmente extraordinario, en cualquier ámbito de la humanidad. No había nada que su mente no pudiera abarcar, nada que no pudiera mejorar, y eso era algo que Cesare sabía recompensar especialmente bien.

Sin embargo, lo que el di Piero más le agradecía era el hecho de que le hubiera dado esa última carta, de la cual el Borgia se había desprendido como si no le importara nada, y que Leonardo, a pesar del tiempo, aun no había leído. Nunca había leído una carta sin Ezio y no iba a empezar en esos momentos.

Si tenía que morir sin saber cómo acababa esa historia, sería de esa manera.

Pensativo, ignoró sin quererlo algunos círculos de personas que querían hablar con él, y acabó en la salida del recinto, apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que le reclamasen para hacer alguna ronda de preguntas, fotografías o citas para entrevistas. Como predijo, tan sólo tuvo unos escasos momentos de intimidad, pues enseguida tuvo que volver al interior del lugar.

Si hubiera salido en aquellos momentos del edificio, si tan sólo hubiera recorrido la calle para doblar una esquina, habría podido toparse con alguien a quien aun echaba demasiado de menos.

Sin embargo, esa persona no dobló la esquina en dirección al lugar donde estaba la exposición. Yendo en dirección contraria, ni tan siquiera reparó en ella. Iba arrastrando una maleta, con un papel en la mano, acompañado de un hombre ligeramente más bajo que él, pocos años más joven.

—Gracias por haber dejado que me aloje en tu apartamento. La empresa me proporcionó un hotel, pero prefiero estar conviviendo con alguien que sepa moverse por la ciudad. Apenas he estado un par de veces en Nueva York.

El hombre que había hablado presentaba una tez morena, con unos ojos ligeramente ambarinos, y una melena oscura amarrada en una pequeña coletilla. Su boca estaba rodeada por una elegante barba recortada y sus labios estaban surcados por una cicatriz.

Se trataba de Ezio Auditore, con 29 años recién cumplidos, internándose en el bullicio de Nueva York.

¿Situación laboral? Abogado.

¿Situación sentimental? No quería hablar de ello.

A su lado se encontraba Desmond Miles, un hombre de 25 años de cabellera corta, morena, y aspecto bastante similar a Ezio. Incluso compartían la misma cicatriz en el mismo lugar, algo que les había sorprendido a ambos, y de lo que el Auditore solía bromear, diciendo que tenían que haber tenido un antepasado común a la fuerza.

Los dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos desde que Ezio se mudase a Dakota y, en esos momentos, Desmond se encontraba guiando al Auditore por Nueva York, ya que tenía un congreso y debería quedarse en la ciudad durante algunos días. Por suerte para él, el más joven tenía su apartamento disponible, dado que no compartía piso con nadie, al menos de momento.

Tras algunos minutos más de caminata, llegaron al que sería el hogar provisional de Ezio, un apartamento bastante decente, donde los dos podrían convivir sin problemas el tiempo que el hombre estuviera allí. Nada más llegar, lo primero que hizo Ezio fue irse derecho a su habitación, dejando la maleta en el suelo para poder abrirla. Desempacó la ropa, amontonándola sobre la cama, y, con cuidado, sacó un pequeño libro, como un diario. Era antiguo, las hojas estaban algo desgastadas y amarillentas y la cubierta había conocido tiempos mejores, pero aun podía leerse.

Lo acarició con cuidado, incluso con cierto cariño, y suspiró.

Ese diario era el de la persona a la que iban dirigidas las cartas que Leonardo y él habían encontrado en Venecia.

Al igual que Leonardo con aquella última carta, Ezio tampoco se había atrevido a leer el diario. Tenía la esperanza de que, en algún momento del futuro, el de Vinci y él volvieran a cruzarse y, aunque no solucionaran las cosas, pudieran al menos tener una relación de amistad.

Daba igual que simplemente fingieran.

—Oye, Ezio, ¿a ti te gusta el arte?

El hombre se incorporó como activado por un resorte; no había escuchado llegar a Desmond.

—Bueno, depende. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, mi padre, que me acaba de decir que hay una celebridad en la ciudad. O sea, del ámbito artístico, ya me entiendes. A él le van estas cosas. Pero creo que el tipo te sonará de algo. Me parece que era un amigo tuyo, si mal no recuerdo. Leonardo di Piero, ¿te suena?

Ezio abrió mucho los ojos, su corazón olvidándose de latir por un segundo debido a la noticia, y sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, salió disparado del apartamento, dejando el diario sobre la cama junto a sus otras pertenencias. Nada más salir a la calle, preguntó a la primera persona con la que se cruzó acerca de dicha exposición, y tras varios intentos fallidos, logró encontrar el dichoso edificio.

Deteniéndose en la entrada, dudó de si pasar o no.

Por una parte, estaba deseando entrar, buscar a Leonardo y, una vez localizado, besarlo hasta dejarle sin labios.

Por otro lado, temía lo que pudiera encontrarse. Tal vez Leonardo tuviera una vida ya formada, una pareja, o estuviera casado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría entonces? ¿Podría, simplemente, sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Tenía muchas dudas en aquellos momentos, como siempre había tenido.

Habían pasado ya 10 años.

Él había vivido ciertas cosas, había estado a punto de hacer cosas de las que, a lo mejor, se hubiera arrepentido. O no. No podía saberlo ya. ¿Y si Leonardo había tenido las mismas experiencias que él?

¿Y si a Leonardo le habían salido bien y eso había cambiado lo que aun pudiera sentir por él, de sentir algo todavía?

Ezio sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, tanto que podía notar cómo rebotaba en su pecho de tal manera que pensó que lo atravesaría.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de personas se dirigían hacia la puerta de acceso, donde él estaba parado.

Y, cuando la hoja giró sobre sus goznes, se topó de bruces con todo aquello con lo que había soñado desde hacía tantos años.

Allí estaba, delante de él. No había cambiado, no a sus ojos. Aquel brillo de sus claros iris azules seguía intacto, dándole ese toque curioso e infantil que le caracterizaba y que Ezio amaba tanto.

—Leonardo—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Leonardo se había quedado completamente estático, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados, anonadado.

No podía ser verdad. Eso era un sueño, uno de los tantos que había tenido en los que Ezio y él se reencontraban.

Fue Ezio el primero en dar el paso, acercándose al de Vinci, y le zarandeó ligeramente, tomándolo por el brazo.

—Leonardo, soy yo, Ezio. Ezio Auditore.

La gente que los rodeaba comenzó a cuchichear, preguntándose quién era aquel tipo que había descolocado tanto al artista, pero antes de poder decir nada en voz alta, Leonardo pareció despertar de su trance, y cogió al más joven del brazo, casi arrastrándolo por los pasillos hasta encontrar un lugar solitario donde pudieran hablar lejos de miradas ajenas.

—Ezio—murmuró, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la mano—. Ezio, ¿qué...?

El de Florencia no pudo soportarlo más y, repentinamente, rodeó el cuello de Leonardo con los brazos, acercándolo a él para besarlo. El di Piero tardó en reaccionar, sólo por la sorpresa, pero no faltó mucho para que le correspondiera, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Leonardo entre besos.

—Llámalo destino, si quieres.

El hombre rubio sonrió, pero de pronto se detuvo, separándose de Ezio. El Auditore lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender el por qué Leonardo se había detenido.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Han pasado diez años, Ezio. Diez años en los que no he sabido nada de ti. Y apareces ahora, de repente, hablando del destino, como si eso lo justificase todo.

—Leonardo, no fui yo quien empezó todo esto. Tú dijiste que teníamos que separarnos, madurar como personas y...Y todo ese rollo que me soltaste la última vez que te vi.

El artista abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos rodando hacia abajo, a la derecha, con una expresión de dolor en ellos. Ya no podía saber qué hubiera ocurrido si Ezio y él hubiesen tratado de seguir juntos cuando tuvieron que separarse.

—Ezio, yo...Pensé que sería lo más correcto. Sólo quería saber si...

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la misma con cierta pesadumbre, y sintió la mano del Auditore en su barbilla, obligándolo a alzar la vista.

—Leonardo, te he encontrado después de diez años. No quiero...

Leonardo lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que su ligera melena rubia se moviera en un gracioso vaivén.

—Aquí no, Ezio. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Pero, si no tienes prisa, puedes esperar. A las once de la noche estaré totalmente libre y, entonces, hablaremos. Sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre lo que hemos hecho en este tiempo. Y sobre lo que haremos en el futuro.

—A las once, a la entrada del edificio. Seré puntual.

Tras besarlo nuevamente, tomando de sorpresa al de Vinci, Ezio salió del lugar, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo nuevo en los ojos. No importaba si Leonardo era reticente a rehacer su vida juntos, él lograría convencerlo.

Oh, claro que lo haría.

Sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará? Jojojojojo~

Me gusta torturaros, queridos lectores :3 Pero siempre con cariño~

¿Que por qué abogado? Bueh, me parece lo más lógico XD Quiero decir, un Asesino trata de hacer justicia, y un abogado...uhm...bueno, en teoría también, pero ya sabéis~ El caso es que Ezio es un buen tipo y un abogado decente XD

Bueno, quería anunciar que el cap siguiente será el cierre del fic, pase lo que pase y quede como quede (?). Pero tranquilos, que seguiré molestando por aquí :3 Al menos al otro fic del AC aun le queda...It's something :'D

Aasddadasdsa Alex qué te pasó con los reviews? XDDDDD Estúpido fanfiction que hace lo que quiere XD Pero no soy tan mala gente ;_; Al menos se han reencontrado...Algo es algo :'D Aunque aun no se sabe si se quedarán juntos o no, eso ya lo veremos en el próximo capi~ Huehuehue 8D *sí, es cruel aunque diga que no*

Heeeeey TeTe, ¿te gusta el Majerecest? La buena de Aidiki tiene un fic genial de ellos *-* Pero no lo quiere continuar ¬¬ La presionaré por facebook para que lo haga (?) Por cierto, SÍ, SÍ ERA UN BORGIA. Ea, ya lo sabes XD Así no hay quien sorprenda a nadie *se va a llorar al rincón* Pero no era Cesare, no~ Le puse Arturo por Arturo Borja (sisisi todos sabemos de dónde viene el apellido de esa familia XD), que era poeta y eso~

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ^^

Eeeeeeeeen fin coleguillos/as, con esto me despido por ahora~

¡Hasta el siguiente cap!


	15. Chapter 15

Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho la demora DDDD:

Estuve de enganchada al último Final Fantasy y no paré hasta que me lo pasé...Y, bueno, di un parón a mis escritos XD Entre eso y que reescribí este cap unas 349837503458302 veces...

Casi las 2 de la mañana haciendo ya la última revisión. Y anoche me quedé hasta las 3 escribiendo. Esto me pasa por engancharme a un juego...

En fin, no quiero enrollarme más aquí XD Os dejo con el cap final. Cómo no, va dedicado a todos los que me habéis leído ^^

Espero de corazón que os guste :)

-.-.-.-.-

Tras la exposición, Leonardo se despidió educadamente de los que habían acudido a verla y, después de hablar con sus patrocinadores y contactos más cercanos, se disculpó, pues debía ausentarse.

Tenía una cita, después de todo.

Se sentía estúpidamente nervioso, como si fuera un adolescente acudiendo a su primer encuentro con su novio. Sabía que la situación era totalmente distinta; hablarían, tal vez rememorasen cosas del pasado, y después decidirían qué hacer entre ellos. Aquello distaba bastante de ser una tranquila cita donde se iba al cine, a pasear o a cenar en algún restaurante.

A las once en punto, Ezio se presentó a la puerta del edificio, donde ya se encontraba también Leonardo, y ambos fueron a dar una vuelta, los dos en un silencio algo incómodo, pues no sabían cómo iniciar una conversación.

—Leonardo, antes de que digas nada, debes saber que...

—¿Que no me has olvidado? ¿Que todavía sientes algo por mí? Sí, Ezio, todo eso me lo conozco.

—Oh, es algo que nos ahorramos entonces.

Leonardo suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

—Creo que no lo entiendes, o que no quieres entenderlo. Ezio, durante todo este tiempo he sufrido como no te puedes imaginar. ¿He tenido otras relaciones? Sí, varias, de hecho. Incluso puede decirse que una de ellas llegó a ser...algo seria. Pero siempre te he amado y ese sentimiento no ha menguado jamás. Después de haber estado juntos, aunque hubiese sido por poco tiempo, y tras cómo acabamos...No sé si podré soportar el ser un amigo más. En estos diez años he tratado de reflexionar, de calmarme y pensar con mucha tranquilidad sobre ti, sobre lo que siento, y no puedo obviarlo sin más. Si he de ser sincero, a pesar de todo...Te quiero mucho más de lo que ya te quería entonces.

Ezio sonrió, mirando los ojos claros de Leonardo, y unió sus labios con suavidad.

—Leonardo, te he recuperado después de diez años. Nunca creí de verdad que pudiera verte de nuevo, después de lo que pasó, y teniendo en cuenta los caminos tan diferentes que cogimos. Pero aquí estás, aquí estamos, y me da igual a lo que tenga que renunciar por estar a tu lado. No pienso dejarte escapar, no esta vez. Pero, antes de que me des una respuesta, quiero contarte lo que he vivido en estos años. ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme?

El di Piero asintió, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer o cómo responder sin que las dudas se reflejasen en su voz. En esos momentos sentía demasiadas cosas como para hablar sin titubeos, así que se limitó a escuchar lo que Ezio tuviera que decirle.

—Hace siete años, visité Venecia de nuevo, con la tonta idea de que, tal vez, pudiera encontrarte allí. Sin embargo, Alessandra me dijo que te habías ido, así que fui a mi ciudad natal, Florencia, a pasar unos días. En Florencia conocí a alguien, una mujer. Se llamaba Cristina...y mantuve una relación con ella. Una relación seria. Estuvimos juntos dos años, ella incluso quería formalizar lo nuestro después de ese tiempo, pero había algo que me retenía. Por supuesto, no le dije que, aunque la quería con todo mi ser, había una persona a la que amaba aún más que a ella, y le di evasivas, una detrás de otra. Un día...murió. La asesinaron. Pude despedirme de ella en el hospital...Si te soy sincero, me sentí culpable. De alguna manera, no sé por qué. No sé si las cosas hubieran cambiado de haber tomado otras decisiones, pero...Simplemente, no podía. No podía comprometerme con alguien cuando no había conseguido olvidarte aun. Leonardo, quiero que entiendas que en estos últimos diez años, nunca te borré de mi mente. Sigo queriéndote tanto, que incluso duele a veces. Y ahora que estamos aquí los dos, quiero...quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Leonardo se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio tenso e incómodo. Su mirada se clavó en la de Ezio durante largos segundos, aunque sin expresar un sentimiento en concreto, y después de un tiempo, se desvió hacia un lado con lentitud, de manera delicada. Dio un respingo cuando el Auditore le tomó de la mano, llamándole por su nombre para que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Incluso si quería solamente insultarlo, mientras reaccionase estaría bien.

—Leonardo, reacciona—le pidió con cierta desesperación.

El artista tomó aire de manera entrecortada y lo dejó escapar suavemente, su respiración siendo lo único que se oía en esos momentos. Se soltó del agarre del moreno, evasivo, y volvió a respirar, esta vez con mayor profundidad.

—Estuviste con...con una mujer—logró murmurar, casi sin voz.

—¿Perdón? No entendí lo que dijiste, Leo.

El pobre Ezio Auditore no sabía por qué su amigo, de pronto, parecía aún más frágil de lo que ya era, sus ojos cristalinos mirando hacia un lado, sin atreverse a hacerle frente. Le desesperaba verlo así sin saber el motivo.

—Estuviste con una mujer—repitió más alto, casi sin vacilaciones—. Acabas de decirme que mantuviste una relación seria con una mujer. Que casi te casas con ella. ¿Y si siguiera viva, Ezio? ¿Seguirías a su lado?

—Cristina ya no está viva.

—¡Ese no es el punto, Ezio!—le espetó, por primera vez alterándose en mucho, mucho tiempo—¡No estás con ella porque está muerta, pero sí lo harías de seguir con vida! ¿Cómo tengo que tomarme eso? ¡No soy más que tu segunda opción! ¡Y ni eso, porque nos hemos encontrado por pura casualidad!

Ezio sintió que esas palabras le abofeteaban, le herían en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Cómo era posible que Leonardo pensara algo así? ¿Cómo había permitido que Leonardo pensara algo así?

Era tan absurdo...Él había sido su primer amor. Ni la distancia ni el tiempo habían logrado hacer que lo olvidase.

—Leonardo, con todo lo que yo te quiero—dijo sin pensar, cerrando la distancia entre ambos poco a poco—. Tú nunca has sido una opción. Tú eres quien ha estado ahí desde siempre.

Arrinconándolo contra la pared, oprimió sus labios contra los del artista, rodeando su cadera con una suave caricia, y sonrió mientras lo besaba al sentir cómo Leonardo se rendía ante él, sus manos ascendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar al cuello y perdiéndose entre su cabello moreno. Le escuchó suspirar, cómo su respiración se volvía entrecortada y grave, y al separarse tomó una de sus manos y le besó en los nudillos, sus ojos ambarinos jamás dejando los azules del otro.

Sin embargo, Leonardo se separó. Dejó caer su mano a un costado y dio un par de pasos hacia un lado, dándole la espalda y negando con la cabeza.

—Si nunca fui una opción, ¿por qué hemos estado separados?—preguntó, más para sí mismo que para Ezio—Si no te hubiera dicho nada, si hubiéramos aguantado un poco más, si tan sólo nos hubiéramos amado lo suficiente entonces...Todo hubiera sido diferente. ¿Viviríamos en Venecia, o tal vez aquí? ¿Hubieras venido conmigo a la exposición o nos hubiéramos encontrado como hoy? Ahora no tendríamos que irnos a casas separadas...o puede que sí.

—Pero tenemos una nueva oportunidad, Leonardo. Ahora es nuestro momento, ese momento que antes no pudimos tener, por los motivos que fueran. No fue culpa tuya, ni mía. Tuvo que ser así para poder darnos cuenta de qué era lo que de verdad sentíamos, si nuestro amor era tan fuerte como para sobrevivir después de tanto tiempo.

—Necesito pensarlo bien, Ezio. Dame...un poco de tiempo.

El Auditore frunció el ceño, sus labios torciéndose en una mueca poco agradable.

—¿Más todavía? ¿Diez años no han sido suficientes, Leonardo?

—No. No lo han sido. No cuando me vienes diciendo que has estado con una mujer y que estuviste a punto de comprometerte con ella.

Ezio emitió un suspiro cansado, entendiendo los motivos del artista, y con un gesto pesaroso, sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, esperaré un poco más. Seré paciente por ti.

Leonardo alzó los ojos para poder verlo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa extraña, decaída, que no terminaba de encajar con su alegre carácter. Nuevamente, se quedó en silencio, un silencio que el de Florencia no se atrevió a romper tampoco, y tras unos instantes de meditación, su mirada se desvió hacia el cielo.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Ezio.

—Leonardo, me iré de la ciudad en unos días. Necesito una respuesta antes de volver a Chicago, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré aquí hasta el viernes—introduciéndose una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo y garabateó rápidamente su número de móvil, arrancando la hoja y dándosela al otro—. Aquí tienes mi número, llámame cuando quieras que nos veamos de nuevo.

El artista asintió, tomando aquel pequeño objeto, y lo retuvo en la mano, volviendo a mirar a Ezio. Quiso haber dicho algo, adelantar la cabeza y besarlo con fuerza, pero tan sólo alzó una mano a modo de despedida.

—¿Ni un beso de despedida?—preguntó el Auditore.

Los dos se quedaron prendados de la mirada del otro, rememorando el pasado, aquel amargo día en el que sus caminos se separaron, y en el que Ezio le había hecho la misma pregunta antes de que Leonardo se diera la media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

El di Piero sintió cómo sus labios se estiraban unos milímetros, ajenos a su control, durante apenas unos segundos, pocos pero los suficientes como para que el de Florencia se hubiera dado cuenta del gesto. Sin embargo, aquella vez tampoco lo besó.

—¿Despedida? Esto no es una despedida—comentó, alzando el papel que aún tenía entre los dedos índice y corazón—. Tenemos un asunto pendiente, Ezio, desde hace diez años. Te llamaré antes del viernes, te lo prometo. Nos veremos entonces.

—Va bene. Hasta entonces, Leonardo.

Ambos hombres se dieron la espalda, cada uno de ellos andando en direcciones distintas dentro del barullo propio de la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero aquella vez no fue como la anterior; aquella vez los dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo nuevo en los ojos.

Al llegar al apartamento de Desmond, lo primero que Ezio hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación, prácticamente ignorando a su amigo, el cual estaba con una mueca extraña en el rostro por la repentina ida del Auditore. Una vez en su cuarto, se acercó a la cama y cogió una de las revistas del avión que había dejado ahí, abriéndola con rapidez y empezando a pasar las páginas hasta encontrar una en concreto. Tras leerla, la cerró y emitió una pequeña carcajada, agitando la cabeza.

—Ezio, ¿ocurre algo?—escuchó al otro lado de la puerta—Tío, estás rarísimo, ¿sabes?

—Puede ser—contestó, abriendo la puerta y mirando a Desmond con una sonrisa—. Voy a necesitar que me ubiques un poco en esta ciudad.

—¿Qué?

Miles pestañeó, cada vez más confuso por cómo se estaba comportando su compañero, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía tan animado como en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, un taciturno Leonardo se encontraba sobre su cama, en actitud pensativa, una de sus manos jugueteando con el papel en el que se encontraba el número de Ezio. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que, cuando le sonó el móvil, dio un salto por el susto, y con gesto perezoso alargó el brazo para cogerlo, viendo el nombre que se encontraba en la pantalla.

Salaì.

Su pulgar se acercó al icono verde, para pasar después al rojo, sin saber cuál de los dos arrastrar. Finalmente, decidió dejar de nuevo el aparato sobre la mesilla, ignorándolo, y cerró los ojos, colocando el brazo sobre ellos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Probablemente su ayudante estuviera algo borracho, llamándolo desde el interior de algún local de Nueva York rodeado de gente, música y alcohol, y como tantas otras veces, le diría que quería pasar un momento de diversión con él. Al final, el muchacho siempre acababa durmiendo la mona en la cama de Leonardo mientras éste se encargaba de cuidarlo. Y las mañanas de resaca eran todo un martirio.

Dada la insistencia de su ayudante, al final el de Vinci tuvo que silenciar el móvil, pues el tono de llamada empezaba a producirle dolor de cabeza, y dando la espalda a la mesilla, se hizo un ovillo y acabó por quedarse dormido, todavía con el número de Ezio en la mano.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que Leonardo decidiera hacer algo con respecto al Auditore y él mismo; no sólo por la falta de tiempo debido a la exposición que tenía en la ciudad, junto a los trabajos que debía preparar para Cesare Borgia, sino también por una cuestión de inseguridad.

Era jueves y Ezio marchaba al día siguiente. No tenía mucho tiempo tampoco para hablar con él, dado que ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche, pero tampoco habría podido quedar antes. Aquel día había sido especialmente agotador.

El artista salió del recinto donde seguía presentando su exposición, el móvil fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, y una vez fuera, marcó el número de Ezio, pero no llamó. Se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber qué hacer, o qué diría cuando el otro contestase a la llamada.

Y, finalmente, se decidió.

..

''Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo 2468 embarquen por…''

Ezio sacó el billete que tenía guardado en la chaqueta, enseñándoselo a la mujer que atendía la entrada al avión que debía coger. Una vez dentro, se sentó en el asiento correspondiente, al lado de una de las ventanillas, y apoyó la mejilla en una mano, suspirando con cierta pesadez. Cerró los ojos, su mente siendo sacudida por el recuerdo de su reencuentro con Leonardo, y no pudo por menos que esbozar una peculiar sonrisa.

Aun podía sentir ese hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos cada vez que recordaba el tacto de su suave piel…

''_Se sentía algo nervioso. A la mañana siguiente tenía que coger el avión que le llevaría de vuelta a Chicago y aun no sabía nada de Leonardo. No le había llamado en aquella semana ni una sola vez y Ezio empezaba a temer que ya no lo haría._

_Pero ahí estaba él, con el móvil apostado a su lado, sobre la colcha, y él sentado en la cama vestido de manera impecable, con las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en las rodillas, con la tonta esperanza de que, tal vez, el que fuera su pareja tiempo atrás le llamase._

_Cuando sonó el móvil, apenas unos minutos más tarde, el Auditore creyó que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero no, ahí estaba, vibrando sobre la cama, la luz de la pantalla encendida y un número desconocido en ella. De verdad esperaba que se tratase de Leonardo._

_Cogió el aparato, corrió el icono verde para aceptar la llamada y se lo llevó a la oreja, soltando un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea._

_Pero le descolocó bastante el que Leonardo sólo le hubiera dado una dirección, sin añadir nada más._

_Pestañeando, ni le dio tiempo a preguntar, pues el de Vinci había colgado ya. Así pues, salió de la habitación y preguntó a Desmond acerca de aquella dirección._

—_Está un poco lejos de aquí. Es una zona bastante lujosa, a decir verdad. ¿Pasa algo por allí?_

—_No, nada. Tan sólo tengo un asunto pendiente, volveré más tarde._

—_Pásalo bien._

—_Sí, eso espero—murmuró para sí Ezio, emitiendo una risita._

_Tras coger un par de cosas de la habitación, salió del apartamento de Desmond y cogió un taxi, pues sería mucho más fácil llegar de esa manera. Arribó algunos minutos más tarde, su paciencia agotándose por momentos debido al tráfico de la ciudad, y estuvo a punto de saltar con el coche todavía en marcha poco antes de que éste aparcase. Pagó al taxista, se despidió educadamente y salió del auto, viendo ante él una serie de edificios gigantescos._

_Alguno de esos apartamentos debía de ser el hogar de Leonardo._

_Recordando sus palabras, buscó el número indicado y llamó al telefonillo, entrando en el edificio y abriendo los ojos casi de par en par al ver que incluso la entrada era más lujosa que el piso donde vivía su amigo Desmond._

—_Vaya, sí que le ha ido bien con eso de los cuadros…_

_Subió en ascensor, en esos momentos sintiéndose extrañamente calmado, y no tuvo ni que llamar a la puerta para avisar de su presencia. Leonardo ya lo esperaba, vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados._

_Ezio se acercó a él con claras intenciones de besarlo, pero el di Piero interpuso una mano entre sus labios, negando con la cabeza._

—_Tenemos que aclarar ciertos asuntos antes de nada, Ezio._

_El Auditore asintió, siguiendo a Leonardo al interior de su amplio apartamento, un ático bastante lujoso que, de primeras, no casaba demasiado con el talante del artista. Pero el abogado enseguida reconoció el hogar del di Piero; tenía su huella única. Como de costumbre, seguía siendo bastante desordenado con sus cosas, con varios lienzos dispersos por la sala, el suelo manchado de pintura, botes y cubos llenos de acrílicos resecos y tubos de óleo dispersos de mala manera junto a pinceles que ya de poco le iban a servir._

_Se alegraba de que, en el fondo, Leonardo siguiera siendo casi la misma persona que él había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo._

—_Uhm…Puedes sentarte…por aquí—comentó el mayor, recogiendo las cosas que estaban encima del sofá, sacudiendo los cojines, los cuales también presentaban pintura ya seca—. Tranquilo, no mancha. Lleva así mucho tiempo._

_Ezio sonrió, acomodándose sobre el sofá, y vio cómo Leonardo se iba a la cocina, probablemente para preparar algo para tomar, como acostumbraba a hacer. Efectivamente, al poco tiempo salió con un par de bebidas, una alcohólica para el Auditore y un té para él mismo._

—_Gracias, Leo. No sé por qué, pero esperaba que salieras con alguna zanahoria._

_El artista se quedó mirando al otro hombre durante unos instantes, para después reír ligeramente ante la idea, aunque en sus rasgos podía verse un rastro de dolor por el recuerdo._

—_De eso precisamente quería hablar._

—_¿De zanahorias?—inquirió Ezio, dando un trago a su bebida con una ceja en alto._

—_¿Qué? Oh, Ezio, no te hagas el idiota. Me refería a nuestro pasado. De eso quiero hablar._

_Ezio se acomodó en el sofá, haciendo un gesto con la mano en dirección a Leonardo._

—_Claro, adelante._

—_¿Cómo que adelante? Es una conversación, no un monólogo. En fin, es igual…Siento haber tardado tanto en llamar, es sólo que…tenía dudas. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Cristina, al hecho de que estarías con ella en estos momentos de haber podido. ¿Me equivoco?_

—_No lo sé. Nunca podremos saberlo. De todas maneras, aunque se pudiera, ¿de verdad querrías conocer la respuesta?_

_El de Vinci guardó silencio, retorciendo las manos con nerviosismo, y dejó escapar el aire de entre los labios._

—_No. O sí. Estoy…hecho un lío ahora mismo._

—_No tendrías por qué. De acuerdo, sí, estuve con una mujer. Pero, ¿tú no has tenido acaso ninguna relación seria en estos diez años? Creo recordar que me dijiste que algo habías tenido._

—_Sí, la tuve—afirmó Leonardo._

_Ezio congeló la sonrisa llena de sorna que estaba formando, la mano que sujetaba la botella de cerveza deteniendo su avance, apretando el vidrio con una fuerza inusitada. No estaba preparado para una afirmación tan rotunda como aquella._

_Y el golpe fue brutal._

—_Lógico, después de todo—se forzó a decir, como si no hubiera pasado nada—¿Con quién fue?_

—_¿Eh? Ah, un ayudante que tengo._

—_Que tienes—repitió, remarcando el presente._

—_Sí, es un chiquillo de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente. Le conozco desde hace un tiempo._

_El Auditore se limitó a beber con tranquilidad, de manera lenta, y después dejó la botella sobre la mesa llena de papeles, barras de colores y tubos vacíos de pintura doblados sobre sí mismos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Leonardo, el cual mantenía los brazos cruzados, la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, y la mirada perdida._

—_No has perdido el tiempo entonces._

—_¿Qué tiempo? He tenido la cabeza metida entre lienzos durante los últimos diez años, intentando labrarme una reputación. Conocí a Salaì, mi ayudante, y… ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ezio contuvo su siguiente carcajada, alzando una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza._

—_Apuesto a que ese no es su nombre real._

—_No, no lo es. Yo le puse ese apodo, su nombre es Gian Giacomo. ¿Tan gracioso te resulta?_

—_No, no…Tú sólo sigue contándome, no pasa nada._

_El artista hizo rodar sus ojos, emitiendo un suspiro, y siguió con su narración._

—_El caso, cuando lo conocí, me pidió que le hiciera algunos cuadros, retratos en su mayoría. Es un chiquillo caprichoso y engreído, así que tuve algunos problemas para entenderme bien con él. Pero a pesar de todo, es…bueno. Un día me lo encontré en mi estudio desnudo, cubierto tan sólo con una sábana. Quería que lo retratara de esa manera y, al final, te puedes hacer una idea de cómo acabó la tarde. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo; ha sido la relación más duradera que he tenido en los últimos años. Pero cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que veía cómo me sonreía, me sentía tan mal. No podía corresponderle, ¿entiendes? Yo seguía sintiendo algo por ti._

''_Seguía''_

_Ezio esperó haber escuchado mal. No podía ser que Leonardo le hubiera dejado de querer de manera tan repentina, cuando hacía apenas unos días le había confesado que todavía lo quería._

—_Has dicho que seguías sintiendo algo por mí._

—_Sí, eso he dicho._

—_¿Debo interpretarlo como tal o simplemente como un verbo que quedaba bien en esa frase en lugar de usar un tiempo presente?_

—_Sabes de sobra que no te he olvidado, Ezio. Por el amor de Dios, te lo dije cuando te vi._

—_Sólo quería asegurarme—alargó una mano, sus dedos acariciando los de Leonardo con suavidad—. Puede que en estos días hayas estado reflexionando y hayas llegado a la conclusión de que tan sólo me quieres por costumbre. No quiero perderte, Leonardo. Quiero que estés conmigo._

—_Ezio, yo…también lo quiero. Pero…_

—_¿Pero? No me vengas con ''peros'' a estas alturas, después de diez años. Antes era yo quien tenía dudas y sí, admito que me tomó mi tiempo el aceptar que por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía atraído por un hombre. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Leonardo. Tengo muy claro qué es lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido. Ya no soy un adolescente arrastrado por una posible pasión pasajera. Soy un hombre adulto que está enamorado de ti, desde hace una década._

_El de Vinci miró fijamente a Ezio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué era él quien tenía dudas ahora? Siempre había tenido muy claro lo que sentía por el Auditore. ¿Por qué el miedo a esas alturas de su vida? ¿Por lo que había pasado con Cristina? Él nunca sabría si Ezio habría seguido con ella de estar viva…Y eso era lo que temía. El conocer esa respuesta._

_No quería estar con Ezio por el simple motivo de que él ya no tuviera otra opción…_

—_Leonardo, me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sí, admito que hace años era un…sciupafemmine, pero cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba, todo eso se quedó atrás. Ni siquiera cuando nos separamos volví a ser como antes. De acuerdo, he tenido mis pequeños…romances antes de mantener mi relación con Cristina, pero no de la manera en la que tú sabes. Y sí, quise a Cristina, muchísimo. Pero no como te quería a ti. No como te quiero a ti. Porque nunca podré amar a otra persona de la misma manera como te sigo amando, Leonardo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes todavía? Olvida de una vez a Cristina, ella ya no está. Ella forma parte del pasado. El presente somos tú y yo, nadie más. Como lo fuimos antes y como quiero que seamos en el futuro._

_El Auditore se incorporó, colocándose frente a Leonardo, sus manos apoyándose en los apoyabrazos del sillón mientras se inclinaba hacia el artista, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron._

—_No voy a renunciar a ti._

_El di Piero posó las manos en el cuello de Ezio, acercándolo aún más a él, sus labios entrando en un cálido contacto. Lo rodeó con los brazos, prácticamente obligándolo a tirarse encima de él, y paseó la lengua por el labio inferior del moreno, notando cómo éste abría la boca para profundizar aquel contacto._

_El moreno no tardó en empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Leonardo, sus labios descendiendo por la mandíbula del hombre, acariciando su suave piel hasta llegar al cuello, y después al pecho, mordiendo con delicadeza la zona. Le encantaba esa piel pálida, en vivo contraste con la suya, el cómo el artista comenzaba a respirar más rápidamente poco a poco por la excitación de la anticipación. Ezio se permitió una ligera sonrisa, dando pequeños besos alrededor de uno de los pezones del de Vinci, mientras que el otro era atendido por su mano experta. Podía sentir los leves escalofríos de Leonardo en su cuerpo gracias a la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte del Auditore._

_Ezio bajó un poco más, dejando un camino de besos por el abdomen del artista hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual bajó de un desesperado tirón, casi rasgándolo de haber sido necesario. Se relamió los labios, los cuales curvó en una sonrisa cómplice al mirar a Leonardo, sus ojos ambarinos brillando con pasión desmedida. Llevaba diez largos años deseando poder compartir otro momento así con Leonardo._

_Su lengua recorrió la hombría del di Piero tras quitarle la prenda interior, sintiendo las venas del miembro en ella, y tras lamer toda su longitud, lo introdujo despacio en su boca, tragando poco a poco, escuchando los gemidos entrecortados del de Vinci. Una de sus manos acarició sus testículos, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas en ellos con la punta de los dedos, y continuó hasta llegar a una zona entre éstos y su entrada, presionando en ella con un par de dedos a intervalos regulares._

_Fue entonces cuando Leonardo comenzó a gemir su nombre._

_El Auditore pasó la lengua por el frenillo del miembro del artista antes de retirar la boca, comenzando a estimularlo con la otra mano mientras se encargaba de besar su oreja, ascendiendo por ella y describiendo aquella curva cartilaginosa. Sintió los brazos del artista rodearlo con fuerza, arañando la camisa que llevaba, y su corazón estuvo a punto de explotar cuando escuchó cómo el hombre le decía ''ti amo'' entre gemidos._

_No faltó mucho más para que el di Piero alcanzase el clímax, eyaculando y manchando de semen el hasta entonces pulcro traje de Ezio, que estaba prácticamente sobre él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del más joven, aferrándose a él mientras respiraba de manera entrecortada, profunda, sintiendo una oleada de calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo._

_Estaba incluso temblando._

—_Dime que me quieres, Ezio—pidió._

—_Te quiero, Leonardo. Siempre, siempre te he querido._

_Y, tras esas palabras…Se escuchó cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta._

—_¡Vamos, Leo, abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí! Por favor, llevo oyendo tus gemidos desde hace más de una hora._

—_Salaì…—murmuró, suspirando con pesadez—¿Qué querrá ahora?_

_Ezio negó con la cabeza y besó a Leonardo en la frente, incorporándose._

—_Déjamelo a mí, vuelvo enseguida._

—_Ezio, ¿qué…?_

_El abogado sonrió de manera pícara, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento, abriendo la puerta. Allí, en el pasillo de la planta superior del edificio, vio a un joven de cabello moreno, rizado, vestido con cierto lujo, mirándose las uñas de una mano como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, alzó la cabeza, sus ojos posándose en la figura de Ezio con cierto aburrimiento._

—_Ah, eres el nuevo amante de Leo. Vaya, es una novedad. Hacía ya tiempo que no traía hombres a casa. Oye, ¿puedes decirle que salga? Me apetece ir con él a tomar algo._

_Y lo peor de todo era que lo había dicho con total naturalidad._

—_Gian Giacomo, ¿verdad?_

_El muchacho alzó una ceja, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con la boca._

—_No respondo a ese nombre._

—_Salaì, entonces._

—_Sí, mejor. Entonces… ¿Le dices a Leo que salga o tengo que entrar a por él? No me digas que sigue trabajando. ¡Es tan desesperante! Trabaja, trabaja y trabaja sin cesar. ¡Y me debe un sueldo! El mes pasado no me pagó. No del todo._

—_Me temo que Leonardo no va a salir. Tenemos asuntos que tratar, así que lo mejor sería que dieras la media vuelta y te fueras de fiesta tú solito. Ya hablaré con él acerca del tema de tus…honorarios._

_Salaì hizo una especie de puchero, no por no poder ver a Leonardo, sino por no haberse salido del todo con la suya. Estaba claro que aquella noche no tendría a su querido maestro para él._

—_Pues mañana vendré a buscarlo. Díselo de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Cómo no—contestó con cierto tono burlesco—. Seguro que mañana estará esperándote por aquí. Me encargaré de decírselo._

—_Va bene. Arrivederci._

_Ezio se despidió del joven, cerró la puerta y volvió al salón, viendo a Leonardo de pie, vestido aunque desarreglado, esperando una explicación._

—_¿Y bien?_

—_Oh, nada importante. Por cierto, Leonardo… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más cómodo?—preguntó en parte para cambiar de tema, acercándose al hombre y rodeando su cadera con los brazos._

_Tal y como se esperaba, el de Vinci no hizo una segunda pregunta con respecto a su ayudante, y guió al Auditore hasta su habitación en la segunda planta, un espacioso cuarto con grandes ventanas hasta el suelo que dejaban ver las esplendorosas luces de Nueva York._

_Pero esas esplendorosas luces de Nueva York les importaban más bien poco en esos momentos._

_Las ropas pronto quedaron distribuidas sin orden ni concierto por la habitación de Leonardo, algunas tiradas por ahí, otras arrancadas casi a bocados. Ezio, apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón, miró al rubio desde arriba, aquel rostro pálido de ojos claros que brillaban con intensidad, con amor, de un azul tan profundo como el mayor de los océanos. Su cabello rubio, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, desperdigado por las sábanas._

_Y aquellos labios, suaves y delicados, que lo llamaban a gritos…_

_Leonardo era simplemente perfecto._

_Lo besó con pasión, enredando los dedos en su cabellera, sintiendo las caricias del artista sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo tiernamente, y de un brusco movimiento, el mayor colocó a Ezio debajo de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara._

_El de Florencia sin duda alguna tuvo una expresión de sorpresa durante los primeros segundos, ya que no se había esperado esa reacción de Leonardo, y antes de poder hacer nada, el hombre lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho._

—_¿Quieres jugar, eh?_

—_¿Jugar? Preferiría decir ''hacer el amor'', pero puedes llamarlo como gustes—respondió el artista, alargando un brazo hacia uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche—. Eso sí, si puedo evitarme daños mayores, no estaría de más._

_Inclinándose hacia Ezio, lo besó en los labios, ambas lenguas enredándose mientras Leonardo empapaba sus dedos con el líquido lubricante, acariciando después el miembro del Auditore, masajeándolo con cierta lentitud._

_Sabía que eso le desesperaba bastante._

_Sujetándolo, lo introdujo poco a poco en su interior, la mano que mantenía apoyada en el hombro de Ezio contrayéndose involuntariamente ante la sensación que experimentaba. Sintió la caricia del moreno en su rostro, bajando la mano por su cuerpo hasta anclarse en su cadera junto a la otra, comenzando a moverlo sobre él. Los dos debían reconocer que nunca habían conocido a otras personas con las que se complementasen tan bien._

_El artista aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, moviéndose sin la ayuda que le brindaba el Auditore, y no faltó mucho para que se encontrase prácticamente saltando sobre su cuerpo, con la espalda arqueada, sintiendo cómo el moreno apretaba sus caderas con fuerza hasta tal punto que incluso le hizo algo de daño. Pero ni le prestó atención a eso._

_Probablemente Ezio estuviera pasándolo peor que él, dado que Leonardo no hacía más que enterrar sus uñas sobre su piel, tuviera donde tuviese las manos posadas en esos momentos, dejándole varias marcas rojizas a lo largo del torso y por los hombros._

_Sin poder soportarlo más, el menor de los dos hombres se incorporó, usando su propio cuerpo para tirar a Leonardo sobre la cama, la cabeza del rubio asomando por el borde, acoplándose a la curvatura del colchón al echarla hacia atrás mientras gritaba el nombre de Ezio._

_El di Piero arqueó la espalda cuando el moreno comenzó a masajear su miembro al mismo ritmo que las sucesivas penetraciones, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un tono rojizo a la par que su cabello se pegaba a su frente por las gotas de sudor que empezaban a adornarla._

_Bajó sus manos por la espalda del Auditore, arañándolo con cada espasmo que agitaba su cuerpo, y al sentir las últimas embestidas, apretó con fuerza las nalgas de Ezio, llamándolo a tal voz que incluso comenzaba a dolerle la garganta._

—_Grita mi nombre otra vez—murmuró Ezio entre dientes, cerca del oído de Leonardo—. Quiero oírte gritándolo._

_Leonardo se abrazó al moreno, el nombre de éste escapando de su garganta al alcanzar el orgasmo, sintiendo el espeso líquido de su propia eyaculación sobre el abdomen, y dejó caer la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y tratando de normalizar penosamente la respiración._

_Ezio se dejó caer sobre él tras una última embestida, apoyando la frente en la curva de su cuello, y tomó una de las manos del de Vinci, apretándola y besándola._

—_Leonardo…Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…''_

—Siento el retraso, Ezio. Estaba comprando una cosa.

El Auditore se giró, viendo una mano posada sobre su brazo, una mano que poseía en su dedo anular un liso anillo de oro blanco, adornado con una banda de oro amarillo y un sutil y pequeño diamante cuadrado en ella.

¿El dueño de ese objeto? Fácil, Leonardo di Piero.

—No pasa nada, amore. Lo importante es que no te has quedado en tierra.

Tomando su mano, depositó un suave beso sobre los nudillos, y entrelazó sus dedos, apretando los del otro con cariño.

—Oye, ¿podemos…?

—No—contestó rápidamente Ezio, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación—. Ya sabes que no podemos hasta que lleguemos.

Leonardo sacudió la cabeza, sin estar del todo de acuerdo en ello, pero no tenía más remedio. Se acomodó en el asiento, devolviendo al apretón a Ezio, y su otra mano acarició la bandolera que llevaba sobre el regazo.

—Son muchas horas hasta llegar, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sé. Paciencia, Leo. Llegaremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas, ya verás.

—A propósito…Hay algo que todavía sigue dando vueltas por mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasó con Salaì?

El Auditore sonrió de lado, sus dedos paseando por aquellos labios atravesados por una cicatriz, tratando de disimular esa sonrisa que adornaba sus rasgos. Carraspeando, encogió los hombros, haciéndose el inocente.

—Nada importante, quería que fueras con él a dar una vuelta. Le dije que estabas ocupado y dijo que ya se pasaría algún día a visitarte.

—¿Nada más? Ezio… ¿qué dijo exactamente?

—Sólo eso, que…ya se pasaría.

—Cuándo.

Antes de poder contestar, la voz de la azafata lo interrumpió, e instó a Leonardo a que le prestase atención para así tener unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de que el artista se acordase de nuevo de que no había contestado a su pregunta.

Por suerte para Ezio, el viaje fue…relativamente tranquilo, y cuando el artista le preguntaba de nuevo por su conversación con Salaì, el Auditore trataba de evitar la respuesta preguntándole por sus cuadros y sus encargos.

Sabía que no se tomaría especialmente bien el que el pobre Gian Giacomo estuviera dando vueltas por el edificio esperando a un Leonardo que ya no se encontraba en Nueva York.

Tras unas cuantas horas en avión, por fin llegaron a su destino: el aeropuerto de Marco Polo, en Venecia.

Recogieron su equipaje y fueron a la Plaza de San Marcos, usando el transporte acuático para ello. Una vez allí, fueron al lugar donde Leonardo conservaba aun su vivienda, y en lugar de sacar un juego de llaves para abrir la puerta principal, tan sólo llamaron a esta. Al abrirse, se toparon con una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 30 años, de cabello rubio, largo, y ojos azules similares a los del di Piero.

—¡Ezio, Leonardo!—exclamó, esbozando una gran sonrisa—¡No sabía que ibais a venir!

—Alessandra—saludó el artista, abrazándola fuertemente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez.

—Sí, concretamente unos 3 años. Ni me escribes ni nada, ¡vaya hermano más desconsiderado! Y tú, Ezio… ¡Tú eres peor! Somos amigos, ¿o no? ¡Hace muchísimo tiempo que no sé de ti!

Ezio y Leonardo se miraron de reojo, una sonrisa en sus rostros, sabiendo que no faltaría mucho para que Alessandra atara cabos y reaccionase de una vez.

Efectivamente, la mujer abrió de pronto los ojos, alzó una mano, señalando a los dos hombres con un dedo, y luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, incrédula.

—¿¡Estáis juntos!? ¡Oh, hermano, por fin! ¡De verdad que no hubiera soportado otra visita tuya tirado en el sofá llorando como un niño pequ…!

—Alessandra, per favore…No me ridiculices frente a Ezio. Ya me arrastro yo solito, grazie.

El Auditore rió al enterarse de aquel dato, posando sus labios en la cabeza de Leonardo para darle un tierno beso.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Basta ya de hablar de eso…Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar.

—¡Ah, no, no, no!—exclamó Alessandra, colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas—¡Antes de nada, vais a entrar y me vais a decir cómo os habéis reencontrado! ¡Y quiero TODOS los detalles! ¿¡Entendido!?

—Qué remedio—dijo Ezio, encogiendo los hombros.

Ambos hombres entraron en aquella casa tan cargada de recuerdos, los dos rememorando todo lo que había pasado entre esas paredes, y se sentaron en el sofá que, para su desgracia, ya no era el mismo que antes. Alessandra había redecorado un poco su nuevo hogar.

Los tres estuvieron largas horas charlando, bebiendo y riendo, contándose anécdotas sobre los años que habían estado sin verse, la menor de los di Piero mostrando su extensa lista de amoríos, casi hombres y mujeres por igual. Y ahí estaba, a sus 30 años, soltera y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, viviendo una vida sin preocupaciones en aquella ciudad de Italia.

—No tengo pensado comprometerme con nadie, no de momento—comentó, estirando los brazos—. Ahora mismo estoy saliendo con un chico, pero los dos sabemos que no durará. Es tan difícil encontrar algo como…como lo que siempre habéis tenido vosotros dos. Os envidio, a pesar de todo. ¿Quién os iba a decir que os reencontraríais después de diez largos años? ¡Pues yo, que parece que soy la única que tenía esperanzas en vosotros dos! Si es que, de verdad…—alzó su copa, guiñando un ojo—Salute!

Los otros dos la imitaron, chocando sus copas para después pegar un trago, y finalmente Leonardo le comentó el por qué habían ido a Venecia.

Además de otro dato que hizo que Alessandra, literalmente, saltase de alegría.

—¡Leonardo, eso se dice primero!—gritó, tomando su mano y mirando el anillo que había en ella—¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros dos! Oh, Ezio, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

—Es una manera de asegurarme que no me dé un plantón inmediato—contestó, sonriendo ligeramente—. Sólo espero que el día del enlace, no me dejes tirado.

—¡Ezio, por favor…!

Alessandra rió, sus ojos reflejando un cálido sentimiento al ver aquella estampa. De verdad adoraba ver a su hermano tan feliz, junto a la persona que más amaba. Ezio y Leonardo siempre tuvieron ese ''algo'' que ella era incapaz de encontrar junto a otra persona.

—Oye, ¿cuándo y dónde celebraréis la boda? Imagino que aquí no, todavía no es legal el matrimonio homosexual en Italia—comentó, bufando con desagrado.

—El cuándo no lo sé, el dónde…Imagino que en Estados Unidos—contestó el Auditore—. Después de todo, iremos a vivir allí.

—Eso, y os olvidáis de mí…Otra vez.

—Vente a Nueva York—propuso Leonardo—. Será allí donde vivamos, podrías venirte con nosotros.

—Eeeeh, frena el carro, Leo—dijo rápidamente, soltando una carcajada—. Amo Italia, a pesar de todo, así que me quedaré aquí. Al menos durante unos años más. Y, bueno, una vez hablado todo esto, ¿qué os parece si nos ponemos manos a la obra? ¡Vamos, vamos, tengo muuucha curiosidad!

Asintiendo, Leonardo y Ezio se pusieron en pie, saliendo del apartamento junto a Alessandra, y los tres se dirigieron a la plaza donde el di Piero solía estar cuando vivía allí, encontrándola, como de costumbre, vacía. El mayor de los hermanos sacó entonces un papel de la bandolera que llevaba; a pesar del tiempo, no se había deshecho de aquel objeto. Le tenía demasiado aprecio.

—Bueno, la última carta al parecer…

Tomando aire, un tanto nervioso, comenzó a pasear sus ojos por las letras, leyendo en voz alta el contenido de aquella última misiva.

''_Esta es mi última carta para ti, mi amor._

_Y no es porque haya dejado de amarte, o porque esté cansado de esperar algo que puede que no llegue nunca. Te dije que te escribiría siempre, hasta el final de mis días, y así será._

_En esta carta, quiero despedirme de ti, de este mundo._

_Me ha llegado la hora de morir. Siento que mi cuerpo no puede soportar más esta agonía y alargarla no es sino una promesa vacía de esperar algo mejor. Sé que no puedo recuperarme, por mucho que me digan, y quiero poner punto y final a mi paso por este curioso lugar al que llamamos Tierra._

_Me duele que tenga que despedirme de ti así, a través del papel, y que no haya podido ver de nuevo tu rostro. Pero también nos ''conocimos'' mediante cartas, ¿no es verdad?_

_Tantos años escribiéndonos sin saber que estábamos más cerca de lo que creíamos. Sin saber que nos habíamos enamorado de la persona que teníamos al lado. Y, cuando por fin nos vimos cara a cara de verdad, cuando por fin pude abrazarte y besarte como siempre había querido hacer, tuve que irme de tu lado, sin haber podido aprovechar de la manera en la que me hubiera gustado el poco tiempo que pasamos como algo más de lo que ya éramos antes. ¿Cómo los años de nuestra juventud pasaron en cuestión de segundos? Aun hoy soy incapaz de explicarlo..._

_Pero, aunque me vaya de este mundo, estoy feliz. Este es nuestro juego, esconder cartas en Venecia, recuérdalo. Sé que se te da muy bien, así que confío en que encuentres todos los pedazos de mi corazón. Cada uno de ellos va en una carta, ya te lo dije antes._

_Puedes hacer lo que quieras con estas cartas cuando ya las hayas leído. Y creo saber lo que harás._

_Te conozco demasiado bien._

_Te he dicho innumerables veces que te quiero, jamás me cansaré de decirlo. Te quiero, te quiero con todo mi ser. Y, aunque muera, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, en tus recuerdos, en tus pensamientos, en cada parte de tu cuerpo que acaricié con mis manos y besé con mis labios._

_Estaré siempre en tu corazón, como tú estás en el mío._

_Tal vez podamos ser más felices en otra vida, mi amor. Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro nunca podrá morir, ni siquiera con el paso de los años._

_Esto no es un adiós...Es un hasta pronto._

_Para ti, mi amor, mi vida, mi pequeña y dulce Lucrecia Borgia._

_Mi amada hermana...Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Arturo Borgia.''_

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, tratando de asimilar aquellas últimas palabras.

—Al final, él…murió—murmuró Leonardo—. Por eso tenía ese carácter más pesimista en sus últimas cartas. Porque sabía que iba a morir y no sabía cómo decírselo a su…su…hermana.

—¡Incesto!—gritó Alessandra, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—¡Ah, es la mejor historia de amor que jamás pude imaginar! Pero, ¿por qué se separaron? ¡Seguro que nos hemos dejado algo en el tintero!

—Sí, de hecho. Algo importante, como, por ejemplo, los pensamientos de Lucrecia y su historia—comentó Ezio—. Leonardo, dale a tu querida hermana la otra sorpresa que traemos.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Otra más? ¡Genial!

Leonardo rebuscó en la bandolera aquel diario desgastado y viejo que Ezio le había dado, el cual ambos habían leído por encima durante el viaje a Venecia en avión, y se lo tendió a Alessandra, que lo cogió con adoración, abriéndolo y comenzando a leer.

—Tuvieron que separarse por la guerra—dijo para sí, pesarosa—. Él se marchó de Roma y después de un tiempo regresó a Venecia, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se reencontró con su hermana cuando volvió?

—Lucrecia ya no estaba en el país—explicó Leonardo—. Tuvo que irse con sus padres. No sé qué más decirte…Ezio y yo no lo hemos leído entero.

—Y… ¿narra toda su vida desde entonces en un solo diario?—preguntó, silbando.

—No, claro que no—intervino Ezio—. Ese diario empezó a escribirlo después de un tiempo separada de su hermano, cuando ya estaba en el extranjero, no inmediatamente después de dejar el país. Deja de hacer preguntas y lee para que podamos enterarnos de algo, anda…

—Sí, sí.

Sentándose en el banco, Alessandra inició su lectura, saltándose algunas partes que encontraba aburridas debido a que no hablaban del tema que le interesaba, sino de algunos cotilleos de la dueña de aquel diario. No era especialmente extenso; dejando a un lado las pocas páginas dedicadas a asuntos banales, el contenido de aquel libro era bastante pobre en cuanto a cantidad, pero lleno de un sentimentalismo tan profundo que en más de una ocasión, la mujer sintió el punzón de las lágrimas.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y los tres seguían sentados en el banco de aquella plaza, en silencio.

—Madre y padre murieron hace unos días y, privada del amor que me proporcionaban y que me ha mantenido relativamente viva durante todo este tiempo, no sé a qué aferrarme ya—leyó en voz alta, cerca del final—. No puedo regresar todavía a Italia…Pero lo deseo tanto. Hay alguien esperándome allí, alguien a quien amo con todo mi ser. Sólo la promesa de un nuevo encuentro me mantiene con fuerzas para seguir adelante, a pesar de todo—se quedó en silencio, suspirando—. No sé cómo no se volvió loca esta mujer, Lucrecia. Yo no podría haber estado en su lugar. Tuvo que haber sido…desesperante. Muy, muy desesperante.

—Muy desesperante—corroboró Leonardo, apretando la mano que mantenía sobre la de Ezio.

Alessandra continuó leyendo, ajena a la mirada distante de su hermano, y un rato después, llegó al final del diario, abriendo mucho los ojos con la entrada final de Lucrecia.

—Vaya…

—Un digno final—dijo Ezio—. Pero, tras eso…Tengo una pequeña duda. ¿Qué hacemos con las cartas?

—Respetemos lo que hizo Lucrecia—contestó el di Piero, poniéndose en pie—. Y pongamos también punto y final a su historia. Pero…Dejemos las cartas y el diario juntos, en un mismo lugar. En el lugar en el que encontré la primera carta.

—Me parece lo más correcto, amore.

La mujer asintió también, de acuerdo con su hermano, y se encargaron de dejar las cartas y el diario en aquel recóndito lugar de Venecia, ese lugar donde Leonardo había encontrado la carta que lo inició todo.

—Oye, ¿creéis en el destino, chicos?

Ezio y Leonardo se miraron extrañados ante la pregunta de Alessandra, y después clavaron su mirada en ella, esperando una explicación.

—No me miréis como si fuera un bicho raro. Tal vez vosotros seáis el legado de Arturo y Lucrecia…De alguna manera. Ellos no pudieron estar juntos tras separarse, pero vosotros lo habéis conseguido, que era lo que los dos querían. A pesar del tiempo, de la distancia y de los problemas, diez años después os habéis reunido y, ¡qué demonios!, estáis comprometidos.

—No digas tonterías, Alessandra—dijo Ezio, un tanto divertido.

Sin embargo, Leonardo no pudo evitar quedarse pensativo tras las palabras de su hermana. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió dejar de pensar en ello.

—Bueno, qué importa—acabó por decir—. Con esto se cierra todo aquello que iniciamos hace diez años. Y, aunque no estén juntos físicamente…por lo menos, Arturo y Lucrecia han logrado reencontrarse a través de nosotros en forma de palabras.

Los tres estuvieron unos minutos frente al lugar donde habían escondido las cartas y el diario, hasta que decidieron volver al apartamento para pasar el resto de la noche, si bien durmieron más bien poco gracias a Alessandra y su manía de hablar por los codos.

Ezio y Leonardo pasaron algunos días más en Venecia hasta que tuvieron que regresar a Nueva York, más por el trabajo del Auditore que por los asuntos del artista, pues éste realizaba sus encargos más bien cuando le apetecía.

Despidiéndose de Alessandra, subieron al avión, Leonardo estando un poco distante, con aire pensativo.

—¿En qué piensas, Leonardo?

El di Piero se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de Ezio y giró su rostro hacia él, sonriéndole y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—En nada, no te preocupes, amore.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto…

Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ezio, desvió su vista hacia la ventana, con una tranquila y sincera sonrisa en el rostro, y cerró los ojos.

''Tengo lo que no pudiste tener, amiga mía…Y trataré de cuidarlo y preservarlo tanto por nosotros dos, como por ti y Arturo. Te lo prometo…''

Le dolía pensar que Arturo y Lucrecia no hubieran tenido el final que se merecían después de haber sufrido tanto, pero había veces que las cosas debían suceder de aquella manera, para bien o para mal.

Sin embargo, le reconfortaba pensar en que Lucrecia, después de todo, había logrado ser feliz…de alguna manera.

Lucrecia Borgia…

Todavía recordaba aquellas últimas palabras suyas, escritas en ese diario que ahora reposaba junto a las cartas de su amado…

''_Regresé a Roma hace varias semanas. Por fin, después de tantos años lejos de mi querida Italia. Lejos de la persona más importante para mí. Esperaba encontrarlo aquí..._

_Fui a nuestro hogar, en una calle irreconocible ya por la guerra. Pero la casa, a pesar de todo, seguía ahí. Tal y como esperaba, Arturo no estaba allí. Ah, qué inocente fui al pensar que podría estar viviendo un par de calles más allá. Pregunté por todas partes, pero nadie supo contestarme. Así que decidí ir a Venecia, el lugar donde habíamos pasado nuestra adolescencia._

_El lugar donde nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nos amábamos._

_Un amor entre hermanos. Cualquier persona a la que se lo hubiéramos dicho nos habría quemado en la hoguera, si tales cosas siguieran haciéndose hoy en día. Puros bárbaros incivilizados. ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que el amor no entiende de barreras?_

_Como sea, regresé a Venecia y seguí con mi investigación, esperando encontrarlo por allí. Conociéndolo como le conocía, más que su persona, busqué su rastro. Y encontré una carta, en el mismo lugar en el que dejé la primera siendo una chiquilla de apenas quince años. A partir de entonces, busqué por todos los puntos en los cuales nos habíamos dejado cartas, con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que había respetado el orden exacto al repartirlas por la ciudad._

_Hasta que encontré aquella última carta. Esa última carta en la que me decía que había muerto._

_No recuerdo ahora cómo reaccioné al leerla, pero sé que nunca antes nada me había dolido tanto. Ni siquiera la pérdida de nuestros padres._

_Sin embargo, volví a dejarlas todas, menos la última, en el lugar en el que las encontré…con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y recuerdo que…lloraba. Lloraba como jamás había llorado._

_¿Por qué las dejé? Porque…porque de esa manera, Arturo estaría ahí. Él no hubiera querido que me las llevara conmigo, siempre a mi lado, en una cajita, guardadas como el mayor de los tesoros, con su recuerdo atormentándome a todas horas. Él querría que sonriera, que le recordara, pero no de forma amarga releyendo esa última carta una y otra vez.  
_

_Pero, a pesar de todo... ¿Por qué no dejé, precisamente, la última? No lo sé...Ni siquiera volví a leerla. La guardé y me olvidé de ella. Puede que lo hiciera para sentir la cercanía de mi querido hermano, después de haberme desprendido de las otras cartas. Aunque jamás quise volver a verla._

_Y dejé las demás porque, si las dejaba en Venecia…era como si él todavía estuviese en la ciudad._

_Cuando éramos jóvenes, dejaba miles de cartas en el mismo lugar. Si veía que su carta seguía ahí, sin contestación, escribía otra y la depositaba allí hasta que yo le contestaba._

_Si las dejaba en el mismo sitio, quién sabe…Puede que algún día me encontrase más cartas. O puede que ninguna._

_Pero eso es algo que nunca sabré._

_Las dejé allí y me marché de Venecia. Nunca regresé a la ciudad._

_Y ahora, estando en Roma, a tan poca distancia, me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber sido todo tan distinto? Si Arturo y yo jamás nos hubiésemos tenido que separar…_

_Es tan inútil perder el tiempo pensando en algo de lo que jamás sabré la respuesta…_

_No escribiré más. Esta será mi última página. Con ella, pondré punto y final a esta historia, aunque mi amor por mi hermano siga vivo en mi corazón._

_Te dedico este diario, Arturo, estés donde estés. Espero que algún día estemos juntos otra vez, al igual que lo esperas tú también._

_Con todo mi amor, Lucrecia._

_Fin.''_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Sí, es largo de narices XD Y sí, me gusta el incesto 8D

Y Alessandra es bisexual. FUCK YEAH!

I REGRET NOTHING!

Bueno, pues...este es el final. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie :'D

De verdad que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic...Me da pena terminarlo D: Pero todo tiene que tener un final. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, aunque releyendo los caps anteriores, me he dado cuenta de que podría haber añadido cosas que se me han ocurrido demasiado tarde XD

Os estoy muy agradecida a todos los que me habéis animado con el proyecto, a los que me habéis seguido desde el principio, los que han comentado de forma esporádica o los que se han enganchado con el proyecto algo avanzado (Aidiki pls). A todos vosotros, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por haber estado ahí; gracias tanto a los que habéis comentado como los que habéis seguido la historia en silencio. Ha sido un gran aliciente a la hora de escribir este fic ^^Pido perdón también por los errores que he cometido, pero como cualquier novicio, tengo mucho que aprender todavía. ¡Espero mejorar en mi travesía por esta página!

Hoh, pero no os habéis librado de mí. De eso nada, señorines. Sigo paseándome por el fandom del AC en forma de AltMal~ Que no me he olvidado de ese fic...

En fin, para los que quieran seguir en contacto conmigo, bien pueden hablarme a través de mensajes privados o pueden pedirme por ellos mi facebook. Pero, por favor...Nada de látigos. Ya tengo bastante con una que me amenaza con ese objeto del diablo ;_;

Y creo que no tengo que huir... ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo, Ezio y Leo están juntos...Todos felices y contentos (?)

Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir...Vuelvo a daros las gracias, de corazón :D

¡Espero que sigamos leyéndonos! ^^

¡Un fueeeeeeeeeerte abrazo para todos~!


End file.
